


Don't Call Me Angel

by natura_non_facit_saltus



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bottom Lena Luthor, Choking, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Kara is a top, Kara is so soft my heart hurts, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Praise Kink, Slow Burn, Smut, SuperCorp, midvale au, no one dies, no powers, or maybe no slow burn who knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 55,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natura_non_facit_saltus/pseuds/natura_non_facit_saltus
Summary: Lena has always felt burdened by her last name. It was a painful reminder of her families cursed past. After a miserable childhood and even more miserable teenage years, it became her life goal to become a force for good in the world and get rid of the bitterness that the Luthor name held. But there was only so much one could take and Lena was in need of a break. So her friends take it upon themselves to ship her off to a small town called Midvale, where she is now supposed to spend the next four weeks and refill her energy.When her car breaks down in the middle of nowhere, she doesn't expect to be saved. Luck never shone her way after all. And yet against the odds, a painfully hot stranger with a too earnest smile comes to her rescue. Lena jokingly calls the dorky blonde a lifesaver but she will soon realize it isn't an exaggeration at all and their paths did not cross by accident.Both will bring the worst and best out of each other but most importantly, Lena will finally confront her demons and cut herself loose from them.Or,Closed off Billionaire Lena Luthor meets reporter and part time mechanic Kara Danvers, as she tries to escape from her dark reality.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 58
Kudos: 428





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello, what's up?  
> Welcome to my first SuperCorp story! I literally came up with the plot this morning but I will try to update it regularly. This is not edited yet and most definitely needs to undergo some changes but I decided to publish the first chapter anyways cause why the hell not?  
> I hope you like it and feedback is always appreciated. :)  
> Also, fair warning that I know absolutely nothing about Midvale and whatever I write is purely fiction.  
> The first chapter is kinda slow and nothing really happens but I didn't want to attack you with angsty stuff right away. It really just serves as a small introduction. Next chapter will definitely be less lighthearted so be prepared. ;)

"Oh you gotta be fucking kidding me."

Lena always considered herself to be the black sheep of her family. It was hard to not think of it as that. Her own mother never failed to remind her of her shortcomings ever since she was a child. Never good enough, too different, too nice, too forgiving. These were a few of the many things she had to endure, whilst her brother Lex was always praised as the epitome of perfect. Even after he was locked up in prison. Lena had to work twice as hard as the other Luthors to accomplish her goals. She had to _earn_ her name. Naturally, luck wasn't a word in her vocabulary, nor was it ever really present in her life anyways. In fact, it seemed as though bad luck followed her everywhere she went. Like a black cloud above her head that threatened to unleash its wrath every chance it got.

Now was a moment like that, as Lena stared under her car's hood with a blank expression. Vacation will do you good, they said. You really need to take a break from everything, they said. Well, her so called vacation started off with a loud bang. Literally. She was forced to park her car on the side of the road and figure out what on earth happened. With no service on her phone, all she could do was pray that her car would miraculously come back to life like Jesus himself, or that some lone soul would drive by and stop to help her, without abducting or killing her in the process.

She was headed to Midvale. Ever heard of it before? Yeah, neither did she. It was a small town that probably couldn't be found on the map. Fair enough, maybe she was exaggerating but that was besides the point. Why did a billionaire choose to drive to a small town in the first place? Well, the thought of going to a five star resort didn't sound pleasant to her. Like at all. Lena was as reserved as it gets, hating crowded places and hating even more snobbish aristocrats that thought the world centered around them. Although her taste sometimes was rather expensive, she also appreciated simple things. Especially when it came to traveling. The quiet and unfamiliar attracted her, it meant she could be left alone in her solitude. It was safe. No one would bother her.

So when her ex best friend Sam recommended this place before their ugly fallout, swearing that Lena would love it, she agreed to it without a second thought. Sam knew her like no one else. She trusted her judgement. Looks like God was punishing her for this now. Truth be told, other than needing an escape from her ugly reality, the second reason Lena was going to Midvale was business related but she couldn't let her friends know that. They would crucify her. And her family? They would sigh in relief, because they definitely weren't happy to hear that Lena Luthor was leaving her company for a month to refill her energy. A Luthor was supposed to have a life time supply of mental and physical strength.

And emotional strength? That didn't apparently exist. Lena didn't even think that her mother or brother knew what that word meant. Their actions proved just that every single moment of their lives. But she didn't have the time or energy to think about that once again. It could wait.

The Mercedes was still releasing clouds of smoke into the air and she was this close to abandon her car and walk the rest of the way. She rubbed her forehead with the back of her palm and exhaled loudly. Small droplets of water were falling down on her pale skin every now and then. It forced her to look up and see that the cloudy sky was way darker now than five minutes ago. Great, she thought. Rain was the last thing she needed. At least it paid off to wear a black blouse and jeans, thus deciding against her initial plan to wear a nice dress. If she wanted to keep a low profile, designer clothes and flashy accessories had to stay home.

Lena contemplated taking a seat inside her car and wait there, but a sound in the distance made her freeze in front of the hood. Could it be?

Yes, it could be! She leaned to the side and lifted her head to see a blue pick up truck emerging from the direction she came from. It stopped on the side of the road not too far away from the Mercedes and that's when realization kicked in. Lena's hands grew sweaty. There were endless ways how this could end. It better not be a creep. It better not be a serial killer. And most importantly, they better not recognize her. She didn't need magazines blasting her location. It was dangerous to say the least, now that she was completely alone. Her assistant and close friend Eve had a good reason to suggest hiring a bodyguard. But that meant he would have to follow her everywhere around and just the thought of it stressed her already.

A figure walked out of their car and Lena ducked her head behind the raised hood. She didn't dare to look up. A city brat stranded and not knowing how to repair a car, that was too cliche. Lena was a proud individual, she didn't like help. It was drilled in her brain since childhood that help was weakness: a worthy person would never ask, they could figure out the solution to their problems by themselves. But Lena wasn't worthy in Lillian's eyes anyways, so taking a stranger's offering hand couldn't harm her, right? She pretended to analyze the mess in front of her as heavy boots were approaching and eventually stopped somewhere close.

"Hey," a hesitant, yet impossibly soft female voice called out. Lena's green eyes looked up and her heart stopped for a moment. Fuck. She was _stunning_. And even that was an understatement. Wavy blonde hair bounced off her chest and intense blue eyes, that nicely contrasted her tan skin, found their way to Lena's. They weren't predatory, they held such innocence in them which the youngest Luthor hadn't seen in years. As if that wasn't enough, the woman had so very kissable plump lips and a bone structure that must have been chiseled by the Greek Gods themselves. Her face was so symmetrical.

Lena's earlier suspicion was confirmed, she indeed wore boots, black Doc Martens to be specific and they were quite dirty, making them look almost brownish. Her dark jeans were loose and hugged her legs comfortably. The rest of the outfit was completed with a grey nike sweater. It was a simple look, yet it looked _so_ good on her.

"Hello," Lena dragged out slowly. She was no fool, this stranger may have looked like a goddess but she had no clue what kind of person this woman was or what her intentions were. Her smile was so sincere though...

"I saw smoke coming out of your car from the distance. Everything alright there?" The devil in disguise stopped at the car's door, not coming closer.

"I don't know to be honest. My car decided to give up on me in the middle of nowhere. I have sadly no idea what's wrong." The woman actually pouted and Lena couldn't help herself at the sight, the corners of her own mouth quirked up. That's when she noticed a small scar above her eyebrow. Did an accident in her childhood cause it or was the stranger maybe a brawler? Who knew. 

"Oh crap. Do you mind if I help? I know one or two things about cars actually. Not trying to brag or anything." She grinned with a glint of hope in her eyes. it was followed with her scratching the back of her neck. It was like seeing a shy child in the body of a model.

"Sure."

Lena stepped aside to make room for her to come closer. She did so, leaning forward to take a better look under the hood. Lena instantly noticed their height difference, the woman was taller than her and had broad shoulders. She looked overall very lean, Lena could tell even under the baggy clothes. The second thing she noticed was that this person smelled good. Like really good. It was like vanilla mixed with wood scent (that's at least what came to her mind). Sweet and spicy at the same time. Landing her eyes on the face next, she saw how focused the blue eyed stranger was. Her eyebrows were knitted together and lips pursed in thought. Lena had no choice but to trace the line of her painfully attractive jaw with her eyes. Even her side profile was hotter than any model Lena had seen. It was a raw beauty that scared and intrigued her at the same time.

"See anything out of the ordinary yet?" her mouth managed to ask.

The blonde hummed and was about to reach inside the interior but hesitated and finally looked at Lena.

"Can I?" She motioned to the hood with her head. God, she was so respectful.

Lena nodded quickly. "Of course, knock yourself out."

Her answer was met with a toothy grin. "Cool, thanks." As she bent forward and started fumbling with the car's mechanics, Lena was actually interested enough to follow her approach. It was obvious that she had experience with cars and knew her way around them. It reminded Lena of her laboratory at L Corp and the countless nights she spent there working on her projects. She ended up getting distracted with how nice the taller woman's hands looked. They were larger than her own and thick veins were decorating the surface. She worked out for sure. After a good minute, she stepped back.

"Do you have a bottle of water?"

Lena titled her head. "Yeah, I do." Without asking any questions, she walked around the car and opened the driver's door to take out a bottle from the cup holder. Walking back to the crime scene, she handed it and finally understood why it was needed in the first place. The water was filled inside a tube that appeared to be almost completely empty.

"Alright, I think your car should be working now. Do you want to try igniting the engine?" Her face still held a gentle smile but she seemed more confident now, her head was held high and her voice was loud and clear. Lena wondered if fixing cars was something she often did.

"Sure." The Luthor did as told and to her surprise, her Mercedes came to life. She exhaled in relief and turned her engine off. Maybe her day wasn't doomed.

Lena stepped outside with a thankful smile. "It worked!" The angel sent from above returned her enthusiasm. She raised a fist in triumph and grinned widely. Even more than Lena.

"Told you I knew one or two things about cars." She closed the hood and Lena came to halt next to her with arms crossed in front of her chest.

"So what happened?"

"It was overheated for two reasons. A belt was lose and had to be haltered properly again and it also seems like someone didn't water her baby in awhile." She titled her head and pursed her lips smugly at Lena just before her deep blue eyes widened. "Um, I mean the car of course. Your car. I have this habit of calling my own cars babies. I know it's weird but I really love cars, sorry," she rambled, and it was so fucking adorable. Lena chuckled.

"Yeah, I get what you mean." They fell then into a nervous silence after that, staring at each other for a moment before Lena noticed a faint pink color on her cheeks and looked away.

"Thank you so much for helping me out. You really are a lifesaver." The stranger giggled quietly in response and suddenly found her boots interesting.

"It really was no problem. Make sure to get your car checked when you get home or wherever it is you are headed. Just in case something got damaged from the heat." Lena raised her eyebrows. Good idea, she thought.

"I will, thank you. And I guess this was karma for not taking care of my car. I will do better next time." The blonde beamed satisfied and took a good look at the car.

"Oh yes. A car like that definitely deserves love. It's a really nice ride." Focusing her attention back to Lena, her eyes darted nervously around and she bit her lip. _Crap_. Had she realized who Lena was?

Brows drawing together, she finally asked what was on her mind, "You are not from around here though, are you? I mean, we don't have many people driving expensive cars, especially not sport cars. And I pretty much know everyone in this area but I have never seen you before." She raised a hand to stop herself. "Jeez I am sorry, I am assuming too much."

Lena couldn't help but laugh. A genuine laugh. She could tell the stranger was a speak before think person but even so, she really was the most respectful person she had met in a very long time. How could someone take offense at her curiosity? Nonetheless, it didn't mean Lena would open up to her.

"No, no it's fine. You are right. I am from National City. Well, that's at least where I live at the moment." The blonde whistled impressed.

"My cousin lives in Metropolis but he sometimes takes work related trips to National City. I go with him whenever I can. It's really nice there."

Metropolis, huh? Lena wasn't going to tell a stranger that she lived most of her life there but it was good to know that they had at least something in common. "Yeah. It isn't so bad. The roads are definitely better there than here."

The woman snorted. "Oh yes, agreed. We town peasants sadly don't get much care from the government." She crossed her arms in front of her now, mimicking Lena.

"So, um, where are you headed, if you don't mind me asking?"

Yes I do mind, would have been Lena's usual answer. "Midvale. Do you know if it is far from here?"

Blue eyes grew large at the mentioning of the name. "I live there! It's not far at all. Ten minutes max."

"Really? So, can you recommend me a good mechanic there?" Lena didn't know how to feel about it to be honest. The thought of possibly seeing the attractive woman again made her kind of excited, yet it also made her anxious. It meant she wouldn't be a complete stranger in this town after all. She couldn't stay hidden, she would be recognized and people would start asking who she is. There was also another issue...

Lena couldn't lie to herself. This woman was too attractive for her own good and if her personality truly was anything like it appeared to be right now, it wouldn't take long for Lena to grow seriously sexually frustrated. Hot and a good person? That was a dream combination for a little affair during vacation. But those never ended well. And she was a Luthor for crying out loud. Worst case scenario she would find herself on the cover of a tabloid with some ridiculous headline and she worked way too fucking hard to just have her reputation be ruined like that.

The blonde smirked and it took all of Lena's willpower to not cast her eyes downwards. Having such full lips on a face like that should be illegal...

"I mean, not to be biased or anything but J'onn J'onzz' repair shop is the best in town and I may or may not work there as well."

"So you are a mechanic then?"

"Well, it's more of a hobby. Whenever I can, I jump in and help. It gets pretty busy there actually because he really is the best. I can take you there right now if you want."

She was so sweet. "I'd love that. Thank you."

"No biggie. My name is Kara by the way."

 _Kara_. It had a nice ring to it.

She extended her hand but took it back as soon as she remembered it was oily. Too bad. Her hand looked even nicer up close. Her nails were clean and trimmed, fitting perfectly on her firm fingers. They were definitely longer than Lena's. "Scratch that. Bad idea," she snickered with a tremble in her voice.

Kara probably noticed Lena staring at her hand for a little too long cause the moment she looked back up, Kara was searching her eyes already with an puzzled expression.

Lena smirked. "Well, Kara the mechanic, lets go, shall we?" Kara froze for a second.

"Right, um, lets go." She nodded and made her way to her truck. Lena shook her head, amused at Kara's awkwardness and went inside her Mercedes. At this point she realized her clothes were quite damp from the drizzling rain which she had completely forgotten about. She waited for Kara to drive ahead and then followed suit. Just like the mechanic promised, it really only took them a few minutes before they passed by a wooded sign that read _Welcome to Midvale_. For a good minute there was just grassland everywhere Lena looked. Occasionally she saw a cow or two behind a fence. Farm houses could be seen in the distance. 

Soon they were passing by more homes and smaller stores. They had a typical farm look on them, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing. It just reminded Lena how alien all this was to her. She grew up in a literal castle and even after moving out, everything she knew and saw was big, bold and expensive. This was a nice change. It felt much more welcoming than the city. 

They were nearing the town's center now. It was early in the afternoon and not many people were outside. After another five minutes they reached J'onn J'onzz's car repair shop, which was located next to a grocery store and opposite to a small tank station. It looked nice she had to admit. Compared to other buildings they had passed by, this one was very modern, even better than a lot of car shops in National City. They parked in the small parking in front of the store and got out. The rain was picking up now.

"Ah. We better go inside quick." Kara didn't seem to mind the rain at all though. She was smiling in peace and took her time as they walked next to each other. The inside of the shop was as clean as the outside. The actual repair garage was not visible, it probably was on the other side of the building. The small front area was neatly organized with wheels and other car parts decorating the walls. Some were decoration, others were on sale. Lena assumed the man behind the front desk was J'onn. He was writing something in a notebook before he looked up to see who came in.

He was a tall, really muscular man in his early fourties with sharp features but as soon as he saw Kara, a huge grin broke out. It made him look ten years younger.

"Already back, Danvers?" His deep voice exclaimed. So Kara Danvers was her full name. Good to know.

"Hey!"

J'onn walked around the desk and met them halfway. He welcomed Kara with a bear hug. The blonde didn't flinch one bit, it made Lena wonder just how strong Kara was. Suddenly she wanted a hug from her too...

Once breaking apart, the man focused his attention to Lena, smiling down at her and offering his hand. It felt so genuine, so she gave him an honest smile in return and shook his strong hand. "Hello, welcome to my shop." 

"Nice to meet you."

"Her car broke down just outside Midvale. The engine was overheated. Everything is okay now but I recommended bringing it in just to make sure nothing got damaged. Mind giving it a check up?"

J'onn was quick to nod. "Of course I can."

Kara scratched the back of her head and looked at Lena with a slight frown. "Do you maybe need the car right now? Cause it might take awhile." Great. The plan to arrive at Midvale and have as little social interaction as possible was going downhill at day one already. 

"Um, well I just got here. I don't have any urgent plans right now, I can wait. It's no problem." Lies, Lena, lies.

"I have two cars to finish up but I will be done with yours before closing today. Promise," J'onn said.

Lena was about to tell him there was no pressure, he didn't have to do it if he was busy but Kara chimed in, "I can help you if you need a second hand." But J'onn raised his hand to stop her.

"No, Kara. It's your day off, you work already too much. Take the lady home and we'll bring her car when it's ready."

Jesus. Lena was starting to feel really bad now. She didn't only waste one person's day with her stupid car problems but two. She hated the feeling of depending one others. It made her throat dry and her words came out rather tight, "Oh you really don't have to, I can come pick it up myself."

"Nonsense, you will get the full J'onn J'onzz customer service." Kara agreed with her boss by nodding enthusiastically. 

"Absolutely. No buts. I will bring your car later." 

"Thank you so much. You are both too kind." 

"It's the Midvale air." Kara winked. She actually winked at her and Lena raised her eyebrows in surprise. So she wasn't just dorky...

The moment was cut short when J'onn put his large hand on Kara's shoulder and squeezed it lightly. "Alright, I gotta go back to work." He turned to Lena next. "It was nice meeting you. Do you mind giving me your car keys?" Lena took them out of her pursue and handed them.

"There you go. Do I pay you in advance or can I come in tomorrow?"

"Nah. First time customers get a free check up. It's tradition." Well shit, National City definitely needed to step up their game. 

"Thank you again."

Kara hugged him goodbye. "See you later, J'onn. Lets go." She motioned Lena to follow her and they left the shop. Once out, they were instantly met with rain pouring down on them. Hurrying to Kara's car, Lena noticed a wooden barrel with the label _Danvers Wine Cellar_ sitting in the bed floor of the truck, with two heavy racks right next to it.

Lena loved wine... Kara really didn't make it easy for her. She couldn't be that perfect, could she? There must be something wrong with her. Maybe she really was a serial killer.

As soon as they sat inside the large truck, they sighed in relief at the same time. Lena was quickly met with something she couldn't get out of her mind since that car incident earlier. It smelled like _her_ in here and Lena almost moaned but thankfully stopped herself by biting the inside of her cheek. Jesus. After coming down from the sudden heat, she noticed to her surprise how clean the truck was. For some reason she expected it to be messy but it was in great condition, better than her own Mercedes. It seemed like dirty shoes were Kara's only flaw.

Speaking of the devil, she was the first to speak up in that cheerful voice of hers, "He is really nice, right? J'onn takes care of everyone. Whatever you need, you can always ask him. About anything really. Just not cooking, the poor man can do anything but that." 

"Yes he seems nice. I will keep that in mind, thank you." Lena forced a halfhearted chuckle out. She could tell right away that Kara and J'onn were close at the sight of them back in the shop. Something in her suddenly ached. The hugs, the genuine smiles and conversations...she rarely experienced that in her own pathetic life. It was so domestic, so pure. Clenching her jaw at the thought, she had to shake herself out of her pity fest. When she turned to Kara, those blue eyes were already waiting for her, accompanied with that damn smile of hers. Being for the first time so close, Lena noticed small freckles on her cheekbones that otherwise were barely noticeable. And again, her eyes....they were so beautiful. So inviting and warm. One pupil was bigger than the other but it didn't matter, it only added to the Danvers' charm. It suited her. It was perfect. To make things worse, her blonde hair was slightly damp from the rain and the whole fucking picture ignited something in Lena's lower region. She hated Kara for it.

"Where do you want me to take you? Are you staying at a hotel? Or family?"

"I got a place for myself."

"Is it cool if I take you there? I get it if you rather not, you don't know me after all. But it's raining, so there is no way I will let you walk. We can go wherever you want."

"I think I prefer going home. Thank you, Kara." She meant it. She was thankful. The blonde was so selfless. Even if she had just met her, it was obvious. Kara probably was the kind of person who would break off a piece of her own bread and give it to someone who needed it, even it meant that she would starve.

"Alright, so where is that house of yours?" She took her phone out and showed Kara the screen much to her dismay. This wasn't supposed to happen. No one was supposed to know where she would live. Kara nodded impressed.

"That's on the other side of the town. Pretty quiet area. Um, are you rich? I mean, uh, it's known to house wealthy people, cause it's away from all the farms and noise of the town and the view is beautiful. Living there is expensive," she chocked out fast and grimaced at her own words. "Man, I am sorry that was a stupid question. Forget I asked that." Kara really was something. Lena wondered what her presentations in school were like. The thought made her almost giggle. Lena never giggled.

"I like it quiet. It's not about the money or anything but it was the only available house in Midvale that was a bit more secluded."

"I get what you mean. Living next to a farm can be annoying, especially if you like your sleep. Sorry again, I shouldn't have asked." She avoided eye contact after that and turned her engine on.

A thought crossed Lena's mind. She had been cold this whole time, she knew it was obvious and it was a natural reaction to strangers, she couldn't help it. But something inside her was making her anxious. They were going to find her house soon and then separate their ways, most likely never seeing each other again. Kara would remember her as the pale bitch with a permanent frown. She wanted to show her gratitude somehow without making too much a deal of it. "Are you hungry? You have been so nice to me and I really feel bad for wasting your day with my car problems. Let me get you a coffee or something. It's the least I can do."

Kara's hands left the steering wheel and she comfortably leaned her right elbow on the console, as she turned her attention to Lena and kept the eye contact. A slow smirk made its way to her lips. "If you tell me your name, I would love to take the offer."

Oh you smooth bastard.

"My name is Lena." It came out huskily. It wasn't intentional but Lena only was human. And a huge sinner. How was she supposed to control herself when Kara was looking at her like _that_.

"Nice to meet you Lena."

Lena broke the moment, or whatever it was that was happening. She fixed her gaze straight ahead, not daring to look into Kara's eyes again. She had to. She couldn't afford bonding with people. She was leaving in four weeks anyways. This was just a one time thing. 

"So, I crave a good BBQ lunch. Sounds good?"

Lena snorted. "BBQ lunch it is. Lead the way."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading and commenting so far!  
> This chapter was initially much longer but I decided to cut the ending (I feel bad already for Kara) and start the next chapter with it instead. Otherwise it would have been way too much.  
> Anyways, I think we all can agree that Kara is so fucking pure and precious. It's gonna be so interesting to explore a different side of her soon.  
> And Lena really needs a hug. I wish I could give her one. :(

Watching Kara Danvers eat was quite something. Lena was what you would call classy in every sense of the word. Great posture, always clean, fashionable, polite, honest and good eating manners. So seeing Kara practically inhale whatever food was set in front of her while barely acknowledging that such thing as knife and fork existed, was to the very least supposed to disgust Lena. Right? It had the opposite effect. She found it stupidly attractive the way the blonde's sharp jaw was working up and down as she chewed on the meat. Surprisingly, there was no sauce or grease smeared on her face. Lena settled with a simple mac and cheese and a farmer's sausage, accompanied with a slice of bread and sauce. Much to Kara's disapproval, who had ordered a large plate of spare ribs, french fries topped with bacon, a hot dog and a large slice of cheesecake. So far they hadn't spoken much, both were enjoying their food (which was delicious) but it was a comfortable silence, not awkward at all. Lena appreciated Kara's ability to talk a lot but to also know when it was enough to just stay quiet.

"You know," Kara finished chewing before speaking up again, "I am disappointed in you, Lena." The woman in question raised her eyebrows suggestively and put her fork down.

"How so?"

Kara took another big bite from her spare rib and swallowed before continuing with her rant. "I invite you to come to my noble home, the place I love the most and I practically beg you to order the house special and you decline, ordering mac and cheese instead. This is borderline offensive." She tsked then and with two large gulps almost emptied her glass of water. Lena still stared at her completely amused. If she didn't know better, she would have thought Kara was being genuinely serious. But the mechanic couldn't even pretend to be mad without breaking out into a cheeky smile, like right now.

"I am sorry, not everyone has a black hole in their stomach. How can you even eat all this without getting sick?" Kara leaned back in her chair and stretched her body, her sweater rode up slightly in the process and Lena's eyes stole a glance at the tan stomach. Even with all that food inside Kara's belly, she could see it was toned. She swallowed and shoved a fork full of mac and cheese into her mouth. Lets not think about that, she told herself.

"Enough for me to be able to eat these meals on a daily basis." Kara giggled. "I burn a lot of calories, you know."

As if sensing what dirty thoughts Lena got from that, she added, "I mean I work out a lot. I go to the gym, I work at the farm and at J'onn's shop. A lot of heavy lifting is involved. I also jog. So yeah, it is definitely enough if you do it almost every day." Lena could never. Just hearing all that made her groan.

"That sounds horrible."

"It really isn't that bad. I like it. It keeps my mind off things. Try it out some time. Not that you need it or anything, you look great the way you are." Lena didn't miss the way Kara's eyes roamed her body. She didn't even think Kara was trying to hide it.

"Thank you but no thank you." That earned her an eye roll.

"Your loss. But, um, we've been here for over an hour and I still know absolutely nothing about you other than your name and that your friends forced you to take a vacation. Which, by the way, was a good decision. Your friends must really care about you." Lena hummed in agreement. Truthfully they did. Even if it was something that she sometimes still struggled to understand, her friends cared about her well being. And although Sam and her weren't on speaking terms at the moment, she knew Sam kept in touch with Eve and asked her regularly about Lena.

She swallowed hard at the memory of their fallout. "Yeah, I am grateful for them."

"So..."

"So?"

"What's your favorite color?"

Lena snorted. "Oh, hell no. We aren't doing 21 questions."

"Okay fine." Kara grinned, raising her hands up in surrender. She cleaned her hands then with a bunch of napkins and folded them in front of her. Lena grew nervous as the blonde suddenly had a more serious expression on her face. "I get it by the way. I might joke around about it but you absolutely don't owe me anything. You don't want to talk about yourself and that's totally fine. I won't push you." Lena's heart almost melted at the way she so softly said those words. The corner's of Lena's lips quirked up in a thankful smile. It was good to know that Kara wasn't one of those people who felt entitled to get to know anyone just because they offered their hand.

"Do you want me to order anything else or are you good, Miss Danvers?" Kara let out a defeated breath.

"I mean honestly, I normally would say yes but I need to work later and I can't go with ten pounds worth of food inside me. Thank you though."

"Alright. Lets finish this up and then we can leave."

-

They finished eating and left the restaurant shortly after. Unfortunately it hadn't stopped raining, so they hurried to the car.

A minute into driving, Lena had to admit that her blonde driver was very smooth on the streets. The youngest Luthor wouldn't classify her own driving anything near calm, it was like her: calculated yet impatient and harsh. They sat in comfortable silence as the truck passed through the neighborhoods in the middle of the afternoon. It felt peaceful. Even though Lena's day started off terribly, it turned out really nice. Kara managed to make her forget about her problems and worries even if it was just for a few hours. They barely knew each other and yet she made sure to make Lena feel at home. She made her feel _safe_. Lena appreciated that more than she dared to show. She reminded herself again that she couldn't bond with anyone here. Bonding always resulted into heartbreak. Whether it was friendship or relationship, it didn't matter. She couldn't afford one more. She was tired of it.

But once again, Kara's voice broke her out of her trance with her gentle voice, "So, this is Midvale. It gets more exciting though, I promise."

Lena wasn't so sure about that. She did research online before leaving National City and everything she had read about this place was very positive but just how much could a town offer really?

"We'll see about that," Lena countered in a teasing tone.

"Trust me. We have nice bars if that's your thing. There is also a small cinema, a bowling ally, a library-"

That peaked Lena's interest, she instantly turned her face to her driver. "Is it far?"

Kara chuckled. "Books are your scene then?" This earned her a nod which she probably couldn't see anyways because her eyes were glued on the road.

"They are a better than humans."

"Well, I don't know about _that_ but a good book is a good book. Once you find it, it's hard to let it go."

Lena didn't have anything to add to that. Kara couldn't understand why Lena felt the way she did unless she opened up about her life. But that wouldn't happen so instead they stayed silent for awhile.

"So, um, we also have a really nice farmer's market every Sunday right in the center of the town. It's all super organic and healthy. We also have an occult store believe it or not, it's pretty cool in there." A small laugh escaped Lena. Kara efforts to make Midvale sound more appealing were adorable. She was persistent for sure.

"You like witchcraft?"

"I mean no judgement, right, but I don't know. It's not my thing. I am more of a space kind of girl. Like aliens and planets. That's what I am passionate about."

Lena hummed in agreement. "Yeah. I like that too actually." Kara glanced at her for a moment and flashed her one of those radiant, full smiles.

It was a random thought but Lena wondered, just how much pain had this girl gone through in her life? In her experience and from life long research, the kindest people had the roughest past. And this girl? This stunning, helpful and always grinning stranger couldn't be an exception, could she? Then again, Lena had her fair share of traumatic experiences and she turned out bitter and cold. So who knows. Maybe life in Midvale was just different.

They finally arrived after a good ten minute drive. The view was indeed beautiful. Green occupied most of the space, but you could tell it was cultivated, tame. Even the road was in much better condition than in most other regions of Midvale, which made Lena sad. Why couldn't all citizens experience the same care and privileges? Her new house was the first in line, three more followed in the distance, each with generous space between them. It could hardly be described as a neighborhood, but that was rich life for you. Lena was told that from the other side of her house, she could gaze down on the beach and that she could easily use the rocky path connected to her garden to reach the coastline in less than a minute. The house itself was stunning. It was a mixture between modern and mediterranean architecture, not quite fitting with the scenery of Midvale and yet its yellow/goldish exterior with stone details and red tiled roof matched the overall welcoming and friendly atmosphere of the town. She thought it was perfect.

However, Lena asked herself if it really was the safest decision to buy a house in the middle of nowhere. Kara whistled once she stopped the car right before the large gate. "That is one nice house. You have taste."

"I know," Lena said proudly. She did have taste. It was one of her better traits. Even Lillian had to admit it. She remembered her mother's reaction after she took over LuthorCorp and had the whole company renovated. It was one of the rare times her mother praised her without any nasty remarks afterwards.

"Cocky much huh? On a serious note, it's pretty isolated here, you should definitely invest in a good security system if you haven't already. We have a police patrol that drives through during the night but honestly, I wouldn't put all my money on them."

"Yes, I did take some precautions, thank you though. I really appreciate your honesty and really everything you did today."

"No problem. Anyone would have done the same."

Lena' face scrunched slightly at those words. She turned around in her seat and looked at Kara, who was still examining the house. "I don't think so, Kara. But I am glad you have such a positive attitude. It's good to know that people like you still exist." Now it was Kara's turn to look at her puzzled.

"There's always good people out there. We'll never die out. And the offer still stands, if you need anything, let me or J'onn know. We will gladly help." Lena nodded. They were once again looking at each other for a little too long. But this was much different than the other times. It was a curious exchange, both were trying to figure out the other person. For the first time they so clearly realized how very different they were from each other. Lena was a pessimist, Kara was an optimist. Lena was cold, Kara was warm.

So Lena did what she always did: her pale hand slowly tugged at the door handle, she wanted to leave.

"Have a good day, Kara," Pushing the door open, she smiled timidly and stepped out.

"See you later!" Kara shouted from inside. She actually waited till Lena went through the gate entrance and all the way to her front door, before she decided to speed off. By the time Lena reached the door, her hair was for the millionth time that day damp from the rain. So this is it, she thought when she got inside: her new home for the next month.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Lena took a shower, changed into a simple summer dress and spent some time on the phone with her friend Eve. Later she sent some last emails before logging off from all business accounts. She wouldn't open any of them again till departing for National City. The thought made her anxious. This was the first time in over five years that she took a break from work that lasted longer than two hours. There was work to do here in Midvale, she couldn't forget that but it was more of an undercover research type of thing. It didn't involve any heavy work, or any work really. How would she survive for so long without doing anything? It was ironic how she was complaining so much. Anyone in her situation would have been thrilled to enjoy a nice vacation without any worries. But then again, Lena wasn't just _anyone_. She was Lena Luthor. The woman who made a promise to herself to change the world for the better. And change certainly didn't start with sitting on the coach and eating chips.

The evening was spent on her glorious balcony that faced the beach, while she read a book and enjoyed a glass of wine. It was such a peaceful and unreal experience. She hadn't done any of this without disturbance in so long. It even stopped raining. 

Around six her ring bell. It had to be Kara. She took her time going inside and walking down the stairs. When Lena opened the door, she was met with a freshly showered Kara. Her hair was still wet and Lena was hit by a strong wave of that intoxicating smell from earlier. Was it body wash or perfume? She loved it. Kara was dressed in short jeans and a red T Shirt that was tugged inside. The outfit really brought out her strong legs. They were thick but not too much. At least for Lena's taste. She appreciated a fit person, but the whole bodybuilding thing wasn't something she found too aesthetically pleasing. Kara's dirty boots were replaced by white converse shoes and Lena noticed rings around her fingers. She also wore several necklaces. In conclusion, it was hot. Her outfit was hot.

Kara wiggled the key in her hand as she smiled brightly at Lena. "Hey there. Your car is waiting for you."

"Hey, thank you for coming." The door was fully opened as Kara gave her the car keys. Lena leaned her body against the door frame. "Did he find any damage?"

"Nope, thankfully not. Oil and water levels are full now and he also cleaned the engine so it's like brand new."

"I will personally go and thank him tomorrow. I don't care if he doesn't accept money, I will bring him good wine."

Kara finger gunned her in agreement. " _That_ he won't say no to." She stuffed her hands inside her pockets then and silence fell. It seemed as if both suddenly forgot their social skills.

They held each other's gaze for a few seconds, smiling in what could only be described as school girl type nervous. A smile you gave your crush when they talked to you for the first time. Kara was the first to break off the awkward, kinda cute moment by running a hand through her wet hair and lowering her gaze to the ground in the process.

"So, um, I parked your car outside, I didn't want to just drive into your property without permission. If it's cool with you, I will leave your car there or I can bring it inside right now if you want me to."

She had to be a robot. Lena was sure Kara was not real.

"That's so thoughtful of you. Thank you but I will do it myself later. It's no problem."

"Alrighty." Kara nodded. "I totally forgot to ask earlier but do you need groceries or anything? I can drop by tomorrow morning before I go to work and bring you whatever you need."

It was all getting too much now. Lena felt anxiety tugging at her. Her heart was beating faster. Why was Kara so nice to her? And why did it make her feel so funny inside? Her voice betrayed her inner panic, it came out rather hoarse. "Kara, I promise, all is good. I talked to the person who sold me the house and he arranged everything before I came."

"That's great then! So yeah, I better go then. I don't want to keep you standing. Have a good evening." Lena straightened herself at the announcement. Cool, she thought. Should she hug her though? Shake her hand? Throw a peace sign? Kara didn't seem to have the same thoughts, she simply grinned at her and was about to slowly turn around. So Lena remained stiff as a stick.

"Goodnight, Kara."

Lena waited at the door till the blonde left through the gate and disappeared inside her truck. And yes, she did check her out during that time. Lena came to the conclusion that Kara had nice calves and an even nicer ass. But eventually the troubling thoughts in her head overshadowed the ones of sexual nature.

Why was Kara so considerate? _How_ could someone be so considerate? Maybe she had an ulterior motive that Lena wasn't aware of? Did she know who Lena was? She had to, right? Her face wasn't unknown after all. Even a town like Midvale must have known who the Luthor family was. Either way, Lena couldn't shake away the feeling that this wouldn't be the last time she saw the blonde. That thought terrified her. 

She made her way back upstairs and out to the balcony, where she sat down on her small couch. Taking her phone in her hand, she saw a missed call from Lillian. Great. What did the devil want from her?

Lena sure as hell was in a roller coaster of emotions right now. There was still this weird, anxious feeling that weighted her chest down. Something about Kara made her nervous, excited even. She liked having Kara around but it also scared her. The ambiguous feelings she had for her mother only further added to Lena's distress. Dialing the number on her display, it rang four times before her mother picked up.

"There you are." Cold and accusing as always. Lena rolled her eyes at her mother's tone.

"Hello to you too, mother."

"I thought for a second maybe you had no service there, wherever it is that you went. What was the village called again?"

"Midvale and it is not a village."

"It is not a city either so it doesn't make a difference what I call it. How are you?"

Why do you care, she thought. "I was very calm before I saw your call."

Lies.

"Always so charming, Lena. I already miss our passive aggressive conversations. Are you really planning on staying there for so long?"

"I didn't sign a contract. I can and will leave whenever I feel ready. Why does it matter to you? You never visit me anyways." Although the first part was completely true, Lena definitely considered staying as planned for four weeks. She promised it after all.

"I visited you before you left."

"To remind me how much of a failure I am and that I lack responsibility," she added without missing a beat. This is what all conversation between them were like. This was normal.

"You know I don't mean it that way."

"Yeah of course. What way do you mean it then?"

"I care for you, Lena. As hard as it is for you to see it." The way Lillian's voice changed when she said those words, made Lena freeze for a second. They almost sounded...genuine? But no, that couldn't be.

She kept her voice steady, "We had this conversation a million times. I didn't leave so that we can repeat it over the phone. "

"Fair enough, that's not why I called you anyways."

"No? That's new. So why did you call?"

"Did you arrive safely? Is everything okay with the house?"

"Yes. All is good. The view is great from here too. Do you want pictures and a postcard?", sarcasm dripped off her tongue. She was getting irritated. What the hell did her mother want?

"Do they even have a post office there? Anyways. I just wanted to check up on you. Eve told me you refused to bring security with you and I got worried. All alone in a farm town, that's dangerous, Lena."

"It isn't any more dangerous than it would be in National City, mother. I am fine. I can take care of myself." She never understood why people used that argument against the countryside. What difference did it make if someone was in a city or not? Humans were humans no matter the location. Evil and bad intentions existed everywhere, not just in less "progressed" places.

"Very well then. If you need anything, my phone is always open."

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Have you met anyone yet?" Lena's eyes squinted at the question. Did her mother think she had an affair? Is that what the magazines were saying now?

"What do you mean? No. I haven't even left the house."

"I am just asking. So no one has seen you? Recognized you maybe?" Then it dawned on her. Of course. Lillian cared only about _that_.

"Oh so this is why you called me? To make sure no one went and snitched to the tabloids that a Luthor is hiding in Midvale?"

"No, you don't understand. I _am_ worried about you. If they recognize you, there is a big chance someone will put a target on your back and you are all alone. I can't protect you from here, Lena."

"Right. Thanks to you and your wonderful son, the Luthor name is the equivalent to the Devil. It's hard to imagine that I am any different than you."

"You aren't, Lena. You have the same brilliant, cunning brain that I have. Don't underestimate yourself. You are powerful and they _should_ fear you." Lena sighed. A huge headache was forming. Not this again. She can't hear it anymore.

"Alright, listen. I am tired of this. I'm gonna go now, okay? Have a good night, mother."

"You too. Stay safe, Lena."

As soon as she closed her phone, she chucked down the rest of the red liquid in her glass. She needed more wine if she wanted to survive this night cause there was no way in hell she would allow the dark thoughts to cloud her head. Not tonight.

They were already whispering.

This was not the plan. This is not why she was _here_.

She needed something to make her forget. Even if it was just for now. Blue eyes came to her mind. Those blue eyes and that soft smile. Maybe Kara was the distraction she needed? Maybe meeting her wasn't coincidence. But what good would come out of it? Lena wasn't delusional. She knew she was attracted to the blonde and the odds were in her favor. They could fuck. Hell, Lena wanted to fuck. She wanted those strong hands to touch her. She wanted those full lips to kiss her in places that were aching. But attraction was fatal, a chemical reaction that could ruin her. And she already was so fucking ruined. 

So many thoughts swirled in her mind. All because of a stupid phone call. Why did it affect her so much? Why did she _care_ so much? Weakness. Emotions were weakness. Perhaps that's why the Luthors got rid of them. She should too. What good did emotions ever do?

-

Lena woke up early. Not because she had to, it was her vacation after all but it had become a habit. A mindset even. To get the best out of the day, to be productive and successful, you had to rise early. So now at 5 in the morning she was wide awake and with no intention of going back to sleep. Sleep was overrated anyways. But what could she do if she wasn't allowed to work?

_I work out a lot. I go to the gym, I work at the farm and at J'onn's shop. A lot of heavy lifting is involved. I also jog. So yeah, it is definitely enough if you do it almost every day."_

_"That sounds horrible."_

_"It really isn't that bad. I like it. It keeps my mind off things. Try it out some time."_

Lena remembered her conversation from yesterday. Exercising couldn't be that bad right? She didn't have anything better to do anyways. There was nothing to lose.

-

Wrong. Legs were to lose.

A sweaty Lena flopped herself down on the couch. Her breathing was still coming out fast and heavy. How could anyone do this regularly? Admittedly, going for an one hour jog with no prior running experience probably wasn't the best idea but she miscalculated just how big her neighborhood was and she also might have gotten lost at some point. But you can't blame her. At least now she knew the paths and how to get to the town center.

She also finally understood how Kara could eat so much. Lena's stomach was growling _hard_. Besides being an early bird, she also wasn't much of an eater, especially in the mornings so this came as a huge surprise to her. Deciding to take a shower first, she went upstairs and washed herself clean. The next time she checked her clock it was already 7 am. She brushed her teeth and went downstairs to her kitchen. Browsing through the cabinets she remembered that she needed to hit the grocery store because she definitely needed fruits in her life. She may not have been a physically active person but she did care about her nutrition (or more like her mother forced her to care about it). Burgers and pizzas were all good and tasty, but they couldn't compete with fresh grapes or cherries. Settling for black coffee and oatmeal, Lena went to prepare her breakfast and went to enjoy it out in her colorful garden.

Staring out in the distance, it made her realize just how alienated she had been from nature. Back home, the only view she had was city traffic or skyscrapers. But this right here was just bliss. It made her forget. It eased her mind and soul in a way that she didn't know would be possible. This is what she needed. What could help her find peace during her stay in Midvale. She didn't need another person. She didn't need Kara. She didn't need sex.

Investing here would be a good decision, she concluded. Vacation or not, Lena was above all a business woman and she always thought like one. Every chance that was presented to her, she analyzed it carefully and weighted the pros and cons before either taking or leaving an opportunity. This is why when Sam told her to leave for Midvale, Lena's mind was already thinking of ways she could use her trip to expand her business in one way or another. She would basically hit two birds with one stone.

Although she was the CEO of a diverse international conglomerate, Lena was never opposed to the idea of trying new things out. It was exciting. She lived for new challenges. The Midvale Newspaper was now one of those challenges she wanted to take on. She knew how the media worked, hell she was a _victim_ of it but also benefited from it since she took on the Luthor name. So why not become an active part of the media and shape it into something good? Something that was less about exploiting, invading and misinforming and more about educating, inspiring and healing? Of course she could just buy a big newspaper in National City or a whole media conglomerate but she wanted to start off small. It was strategic and safe. If things didn't work out, she could just sell it and worst case scenario, she loses a few million dollars. No big deal. Now, the best case scenario was much different. Not just in terms of money but it had potential to (re)shape a whole culture. But Lena didn't want to think ahead. For now she just needed to organize an appointment with the owner of the Midvale Newspaper. That was her goal.

She finished her breakfast and emailed the man in question: James Olson.

-

Lena came to buy fruits, instead she found herself in the liquor aisle of the small grocery store. It wasn't her fault _of course_ , she just really enjoyed a good alcoholic beverage. It also helped if you had a dysfunctional family and severe childhood traumas that you tried to forget. Right now she was going through the wine section, subconsciously searching for a specific name that she did not find in the end. Part of her knew what she was looking for but she didn't dare to say it out loud.

Danvers.

Shut the fuck up, she thought to herself.

Just because Kara had a wine barrel with her name on it, didn't mean they actually sold any wine. Lena ended up grabbing two random wines and marched away.

Green eyes were roaming the fruit aisle now. So many options. She picked out grapes, bananas, cherries and found herself debating whether she should get nectarines or peaches. Or both? That's when Lena heard the front door open.

"You came early today, Danvers," said a loud male voice. Lena froze. What were the odds?

"I know! Staff meeting was rescheduled for today. Which means right after I am dropping these off for you, I have to hurry home, get dressed and pretty much fly myself over there." She recognized the voice. Of course it was _her._ It had to be. It seemed as though fate was playing with Lena ever since she stepped foot in this town. Lena didn't tear her gaze away from the nectarines in front of her. Please don't see me, she chanted over and over again in her head.

"I better not waste your time then. Take them over there." Where was _there_ though? Maybe it was on the other side of the store. That way Lena could just quietly pay for her groceries, and sneak out before Kara saw her. That seemed manageable. It was only after she heard the sound of boots approaching, yeah _those_ boots, that her plan came crushing down. She saw from her peripheral vision a figure coming closer. Suddenly Lena thought it would be good to take random nectarines and inspect them like suburban dads do. Yeah, that was a good strategy to not stand out. Maybe Kara wouldn't see her after all. 

"Hey Lena! How are you?" Surprise, surprise. She hated how much she loved the sound of that voice. Putting her great acting skills to play, she turned her head to the right, frowning as if she didn't know who was calling her. And there she was. Her savior from the other day, the blonde mechanic with a toothy grin that only could be described as angelic. It took over her whole face, it was large and bright. Lena never noticed before how white Kara's teeth were. It almost made her self conscious. Suddenly she wanted to go home and brush her own.

Kara was very casual today, she had a basic white shirt on, grey sweatpants and her dirty boots. She wasn't empty handed though. Three large boxes with fruits were in her hands and Lena's eyes instantly went to Kara's flexed biceps. They were _massive_. How did she miss them before? Trying her best to not forget the situation Lena was in, she flashed a smile of her own at Kara and turned fully to her with a nectarine in her hand. She felt stupid.

"I am good. How are you?"

The blonde had reached the aisle and put the boxes carefully down. "I am great! It's good to see you here." She then started taking out apples from the top box and emptied them in the apple section, close to where Lena was standing. She took a glance at what Lena was holding and then met her eyes with a smug smile.

"I highly recommend peaches by the way," she added in a much lower tone, and gestured with her eyes what she was referring to. It was supposed to be teasing, but to Lena's ears it was plain erotic and my God did she wish Kara would never stop talking about peaches again.

"They are yours?"

"Maybe. But I guarantee you, you'll love them."

"Okay then. They better not disappoint me." Lena didn't know why she was playing along. It was like her body had a will of its own. She took a handful of peaches and put them in her basket.

"Never."

Where did all this confidence come from?

Lena coughed. Retreat. You have to retreat, her mind screamed.

"So, the farm you mentioned yesterday is yours?"

"More like I was raised in one. I may not live with my mother anymore but I still spend a lot of time helping her out. Al here is a long time costumer of ours. You'll find me in the store pretty much every other day around 10. Well, except today but that was a one time thing."

"Good to know. What do you recommend me getting from here?"

"Whatever you like. Everything is tasty as hell to be honest. I have a weakness for apples though, so yeah. I always say apples." Kara offered her an apple and Lena took it without breaking eye contact. This felt much more intimate than necessary and Lena suddenly felt naked. If Kara wasn't planning on banging at the back of the store, she needed to stop.

Oh God what was Lena thinking?

Kara was almost completely finished with emptying her boxes and looked inside the shopping basket now. "I see you like wine."

"I love it actually."

Before the conversation could escalate anymore, a loud voice boomed, startling them both.

"Kara, when you are done chit chatting with the lovely woman, could you please bring the milk inside. I don't want it to spoil in the middle of the heat."

"I am on my way!" she yelled out, slightly shaky. "Right, um, duty calls. I gotta go but it was great seeing you again. Have a wonderful day, Lena."

"You too, Kara."

They shared one last smile and Kara hurriedly emptied her last box before she left the store. Lena exhaled loudly. Her vacation wouldn't end well. She knew it.

-

After some more time in the store Lena decided to pay and go home. She didn't encounter Kara anymore. As she was packing her things in a bag, the owner of the store Al passed by and spoke to the cashier, "Lyra, can you drop this off at Kara's after you finish your shift? She was in a hurry and forgot it outside." Lena caught a glimpse of what he was referring to. It was a black zip up hoodie.

"Sorry, Al. I have to pick up my brother from the airport. You know how long it takes to get there."

"Alright. I guess I will just bring it to her after I close the store."

"I can bring it to her," Lena jumped in without thinking. What the fuck. Why did she do that?

Al turned around surprised. "Would that be okay with you? It's no issue, I can bring it myself."

"No, it's fine. I insist." 

"Well, thank you! I appreciate it." Wow, the people in this town sure as hell were very trusting, even towards complete strangers.

He handed her the hoodie (yes, it smelled amazing) and Lena left the store with a knot in her stomach. There was no logical explanation as to why she did that. In her mind she tried to reason it with the fact that Kara had been so incredibly nice to her, Lena felt obligated to do something in return. To get even.

Yes that must have been the reason. Nothing else. She just wanted to return the favor. That way she could finally move on with her life and stop feeling like a burden to Kara. There was just one small problem. Where the fuck could she find Kara?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big chapter, I hope you don't fall asleep while reading. :)  
> As always, thanks for reading and commenting. I see y'all and I appreciate you.
> 
> Anddddd maybe things will get a bit saucy next chapter, we'll see....

"Hello, J'onn."

Lena ended up at the mechanic's shop once again. This time she found him in the garage, working inside an old Chevy. As soon the man saw her, he got out and greeted her.

"Hey. Nice to see you. Is everything alright with your car?"

"Yes! Everything works just fine. I am actually here to thank you properly for your service yesterday." J'onn lowered his head shyly and smiled.

"You don't have to."

"Yes, I do. You won't accept my money, so I brought you wine. I hope you like it?" She took it out of her shopping bag and presented it in front of him. A nervous chuckle escaped the dark skinned mechanic, as he gently took it in his hands. His eyes were sparkling in gratitude and at that moment Lena was so glad that she had decided to bring him that present. 

"You really didn't have to. But thank you so much. I will try it out tonight." Seeing him so happy reminded her of Kara. She could see why these two got along so well. They appreciated the little things in life.

Green eyes widened suddenly and Lena held out her hand. "I am so sorry I never introduced myself properly. That's so rude of me. I am Lena." Cat was out of the bag anyways, Kara knew her first name now so it was only fair that she told J'onn as well. Would he connect the dots? At least his reaction didn't give away such thing. J'onn simply accepted her hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Lena."

"Can I ask you something? I was at the grocery store earlier and I saw Kara very briefly but she left this there," she raised the zip up hoodie that so strongly smelled of the blonde. "I want to give it back. Would you mind telling me where she lives?"

"Sure, it's actually really not far. I will write you down the address and you can put it into your GPS."

"Thank you." J'onn immediately went to the small desk at the far end of his garage where he had a laptop, several notebooks, pens and a bottle of water. Lena followed him and waited patiently as he sat the wine down and wrote the address on a blank page before he tore it out of the notebook. The piece of information was then given to her with a polite grin.

"She is definitely not at home right now but she should back around three o'clock." Great. More time to overthink this plan and ending up not going.

"Good then I will visit later. Thanks for this and have a good day!"

"I have to thank." He waved her goodbye and Lena left.

Something inside of her was still protesting against the idea, telling her that she could just give the item to J'onn and run away. Kara and her weren't supposed to meet again. She sighed inside her car. Why were human relationships so complicated for her? She had no problem when it came to professional affiliations. She knew how to approach business people, talk to them, behave around them and keep their interest without any worry or doubt. But outside her work? Her own family relationships were built on fear and manipulation. Lena had no idea what a healthy relationship looked like until she met Sam Arias two years ago. And even with her, it took a long time for Lena to give in and allow her to get close. It didn't come naturally to her to talk about herself or to share intimacy. But Sam was patient. Perhaps it was the fact that she was a mother, perhaps it simply was her character. Either way, Lena was forever grateful for hiring her as CFO at L-Corp. They hit it off instantly. And come to think of it, they were very similar in a lot of ways: hard working, ambitious, selfless and with a strong sense for justice. It still pained Lena deeply how they broke it off. It was her fault entirely...

-

Lena eventually decided to visit Kara. Since she spoke without thinking back in that store, she was now obligated to pay the price. Lena Luthor never ignored her responsibilities. So a little after 3 o'clock, she made her way to the address J'onn had given her. It was a ten minute drive, located just a little outside the town center. Unlike Lena's own home situation, Kara had an actual neighborhood. A _real_ neighborhood. It was a countryside with farms and wheat filling the area wherever you looked. It was a pretty scenery, even the smell of cattle mixed with silage was kind of comforting. It felt personal, _alive_. She still very much appreciated living next to the beach but it was a different kind of beauty. It was like her, quiet and distant.

Now, the blonde's house was hidden to the untrained eye. Or well...more like you wouldn't think someone lived in there because it was a freaking barn. Yes, Kara lived in a barn house. Lena had to double check the address with the street sign in front of her. She followed the sand path and parked her car right outside the entrance. She noticed two cars inside the property. One she recognized as the truck Kara drove upon the Luthor's arrival some days ago.

Flashbacks of seeing Kara for the first time instantly filled her mind. Those _eyes_. That _smile_. That _smell_.

_"I saw smoke coming out of your car from the distance. Everything alright there?"_

Lena had to shake herself out of the memories. They felt so real out of sudden.

The second car was a green Bronco. It was an old model but it was completely customized and in great shape. Did Kara have someone over? Maybe that was a sign, maybe Lena should leave. But that would be ridiculous, she didn't come all this way just to chicken out right now. She mentally slapped herself. God, she felt stupid. It was just a fucking hoodie she had to return. Why was she so nervous?

She checked herself in the rear view mirror before finally stepping out of her Mercedes. Opening the wooden gate, she slowly walked up to the house entrance. Was this even the front door? She had no idea. On closer inspection, she saw a bell and pushed the small button one she reached it.

And then she waited.

And _waited_.

And _waited_.

Before she could rethink all her life decisions that led up to this moment, the door opened. And there she was. Kara didn't even have to try, she looked enchanting even in a simple white blouse and red trousers. Her hair was in a tight ponytail, adding to the professional look she had going on. At the same time it highlighted her strong facial structure. What was amazing about Kara's face though was that although it was defined, her skin looked so fucking soft. It must feel nice to cup that cheek...

Her eyes doubled their size when she saw Lena. They were big and blue. _So so_ blue. She quickly snapped out of her initial shook and grinned widely at her guest. It infected Lena with an excitement she didn't know she had.

"Lena! Hey. What are you doing here? Come in." Kara instantly made room for the raven haired woman to come in.

There were so _different_. Lena hadn't even invited Kara inside when she came announced and with her repaired car for fucks sake. In contrast, Kara let her in _immediately_ , even though she was completely caught off guard.

Lena shyly greeted her and followed her inside. And wow. It was _gorgeous_. She was welcomed by a warm interior. It almost reminded her of those modern lofts in National City but this was much more charming. She couldn't help but think it directly reflected Kara's personality. The place was wooden and with a great view outside. The living room was right in the center, decorated with a big black leather couch, a small glass table and a TV mounted on the wall, which was accompanied by a low-board. In the back was the kitchen, which matched the overall black furniture and had a wide window over the sink. There was also a staircase that led upstairs to an open bedroom that consisted of a king sized bed, a big closet and a large roof window. Speaking of big windows, there was a large sliding door downstairs to the left which led to the garden. One obvious contrast between Kara's home and Lena's home back in National City was that this barn had a lot pictures. Not necessarily art but pictures of Kara and friends, family, hell even animals. Lena's house had exactly _one_ picture. It was of her, Sam and Eve. Talk about lonely life.

"It looks incredible in here," she said in awe.

"Thank you. It took us over a year to finish this but it was so worth it."

Lena raised her eyebrows at Kara who was proudly looking around. "Don't tell me you are a constructor too?"

"Sadly no but it definitely comes in handy to know one or two things about building when you work at a farm. I helped out as much as I could."

They were just standing there in the middle of the barn then. Admiring the house, stealing glances at each other. Lena almost forgot why she came in the first place.

She looked down at her hand. Right, the hoodie.

"So...you forgot something at the store today." Kara titled her head and shifted her eyes to the item in question when it dawned on her. She smacked her hand against her forehead. Don't hit that beautiful face, Lena thought.

"Oh snap. I did! I didn't even notice. Thank you so much for coming all this way." The last part came out so soft, so earnest. It was also reflected in the way she looked at Lena. She had to tear her eyes away from the blonde to not get burned. Awkwardly, she extended her arm and offered the hoodie for Kara to take.

"Honestly, it's the least I could do for you. J'onn gave me your address. I hope that was okay?" Kara took the hoodie and fortunately not touching Lena's hand in the process. It was laid on her couch and she focused all her attention back to Lena. The pale woman felt so exposed all of a sudden. Now without anything in her hands, she played with the ring on her thumb to get rid of the nervousness. 

"Of course it is. Everyone is welcome here. Wanna drink or eat something?"

"Oh no thank you. I actually have to leave, I just came to give this to you." Lena didn't escape the puzzled look in Kara's blue eyes, even if it was there just for a tiny second. She saw it and she knew she deserved it. What kind of excuse was that? It was obvious she lied and just wanted to get the hell away from that house. From _Kara_. But the blonde was too nice to ask her about it. Instead, she gave her a toothy grin and nodded. God, she probably thought I hate her, Lena told herself.

"Fair enough." She held a finger up. "Just wait a minute. I will be right back." As soon as she said that, she jogged to her kitchen and opened the refrigerator. What was going on? 

Kara came back with a wine bottle in her hands. _Oh no_.

Her cheeks were faintly pink. "I figured since you enjoy wine, this would be something you would like. It's from our own wine production. Nothing fancy but it's good stuff."

Fuck. Lena didn't deserve her. She was convinced no one deserved her. Heavy guilt fell upon her then. This couldn't go on. Lena was already too sexually attracted to her an Kara wasn't making it any easier for her with gestures like that.

"Oh Kara, I can't take this."

"Yes you can. It's a gift. A Midvale welcome gift."

"You've already done more than enough for me. It's really not necessary." Kara stepped a bit closer. Wrong move. Wrong move. 

"I insist. Everyone who steps foot into my home gets one. I will be really offended if you refuse."

Breathe in. Breathe out.

Now or never.

"Kara, I really appreciate your generosity and kindness...you really seem like an incredible person but I should be clear about something," Lena swallowed the lump in her throat and added in a much colder tone, "I am not here to make friends as inviting as it may be. I came to Midvale to get away from everything and have a peaceful time by myself. I really don't want to socialize with anyone more than necessary. Thank you for this but I can't take it. It feels wrong and it's not fair to you. You've been so nice to me since day one."

There. She said it.  
It was supposed to feel like a weight was lifted off her chest but instead it remained there. Nothing had changed.

Kara searched her eyes for a moment. Lena didn't know what she was looking for but she had become a master in putting on facades. She wouldn't let Kara see the war inside of her. No. She would not show any sign of emotion. The blonde nodded and gave her a ghost of a smile.

"Okay, sure. I totally respect that. I am sorry if I came off too strong...it never was my intention to make you feel uncomfortable but thank you for being honest. I just- I wanted to make you feel welcome, I know it can get very lonely in a place unknown. But keep this, please. I selected it specifically for you and I think you will love it." Kara's voice came out so serious for the first time ever since the two had met. It made Lena's heart stop. Literally, she stopped breathing for a second. The softness that usually coated every word of hers was still there but it was delivered with a much stronger, deeper tone. Like it came straight from the heart. It felt like a hug. A hug Lena would never experience again.

_"I know it can get very lonely in a place unknown."_

Lena wished she could have asked what that meant. But it wasn't her place and she knew it. Especially not after what she did just a few moments ago. She was sure her face was blank like a canvas. No trace of emotion or reaction, whereas the woman in front of her was a full bleeding canvas. Even now she still was smiling. Lena nodded halfheartedly. This was a mistake. Coming to Midvale was a _mistake_. Letting Kara get close to her was a mistake.

She accepted the wine that was given to her. She didn't look at it though.

"Thank you."

_"I wanted to make you feel welcome."_

A sudden wave of anger filled her body. She wasn't fragile for fucks sake. She was a grown woman. A Luthor. She didn't need a savior. She was her own.

"And don't worry, I can take care for myself," she added more sharply than intended. The small smile she gave Kara couldn't cover it up.

The blonde however agreed in complete understanding, "I have absolutely no doubts about that."

-

Lena hurried outside after that. They exchanged a final goodbye and she didn't look back.

Don't feel.

Don't let yourself feel.

She got inside her car and sped away.

Don't feel.

She kept telling herself that. It was all going to spill over soon, she knew it but it didn't matter.

-

Lena got home to a new email in her private account. That only could mean one thing. She hoped James Olson had good news for her because she went through enough emotional distress the past two days. Opening the unread mail, she was faced with a short but promising paragraph.

  
_Dear Ms. Luthor,_

_thank you for the kind words. It means a lot to hear that such a remarkable business woman like you takes interest in our Newspaper. We are more than intrigued by your offer and I would love to schedule an appointment. Of course it goes without saying that we will not take advantage of the situation or report your staying in Midvale. No one except my team will know about your visit and we are not intending to make any statements after our meeting either._

_Would this Wednesday at 12pm work for you?_

_Best regards,_

_James Olson_

That was good. Lena knew that James Olson wouldn't budge easily as nice as this email sounded but the fact that he was willing to meet her meant something. She had read a lot about him prior to arriving in Midvale. The Newspaper might have been small but James Olson was a well known figure in the industry. Initially starting as a photographer in Metropolis, he became quickly popular and worked closely with the likes of the Daily Planet and later on CatCo Media, when he moved to National City. Then, just last year, he made the big announcement that he was retiring and would settle down in Midvale, where he would continue his philanthropic work and help smaller communities to prosper. Thus, he bought Midvale Newspaper, became editor-in-chief and in a matter of a few months the firm rose from its ashes. It may still not be a competition to other media giants, but with Olson's direction it had become a name worthy of mentioning. After carefully analyzing his interviews on the net some time ago, Lena was able to judge his character and prepare herself for a potential meeting. He was a passionate and very determined man with a clear vision and values that he did not negotiate: truth and integrity. He came across as very genuine, always with a big smile and big words but she wasn't falling for it. He seemed self righteous, as much as others didn't see it that way. Talking business with Olson wouldn't be a walk in the park, but he was still easy prey for a _Luthor_. Lena had to deal with a variety of business people in her life, even total scum that deserved to be locked up, so it was safe to say she wouldn't get intimidated by this man. No, she had it all under control. Everything was going according to plan.

-

The following days were spent in silence. Which was quite the opposite from what was happening inside Lena. There was this restlessness that manifested itself in the pit of her stomach. She thought that by cutting ties with Kara, it would finally go away but it had gotten worse. It seemed like even her own mind had betrayed her because it was making her feel guilty now. Apparently she had done a big mistake. All of it was just irritating. She didn't know what she wanted or needed anymore. So she sat down, and tried her best to stay busy.

Lena read four books already and was about to start her fifth. She didn't leave the house other than the mandatory grocery store visits and the occasional walks to the beach. She was bored out of her mind, which even resulted into her daring to jog again. Yes, that was correct. She did it on Monday, it sucked just as much as the first time but at least she didn't get lost again.

One thing she observed during her stay so far was that she hadn't seen her "neighbors", not once. Not even for a second. She wondered if they were anything like her. Isolated, cold, work obsessed? Truth be told, with each passing day she found herself getting calmer. Not necessarily about the Kara thing but in a more general way. For instance, when her mother called on Tuesday, she was less annoyed than normally. They managed to talk for two minutes without biting each other's heads off. That was progress. She also called to check up on Eve which was another plus. Most of the time it happened the other way around cause Lena rarely called people. 

-

It was finally Wednesday and the youngest Luthor was excited to say the least. This would be the first time in what seemed to be ages where Lena could get work done. She picked out a dark green peplum dress, straightened her hair and applied a dark red lipstick. Taking her black purse, she gave herself one last look in the mirror and confidently said, "You got this, bitch."

The newspaper was located just a minute away from J'onn's shop. It must have been the busiest street in this town. There was a cafe opposite to her destination and several other stores surrounding them. The newspaper didn't really stand out in the masses of buildings. Walking inside, she was instantly greeted by the unpleasant combination of cheap AC coldness and the thick, warm air of the building. Although it was hot outside, she still preferred it over this humidity. As suspected, it wasn't a big firm but it was held in good condition nonetheless. Unlike big city companies, it didn't have an all white interior, but a friendly peach cream color that was contrasted by white furniture. After the receptionist kindly gave her directions, Lena walked by numerous desks with reporters and other staff working.

She headed straight to the big office at the very back. Its walls were all made out of glass and the door was already open. The whole thing screamed modern owner who wants to be seen as equal, not superior. It was a strategy used even in National City. By having see-through walls, open doors, maybe even food and a couch inside, it made CEOs look more approachable to their workers and like they were part of the team. Lena wasn't too impressed with the whole idea though. A leader was a leader. Boundaries should be made, otherwise people got too comfortable and walked around like they owned the company. But truth was, they were replaceable and they needed to know their place. She was all for team work and healthy relationships between employers and employees but at the end of the day you had a great responsibility as a head of a business. People needed to trust and _listen_ to you.

Lena reached the office and could see James Olson sitting inside, typing something on his computer. She knocked firmly against the open door and was greeted by a radiant smile as soon as he saw her. Yeah, that was not gonna work on her.

"Ms. Luthor, welcome!" He got up and walked around the desk as she came inside. Damn he was _tall_. Tall and broad. His clean face held kindness, she didn't know yet how much of it was genuine and how much was pretentious but her gut hadn't given her any red flags so far so that meant something.

"Hello, Mister Olson. It is a pleasure to meet you." They shook hands.

"The pleasure is all mine, Ms. Luthor. Come sit. " He gestured to the chair in front of his large desk and Lena was about to accept that offer when the door opened, followed by an all too familiar voice speaking.

"James, do you want me to come in before or after your meet-" She looked up from her paper and stopped dead in her tracks. Her mouth hung upon and she looked like a deer caught in the headlights. But so was Lena. Why was Kara here? Was she a reporter? This had to be a joke. Out of all the professions that were available in this town, she had to have the one that Lena wanted to invest in. But what was almost more surprising to her, and _God_ did it sound pathetic, was the fact that Kara was wearing a beautiful cream and white jumper with a matching cream skirt. She even had her hair in a perfect bun. Kara looked so very different than the other times. So much more feminine? For some reason Lena's ignorant ass didn't think Kara would wear such clothing. But thank God she did. It looked _so_ good on her.

The blonde quickly recovered from her shook and greeted Lena carefully.

"Lena. Hey, it's good to see you." It was like she wasn't sure whether Lena was actually there or just an illusion. The woman in question raised her eyebrows in return. Her visit was announced after all.

"You seem surprised." Kara was about to answer but James chimed in. He looked back and forth between the two.

"You know each other?"

"Yeah, we've met," the blonde nodded and looked back to Lena. "Um, James didn't clarify which Luthor would come."

"Were you expecting my brother to break out of prison? Or that Lillian would take time out of her genocidal world plans and visit Midvale?" It came out with humor but all three of them knew there was bitterness hidden in those words. Kara swallowed visibly and looked down for a second. "Um, I don't- I am sorry. Yes, you are right. I should have known." Her cheeks were burning red now.

"Well, Ms. Luthor may share the same name as her family but she is nothing like them. That's why she is here. So, what can I do for you, Kara?"

"Um, right, I am really sorry for walking in. I just needed to hand this in. You wanted it published by tomorrow."

"Yes, thank you. Just leave it on the table, I will read through it and let you know if it's ready."

"Okay. Sorry again." She did as told with her head hung low and left quickly without giving Lena another glance. She noticed that even Kara's scent matched her outfit. It wasn't the one Lena loved so much. It was replaced by a more soft, fruity fragrance that reminded Lena of that fruit market in Italy last summer. She liked it but she liked the other scent more. For some reason it felt more raw, more like _Kara_. But then again, who was Lena to judge? She clearly didn't know Kara after all. Besides, it didn't matter now anyways. Kara had left and Lena was here for business That was the only thing she would think about right now.

James walked around his desk and finally sat down on his chair, gesturing Lena to do the same. "How can I help you, Ms. Luthor?"

"Please, call me Lena." He nodded pleased. "Call me James."

"As I already mentioned in my e-mail, I want to expand my horizons and use my resources to connect and inform people around the world. Change begins from the bottom, not from established multimillionaire companies. I know Midvale may not seem like a place I would want to invest but your work ethic is inspiring and the level of professionalism and knowledge that your reporters possess is much more evolved than what I've seen in Metropolis or National City. So I want to help push this newspaper into an even better direction."

"Thank you. I am glad to hear that someone like you acknowledges what we are doing here. We really appreciate it. I just hope you can understand that it came quite as a shook to us when you announced your interest. It's not everyday that a billionaire wants to buy off a small newspaper. Usually when that happens, there are ulterior motives involved. No offense, I am not trying to accuse you of anything by any means. I am just making clear that we take truth and integrity very dear to our hearts here at Midvale Newspaper. We are a family and we are more than open to welcome new members as long as their hearts are in the right place." She nodded. She didn't blame him. If this had been about L-Corp, Lena would have said the same thing. Hell, she probably would have done a thousand background checks before even inviting someone to her office.

"No offense taken. Let me tell you this from one business person to another-"

"-Reporting the truth is not business, Lena. "

Oh you want to play _that_ game, she thought.

"Right, but you _are_ a business man, James. Otherwise you wouldn't have waited for the value of this newspaper to drop by 50% and _then_ decide to buy it." James chuckled impressed. Lena was surprised he didn't see it coming. Wasn't it obvious that she would come prepared? Or that challenging a Luthor never ended well? As much as she didn't share any of the scandalous traits with her family, one thing they all had in common was that they always won.

She cut him off before he uttered a response. "You don't have to justify yourself. I understand. But lets not fool ourselves here. We both want to do good in the world. Sometimes however it takes more than goodwill to do that. Money is a driving force in this society and it is needed to do things...the newspaper is doing well, and compared to how it did a year ago I would even say incredible. Subscription numbers are steadily rising and by next year they will double. But it can be more. Now, I don't know how much money you have available to invest in expanding your work here, but it is safe to say that with me as owner, money will never be an issue again. I can help bringing in new readers and I can and _will_ make sure that nothing changes in the style and content of the newspaper. There is no ulterior motive here. I think my work has shown more than once that my intentions are pure and I don't have to prove myself to anyone. I know how important this newspaper is for you and I would never force you out of it. If you accept my offer, I promise you, you will remain editor-in-chief. That's all I have to say."

He was holding her composed gaze as he was taking in her words. Lena knew she cracked him. She could see it in his eyes. They were no longer defensive.

"I will discuss it with my team and I will let you know what my decision will be soon," he said with a polite smile.

She nodded and rose slowly. "I am looking forward to hearing from you. It was nice meeting you. Thank you for your time." She offered her hand and he got up, taking it. "Likewise."

Lena left his office confidently. He would call back.

Once out, she spotted the blonde of her nightmares a few feet away from her. Kara was writing something on paper. Judging by the look on her face, she was completely absorbed by it. Her face looked so calm yet so concentrated. 

Should she approach her? Was it fair after that shit show she gave the other day? They were in a professional environment after all, it was out of line to bring it up or to even engage in a conversation. But Kara had seen her earlier, the least she could do was tell her goodbye. She may have been a dick but at least she wasn't an impolite dick. She approached the office desk slowly, feeling her heartbeat spiking up. She exhaled. Worst case scenario was Kara just telling her to leave. She could handle that. Hopefully.

"A mechanic, a farmer and a reporter. That's an interesting combination," the business woman said as smoothly as she could. It came out rather husky and she mentally slapped herself for it. Now is _not_ the time to flirt. Kara's head shot up and that genuinely surprised look from earlier was on display again. This time she broke out in a nervous chuckle.

"I get that a lot. But it's pretty cool to be honest. Doing different things makes life much more exciting."

Oh thank God, she was talking to her. But Lena could tell that smile didn't reach her face. Of course it wasn't, if Lena was in her position she would have told her to fuck off. Kara was not obligated to be nice or talk to her anymore.

"Any other talents I should be aware of?"

"Um, I can hold my breath for over a minute." Both broke out in a small grin at her response. It quickly got awkward once they realized the conversation wasn't continuing. Kara fumbled with her pen and avoided eye contact.

Right. Lena should go.

"I better get going. I am sure you are busy. Have a good day at work."

"Thanks, you too- I mean, have a good day, Lena." Their eyes lingered on each other for a little longer before Lena had the courage to move herself away from that hypnotizing face.

She sighed loudly as soon as she stepped out in the summer heat. Midvale definitely loved keeping her on her toes.

Coffee would be good now though.

Lena took advantage of the fact that there was a café literally in front of her and headed inside. It was packed but she could see why. Vintage met modern style, making it feel very homely. Earthy colors dominated the space, matching the combination between modern furniture and rustic decor. They even had a book shelf in the far corner.

She had to wait approximately ten minutes to get her coffee. In the meantime she observed her surroundings. The majority of people here were young, around 15-25. She was surprised to see so much youth in a small town like Midvale. The next thing she noticed was that there was almost no phone in sight. People were actually talking to each other or simply enjoying their solitude, without a screen in front of their faces. _Huh_ , she thought. This place was full of surprises.

Eventually the line thinned out in the front and it was her turn. She got her latte and made her way outside. Well, at least she attempted to cause next thing she knew was someone bumping into her, resulting into her latte to spill over. That's what you get for not taking a cup lid with your order.

Her attacker turned out to be a young man, a little shorter than Lena. Admittedly, he was cute but the poor guy had completely frozen in place with his mouth hanging low and green eyes wide open.

"Oh my God. I am so so so so sorry. I-um,-" Then he looked up and Lena was pretty sure his heart stopped beating because he blinked several times without reacting at all. "Wow, _Miss Luthor_. Sorry, I am really sorry I didn't see-" she stopped him, laughing at how adorable he was. The man looked like he was about to cry.

"Hey, hey. It's fine. Take a breath. It's all good, if anything, it was my fault. I should have looked."

The stranger swallowed thickly and grabbed some napkins from the nearby table. "Let me help you at least." He cleaned her now almost empty cup and coffee stained hand. She thanked him and he knelt down to clean the ground next. She was met by a nervous grin when he straightened himself up to eye level again.

"Hi...my name is Winn by the way." He held his clean hand out and Lena shook it.

"Hello, Winn. I am Lena."

"Yes of course, I know. Lena Luthor. I saw you at the Newspaper before your meeting with James," he beamed. So everyone worked there apparently? What a small world.

"You did? So you work there then? Are you a reporter?"

"No- I mean yes, I work there but I am the IT guy."

"That's great. Well, if I visit again, I will make sure to look out for you." Just hearing those words made him smile vividly.

"That would be great, yes! So, um, can I get you a new coffee? Or anything else? Actually, let me get you one. It's the least I can do."

"Oh no you really don't have to. I don't need all this coffee anyways." Lena felt so bad for him, Winn really looked like he took it personal. "And I don't want to keep you up any longer. The line is huge and you probably need to go back to work."

"I do actually. Hopefully I will see you soon then."

"Yes! It was lovely meeting you, Winn."

She exited the cafe with the sticky cup in her equally sticky hand and grinned at the memory of Winn apologizing. 

Oh Midvale, You were an odd town.

-

_"Kara, guess who I just met."_

_"Britney Spears?"_

_"What? No. Lena Luthor."_

_"Oh, really?"_

_"Yes, really. She was so nice and I made such a fool out of myself. Ugh. Her eyes are so beautiful."_

_"Yeah. They really are."_

_"So, anyways. We kinda bumped into each other at the caf é when I was going to get our orders. I made her coffee spill but she was super nice about it. Didn't even let me get her a new one and she said she would look out for me next time she came here."_

_"That's great, Winn. She sounds like a nice person."_

_"Even better than I initially thought"_

_"So, there is a chance Lena Luthor will come back? And meet up with James?"_

_"She didn't say. She said if she were to come, she would greet me. That's all. But I don't think James_ _is ready to give up the Newspaper to be honest. He just started working here and he loves it."_

_"I don't know. He is yet to address anything about that appointment they had. I think he does consider it."_

_"Well, I bet she offered a lot of money. And I mean, can you imagine the kind of media attention we would get if Lena Luthor bought Midvale Newspaper? Shit. I would finally get a new computer for my office."_

_"Oh yes, you really need a new one."_

-

Lena hadn't opened Kara's wine, let alone looked at it yet. After she accepted it from the blonde, she threw it (not literally) in the back of her car and when she got home, simply left it on her liquor cabinet. She avoided walking past it ever since then.

After yesterday's surprise encounter with her, the urge to grab the wine was stronger than ever. She wanted to know why Kara chose it. She wanted to taste it. Figure out what Kara thought who she was. Did it change after learning about her last name? What _did_ she know about her family? What did she know about _Lena_? It was bothering her, not knowing the answer. Would it be weird to just show up at her house and ask her? Jesus, she was not okay. At times like these she needed her friend. Her best friend. She needed Sam. She always had the answer to everything, she could calm her down-

The phone rang. For the Love of whatever God existed, please don't let it be her mother, she thought. Anyone but her. Lillian was like a vulture that fed off Lena's misery, she would taunt her till she went mad.

But turns out, it was an unknown number. Could it be James? She did leave her number in the first e-mail she had sent, so it would make sense.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I hope it is okay that I am calling you?" a deep voice asked. Now _that_ was interesting. It was James. She didn't expect him to call so soon. 

"Of course. I gave you my number after all. How can I help you?"

"Right, so I was interested in having another conversation about that offer of yours." Fuck yes.

"What did you have in mind?" Lena kept her professional tone but was mentally jumping around in excitement.

"I want to hear your ideas. I don't think it is fair to make up my mind without hearing your vision and plans first."

"I am glad to hear that. When do you want me to come by?"

"How about tonight? We can go for a drink and talk there in privacy. Of course it is a strictly professional meeting, there is no other motive from my side."

A drink? Her face scrunched up in confusion. She didn't like were this was going. Truth be told, business related dinners were a thing and were commonly suggested even in National City, but she _hated_ them. She hated the very idea of them and never agreed to the invitations. Business was supposed to be dealt out in office spaces. Not in fancy restaurants or bars.

Now, she didn't want to scare away a potential business partner, so she said the next words as friendly as possible, "James, I don't do business matters in bars or restaurants. I appreciate the gesture but I rather talk about this at your office."

"I understand. I just feel like we kind of started off the wrong foot. I am just a regular guy, Lena. I am not some billionaire CEO who thinks he owns the world. I simply care a lot about the newspaper, that's all. So I thought it would be a good idea to talk about this outside the office, somewhere more comfortable." Overly considerate people seemed to be everywhere in Midvale and it was starting to annoy her. Why did it matter to him if she was comfortable or not?

"I don't think we started off the wrong foot at all. We both made very clear where we stand and what we want. I take no offense in that. Nor do I judge you."

"Good. Neither do I. But the offer still stands. It's a business meeting _à la Midvale_ , I promise."

She sighed. What did she get herself into...

"I don't know, James."

"Look, I get it. You don't want to be seen and I don't blame you. But most regulars at this bar are just from our newspaper and the police department. And those guys sure as hell don't care." What was the deal with those police officers? Kara hinted a similar thing when she brought Lena home on her first day.

Ugh. She was getting tired and needed a drink but couldn't go near her stupid cabinet or that stupid wine bottle. This "meeting" better was worth it.

"Fine."

"If you decide otherwise it's no problem. Does 9pm sound good?"

Yes, sure." She wasn't really listening anymore. She massaged her temple.

"Great. The place is called _Kryptonite_. It is the best in town and the owner is a close friend of mine. She will make sure you feel safe."

-

James kept his word. They strictly spoke about the newspaper and Lena _did_ feel comfortable in this bar. It was crowded for a Thursday night but not fully packed. Similarly to that cafe where she met Winn, it was a mixture of vintage and modern, with leather seats and sofas, a lot of motorcycle pictures hanging on the wall and actual motorcycle body parts on display. There were two pool tables in the far end corner and a big flat screen mounted in the center of the bar. As for music, classic rock was playing most of the time and it added perfectly to the atmosphere. 

Lena was currently enjoying her glass of whiskey whilst she listened to James talk about how difficult it was for him when he initially took the Newspaper over. It was the first time he had to take such responsibility over something and essentially he had to teach himself a completely new profession. He never was an owner of anything before.

They were getting along. The tension from yesterday was fading the more they talked. Both may have been guarded and cautious individuals, but they respected each other. James seemed genuinely interested in hearing Lena's ideas and in return Lena appreciated his honesty about his struggles as owner of a newspaper and how he overcame them. They were on a good way.

The way was cut short for that evening when James spotted a certain green eyed guy entering the bar with a certain blue eyed woman. Oh _wonderful_.

James called out for them and their heads snapped towards their direction. Winn was thrilled, whereas Kara was more timid. She had a smile on her face that was kind of nervous, kind of signaling discomfort. Yeah, Lena knew that feeling very well. She felt it right _now_.

James got up to greet them first. Winn wore a grey plaid shirt, black trousers and black shoes and Kara went for a pink dotted print top with black trousers and loafers. Lena and James on the other hand were dressed in business attires.

"Hey Kara. What's up Winn?"

The short man exclaimed, "Hey, guys!"

"Hi!"

All three hugged each other and eventually Lena got up too, not quite knowing what to do.

"Hello, you two," she offered and Winn was sweet enough to hug her. Kara on the other hand went for a handshake. It was awkward to say the least but thankfully the men didn't notice anything.

"Wanna join us?" Okay she took it back. She wished James had noticed the discomfort.

He looked over at Lena, as if it would make a difference whether she said yes or no at this point. "That's cool with you, right?"

"Of course!"

Winn clapped his hands in response. "Awesome. How about we get a table?"

"Good idea."

The boys did all the talking, Kara was completely silent and so was Lena. They hadn't even looked at each other. The group moved to a table right next to the not occupied pool table and settled down. Lena took the seat next to Winn, James the one opposite to Winn and Kara had no other choice but to sit opposite to Lena.

"Are you guys hungry? I will go order something to eat and some drinks," James stated.

"You know my order," Kara smirked at him and as if on reflex, Lena took a last big sip of her whiskey without thinking twice. It burned her throat but it was nothing compared to the feeling in her lower stomach that this woman was giving her. Damn it, Kara.

"Yes, ma'am. What about you, Lena?"

"Just another glass of this." She promised herself it would be her last. There was no way in hell she would not make a fool out of herself in front of those strangers, especially a potential business partner. Two glasses of whiskey were safe. Lena was an experienced drinker, she could handle her alcohol well. What she couldn't handle was an attractive woman with an amazing personality. Her damaged ass could most definitely not deal with that.

Winn disapproved with her choice, "Nah Lena, you gotta try the wings. Trust me. Once you try them, you'll never want to eat something else again."

"We can share, if you prefer." Lena's head snapped to the source of the soft voice. How was she supposed to say no? James and Winn looked at Kara bewildered at her offer and Lena felt her own face get warmer because she knew exactly what they were thinking.

"Okay...I will try one out."

"Great, Winn what do you want, buddy?"

"I'll order myself. Let me come help you."

And just like that, Kara and Lena were left alone. Both women avoided looking directly at each other for longer than a few seconds. Kara played with her watch and Lena played with her empty glass.

"So, you and James are getting along?"

Lena wasn't sure if she was imagining things but Kara's face didn't match her tone. She looked like always, smiling friendly but her voice felt _off._ Like she was forcing herself to say those words. Either way, Lena wanted to make it very clear that James and her were not friends. She didn't want the blonde to be under the impression that Lena preferred James over her or even worse, that she was attracted to him. How could she anyways when Kara existed...

"It is a business meeting."

"At a bar?" Kara replied smugly and Lena rolled her eyes. At least they still could banter around each other.

" _His_ idea. I was against it but if I want him to accept my offer, I need him to warm him up to me."

"Ahh, that's smart. So, is it working so far?"

"Hm. I would say we are on a good way."

"Well, I hope it works out for you." It was so fucking sincere. Kara's big blue eyes were looking at her like she genuinely rooted for Lena. Which made Lena wonder what Kara's relationship to James was. Were they just colleagues or friends? Lena was so conflicted about the blonde. The longer they shared a space together, the more her guilt suffocated her. She had to say _something_. At least apologize for the way she phrased her words back in Kara's house. Maybe even explain why she was so reluctant to make friends. Without confessing her attraction to the reporter of course. And then there was the whole Luthor thing. Kara had not mentioned a single thing about it yet, nor did she treat Lena any differently than before. Point was, Lena had to speak up. And she was going to. 

"Kara. I wanted to-"

"-You guys wanna play pool?"

Yeah perfect timing, Winn. The two men emerged with drinks and plates of food and laid it out on the table. Kara surprisingly seemed very into the suggestion. It appeared she didn't care about what Lena was about to say. She had forgotten about it already. 

"Yes, of course!"

"I've never played in my life before," Lena confessed. Maybe playing pool would clear her head.

"It's easy. What do you say, girls vs boys?"

Lena gave Winn a look. " _Really_?"

However both James and Winn grinned at her. "Kara beat both of our asses last time so you should consider yourself lucky," the tall man added. Lena turned her attention to Kara to check up on her and the blonde just smiled brightly.

"Don't worry I will teach you."

-

"Okay, so it can't be that hard, right? It's just physics."

Lena looked at the stick in her hands and then the balls on the pool table. It should be easy.

"Try it out," Kara encouraged her. Winn and James were currently sitting at their table, eating and talking in peace while the two women decided to train before the match. Lena leaned down and positioned her cue stick to make her first shoot or whatever it was called. She focused on the white ball in front of her and calculated what the best spot to hit was. She took a deep breath and went for it. After the stick made contact with the ball, it went rolling into the triangular rack of balls. As a result, one green ball fell into the corner left pocket.

Physics were great.

Lena turned her around to see an impressed Kara nodding at her.

"That was not bad at all! Your arm work just needs a little bit of improvement."

"Like how?" She looked down at the stick in between her hands.

"Like this," it came from right behind her and she didn't dare to move. A warm hand gently placed itself on her right elbow and lightly pushed Lena's arm downwards. Kara came a step closer then and Lena could feel the blonde's front slightly touching her back. With her left hand, she did a similar gesture. She ever so softly touched Lena's left elbow and nudged it forward this time. Then without missing a beat, she leaned over to put her broad hand on her pale wrist and lower it a bit, thus the stick was now cradled more comfortably between her thumb and index finger. This new positioning of her arms immediately felt much better but it didn't change the fact that Lena had gone a deep shade of red and was completely intoxicated by Kara's presence that was hovering behind her, touching her with her own body. And that fucking perfume...Lena's mind went to places....

"There you go," Kara's voice was quiet and raspy. Did it make her uncomfortable touching Lena like this? Did she care at all? Did she like it?

All Lena knew was that this fucking ache inside of her was growing and growing and with no intention of stopping.

Kara thankfully broke the contact and straightened herself fully up besides Lena. At the loss of their physical intimacy, her body suddenly felt cold.

She clenched her jaw and tried to focus on the task at hand. The balls were all over the table right now and Lena shot her next ball with a bit more pressure this time. A blue ball went in. She practiced like that a few more shots until she felt fully ready to compete against the boys. Lena was insanely competitive by nature and it was safe to say she wasn't messing around. Whenever Kara gave her advice, she made sure to listen carefully. When Lena was set, she turned around to face her pool partner with a smirk. "Lets kick some ass."

-

They won. The end score was 6-4 for the ladies.

Lena didn't want to admit it but she had a lot of fun. The whole group was pleasant to be around with and they complemented each other well. Winn was adorably weird and pretty smart actually, James was more cool headed and observant. Then there was Kara...she was a ray of sunshine who was always optimistic and found a solution to everything in her own unique way. It was a funny bunch for sure. Lena could see after spending hours with them that they were close friends and not just colleagues. But that didn't make Lena feel excluded, in fact all of them always tried to include her in conversations, especially Kara. The two women moved passed their initial awkwardness and actually made a great team together. And yet Kara was still careful around Lena, she could tell. It was little things like always keeping a respectful distance between each other, while the blonde never had an issue with hugging the boys or putting a hand on their shoulders when something was funny. But that was what Lena deserved. It could have been different if she hadn't decided to ruin things before. 

It was okay though. Lena could manage with this. She could suppress the guilt, she could suppress her attraction, she could suppress her need for friendship. She was strong by herself.

Lena was currently in the bathroom, washing her hands. Someone knocked on the door before opening it slowly and stepping in. She saw through the reflection in the mirror that it was Kara.

"Hey, just wanted to check if you were ready? The boys are waiting outside and sent me in."

"Yup, just a moment." Lena dried her hands off and fixed herself in front of the mirror. She applied red lipstick on her lips, being aware that Kara was full on staring at her. The blonde was leaning against the closed door and something about the way she looked at the raven haired woman in that moment and in this particular location felt so dangerous. Lena tried her best to remain calm, although her hands were growing sweaty.

"Red really looks good on you." It gave her shivers. There was so much tension in that room right now. It wasn't just palpable. You could inhale it, _see_ it. 

"Thank you."

They made eye contact through the mirror. Lena smacked her lips together and put her lipstick inside her purse before turning around slowly. "So, James never told me who that great friend of his was that owned the bar. Who is it?"

"My sister Alex. She is the red head with the short hair."

_Oh._

Earlier that night Kara had left the group for a few minutes and went to the bar counter where she spent quite some time talking to an intimidating red head. They were holding each other's hand towards the end of their conversation and when Kara was about to rejoin her friends, she gave her a kiss on her cheek. Lena observed them from a far and she felt a pang of disappointment at the sight. She had no fucking right to be jealous but there she was, still miserable at the fact that Kara was affectionate with other women. She had no idea though that they were sisters.

She felt like an idiot right now.

"Oh that's your sister? I had no idea. " Kara almost smiled. 

"Yeah, she is two years older than me and loves to be overprotective for no reason at all."

"She must love you a lot then."

"She does. But she was also kind of forced to become my protector from a young age." Kara looked at her own feet with a sudden sadness. Lena may have not known the reason but she did know that _look._ Her own mood dropped and she wished she could have offered something, anything to distract Kara. The blonde raised her head to meet Lena's gaze again and added flatly, "I am adopted." 

Lena smiled knowingly, "We have that in common."

No pity, no sadness, no surprised look. Just an honest, _understanding_ smile. Lena knew how it felt to be the new member of the family. How difficult it was to fit in. How stupid strangers reacted when they heard that information. As if they were just told that she was an alien. As if they suddenly had to treat her like a fragile piece of furniture.

Kara's eyes caressed her own gently. Like they were thanking her for handling this sensitive part of her the way Lena did. Kara wasn't obligated to tell her this and yet she still did. She still talked to Lena, still looked at her with no hate or resentment. She still wanted to be around her. Fuck, Lena was the last person to deserve this angel but at that moment a wave of protectiveness came over her. She wanted to hug Kara, tell her that she was there for her, that she wouldn't push her away again. But it wasn't easy. It never was, was it?

"What were you gonna say earlier? Back when we were alone?"

She didn't forget...

Lena shook her head and shrugged the question off with a smile. "Nothing important. Lets go, I am ready."

She approached the door but Kara didn't budge at all. She was still leaning against it. Suddenly her face held such an intense expression. Her eyes were boring into Lena's soul.

"You sure?"

"Yes, Kara. I am sure."

Being so close to each other in this setting made Lena's body temperature spike. That feeling of danger came rushing back.

Silence. Complete silence. Was Kara going to move away? What was going through her head?

Why was she so different tonight? Lena couldn't seem to figure her out. Apparently neither could the blonde because she finally stepped away and opened the door for Lena to walk through. 

And just like that, the silence was broken. Music filled their ears again, they were among people. They were _safe_. Cause whatever was about to happen back in that bathroom, they weren't ready for it. They both knew it. They weren't ready for each other. Not yet.

The women passed by the bar counter and Kara lightly smacked her hand on the surface to draw her sister's attention, while she was cleaning dishes in the sink. She looked up and her features instantly softened.

"Alex, we are leaving."

"Drive safely. I'll see you in a bit."

For the first time that night Alex made eye contact with Lena. It was short lived but it was important. Because at that moment Lena knew that Kara had told the red head about _her_. Her sharp face hardened and looked at Lena like she was her enemy. Kara didn't notice the brief exchange, she was walking ahead as their eyes locked.

Good to know that the overprotective sister hated her.

-

James, Winn, Kara and Lena were standing outside now. Everyone was ready to leave.

"That was fun! It was great seeing you again, Lena. This time thankfully without spilling your drink in the process," Winn snickered and went to hug Lena. He was such a sweetheart.

James was a bit more hesitant, perhaps he was worried that Lena was mad at him for inviting the others to join them but Lena was past that by now. She didn't mind it anymore. Maybe a bit at the start but the night turned out to be lovely. Thanks to them, she was able to enjoy herself and forget for a second who she was. 

In the end James did decide to hug her. "Lena, text me when you arrive, okay?"

"I will." She smiled at him reassuringly and mentally prepared herself to face Kara. She couldn't shake her hand _again._ It could be excused the first time but now it was just embarrassing. 

Kara had a straight face on that was betrayed by her jaw clenching tightly. The blonde went in without hesitating at all and pulled her into her body. Her strong arms wrapped themselves securely around Lena's shorter frame and Lena was sure this was what heaven felt like. She returned the hug immediately, much to her own surprise and allowed herself to melt into the embrace. Why was Kara angry?

"Get home safely," Kara mumbled into her dark hair. Lena was the only one who could hear it and it felt so fucking personal. Like a little secret Kara didn't want to share with anyone. 

Sadly, they let go of each other too soon and the moment was broken. Kara's eyes stared deeply into Lena's before she stepped away and left together with Winn.

Was she jealous? Lena wondered.

She and James went their separate way to their cars and one by one, they all drove off.

Whatever happened tonight, it created a shift in Lena and Kara's relationship. She didn't know if it was for the better or worse but she _knew_ that she couldn't escape the reporter anymore. As much as she kept trying, it only resulted into her losing. They kept bumping into each other, Kara kept talking to her, she kept respecting her, she kept smiling at her and Lena kept wanting her. Her own mind couldn't decide what was right anymore but her body didn't care about that. 

She never felt such raw tension before. And fuck, Lena _loved_ dancing with the devil.

Those blue eyes would destroy her. They both knew it.

But two could play the game...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't too happy with this chapter but it was needed so things finally pick up and get less angsty. Next chapter has smut, fair warning. :)  
> Also, Lena's and Sam's fight will be explained later on, as of right now it's just not relevant.  
> And as always, thank you for reading and commenting! I appreciate it. :) 
> 
> On a completely different note, I wanna be more involved in the fandom so drop me some cool twitter accounts or groupchats (no minors pls) if you want. I need clowns to clown with about the clownery in this show.   
> Thank youuu.

Lena opened Kara's wine as soon as she got home. Still dizzy from the earlier events, she just didn't care anymore. More alcohol was needed and as much as she didn't want to admit it, more of _Kara_ was needed. The warmth the blonde spread, the way her strong arms securely held her, protective even, the way her soft voice so deeply whispered into her ear. It all was too much. The flirting, the unsure looks, the tension. God that _tension_. She couldn't handle it all. She needed another drink. That's how Lena found herself with a now half empty bottle of red wine in her hand, reading its label for the thousandth time. In neat cursive stood its very own name _Summer night dreams._

She still wondered what that was supposed to mean...

Either way it surely didn't help with her already torturous thoughts about the blonde reporter. She just couldn't stop thinking about her. An all too familiar throbbing between her legs had been building up ever since that billiard training session. It was the first time they had been _that_ close. Kara had her literally _trapped_ on the pool table from _behind_. Fucking hell. She craved her touch badly and with alcohol in her system, it intensified this desire. Her senses were heightened and the need for something, that _something_ , was so strong. It had been a very long time since the youngest Luthor felt such arousal.

Despite the fact that she was so comfortably seated on her balcony couch and with all the privacy she wanted, there was no way in hell she would dare to touch herself to the thought of Kara right now.

Never.

She refused to give in like that.

What she _did_ do however was sending a text message to Sam. She knew no shame in that regard. It was a simple _"_ _I am sorry for everything I put you through. I hope you and Ruby are doing well_ _."_ Lena may have been drunk and horny, but she did know how to properly drunk text someone without making a fool out of herself. Yes, even under the influence she was full of self discipline. So why couldn't she discipline herself when it came to Kara? She didn't even know the woman that well.

Lena sighed before getting up and heading towards her bedroom. Everything has always been so much easier with Sam by her side. No matter the situation, no matter how she felt, Sam knew how to make her feel okay. Why did she have to mess this up? Why couldn't Lena be the friend Sam deserved to have? It brought her to tears.

_"Lena, at some point you need to forgive yourself. Mistakes happen, you didn't purposely try to hurt her. Sam knows that and she would accept you with open arms if you finally decided to make a move. She is waiting, you know she is."_

_"I can't bring myself to look her in the eyes again. I can't even look myself in the mirror without feeling the guilt suffocate me. Eve, I hurt her badly meanwhile all she ever did was love and support me. I will never forget the hurt and disappointment in her eyes. I-she is better off without me. She probably doesn't want to see me again anyways and for good reason. I am a Luthor, all I do is hurt people."_

_"That's not true at all and you know it. You are a good person, you've never intentionally tried to hurt anybody, not even your own family and they sure as hell would deserve it. You've always been so hard on yourself to the point where you self sabotage yourself. You are worthy of love and you are worthy of forgiveness, Lena."_

Lena went to sleep that night with a tight ache in her chest. She didn't think about Kara again. The blonde was forgotten for now. She just fell asleep in the familiar company of emptiness in her heart.

-

Saturday morning started off with a short jog through the beach and after a quick shower, a visit to the grocery store would follow. Lena found it quite funny how she had been doing so much grocery shopping in the past week. Back in National City she barely ate cause she was too busy working and when she was not working, she was too exhausted to cook, so she ordered food instead.

But _this_ felt nice.

It was unusual for her. For a _Luthor_. Even when she was younger and still living with her family, they had other people do these "unimportant chores." Yes, buying groceries was seen as a waste of time, a distraction that was only meant to be carried out by servants. It was stupid really but Lena never complained because that's the way she was raised. Only after she moved out and separated herself from the Luthors and their way of living, she realized just how much she had missed out in her life. Like the little things that most people did on a daily basis. The billionaire daughter still remembered the first time she went to a grocery store on her own and how out of place she felt. It was like a whole new world. A world that ironically had always been there, right in front of her.

But now she really enjoyed it. Midvale had managed so far to show Lena a side to her life that was missing. She even preferred washing her dishes by hand now, instead of using the dish washer. Prior to her arrival, she would have never thought of getting her hands wet like that. She found it unnecessary and time consuming.

_Time consuming._

This was another thing that was slowly changing. She took her time with home chores. It wasn't rushed anymore in fear of losing precious time for work.

Currently she was getting dressed to leave for the store. Lena threw on a comfortable floral polo dress with lower block heels, leaving her hair for once in their natural wavy state. She normally only left her raven hair like that when she was staying in, but she couldn't be bothered to straighten it right now. Admittedly it was refreshing and she liked the way it complemented her face. Her hair definitely appreciated it as well. After years of regularly wearing tight ponytails, she didn't even get headaches anymore but at times like these she remembered just how good it felt to let her hair breathe.

-

It was just before 9 when Lena arrived at the store. Her mind didn't fail to remind her at least fifty times from the moment she left the house that Kara would most likely be there. It was nerve wrecking. Thinking about her, seeing her, _talking_ to her. It all left Lena with a kind of anxiety that she didn't even experience in college. And yet, being around her calmed her in a way that no one managed to do. Not even _Sam_. Sam made Lena calm in a sisterly way that was built on love and trust. She was like a mountain that was never moving, always there for the youngest Luthor. She knew her, understood her and didn't judge. Kara on the other hand made Lena calm in a way that felt like she was floating on a cloud in the sky. It was spacious and open, taking her to the unknown but it felt _exciting_ instead of worrying. The blonde didn't know her for a long time nor did they ever really talk about anything personal but she still eased Lena's mind and soul, despite neither of them knowing where this _thing_ between them was going.

Even the predominantly sexual thoughts couldn't be compared to what she felt with past women. It was a hunger so primitive and perhaps _dirty_ but it didn't feel bad or disgusting. It felt damn good. She wanted sex with Kara, it was obvious. If it meant that they didn't speak afterwards ever again, she would still go for it.

Lena wanted sex and something inside of her told her Kara wanted it too. Did she know the cute mechanic was gay? No, and she didn't want to assume but eyes don't lie, do they? She was observant, could read people. And Kara looked at her the same way Lena looked at her. With _desire_. Just that made it all so much more exciting and painful.

Ultimately, the grocery store was the last place she should have thoughts like that. The youngest Luthor forced herself to focus back to her initial thought about how Sam and Kara were two different people with very different personalities and functions in Lena's life. It made sense that they affected Lena accordingly. But it was a comforting thought. Every person could only ever make you feel exactly one type of way. Lena hadn't felt either things before meeting these two women.

Brushing these psychological observations about herself aside, she put on her pair of sunglasses and got out of the car. It was a wonderful morning, the sun was already proudly shining in the sky but its heat was comforting, not burning. Lena had to admit that Midvale heat hadn't been too kind to her so far, but maybe that was just the price she had to pay for being Irish and pale. It was worth it though. The ladies loved it.

The familiar pick up truck was already parked right in front of the small store. It was loaded with boxes of milk and produce and Kara came out the store just as Lena was nearing the blue car. Her big blue eyes didn't hold their usual glow. Even though she was surprised to see Lena, not much gave away that she actually cared enough to talk her. Her smile was barely visible and the sight of that made Lena frown slightly. That was unusual.

What happened though? Was it...was it because of _her_? She hoped not.

"Good morning," Lena was first to greet once they met halfway. She wasn't planning on keeping the blonde busy like last time, Lena was sure she didn't want to stay close to her anyways. Her normally happy aura was dim and the only comforting thing was that upon hearing Lena's voice, she seemed to light up a little, even if it was just for a few seconds.

"Hey, good morning." Kara stopped close to her car and leaned her hand on its side mirror. Lena didn't miss the way her tan triceps flexed. Good thing she was wearing a black v neck shirt. Lena wondered if Kara purposely chose to wear clothes that showed off her muscles and that glorious neck of hers or if she was a more modest type of girl that was just oblivious to the fact that her body was drool worthy. The Luthor leaned more towards the latter option but Kara _did_ show a more different side of herself yesterday. So who knew. Maybe she was totally aware over her attractiveness.

"You got home safe and sound last night?" she continued.

"Yes, I did. You too I hope?"

"Yeah, Winn brought me home. You weren't drunk driving though, were you? James shouldn't have left you like that." Her demeanor changed slightly. It wasn't accusing though. It was like that moment last night after they parted from each other's embrace. She was worried about Lena and it tugged at her heart for some reason. It almost made her smile how the blonde mechanic cared and wasn't afraid to show it, regardless of how cold the other woman was.

Lena went for a cocky chuckle, not allowing herself to show her true emotions. No need for sentimentalities right now.

"It takes a whole lot more than two glasses of whiskey to get me drunk. Don't worry I am careful."

Kara picked up on Lena's humor and relaxed visibly. She glanced down with a smile. "That's good to know. Safety comes first. Especially here. Many people don't really care about that but you should be careful at night, Lena."

"Always," she answered as sincerely as she could. Blue eyes stared back at green ones and for a moment neither attempted to fill in he silence. Why weren't they ever saying what was on their minds? It didn't take a genius to figure _that_ out but Lena preferred to not think about it for now. Say _"have a good day,"_ her mind yelled at her.

Right. Leave. Grocery Store. Got it.

"So...," she dragged out. Lena cringed internally for her awkwardness. "I hope you have a good day! I assume I will see you tomorrow?" Kara's eyebrows knitted at her question.

 _Dafuq did she just say?_ Her pale face was still smiling but it hadn't registered with her yet what she had just asked.

"You mean at the market?"

Too late now, bitch. She had to play along. Lena tried her best to keep her voice steady and nonchalant, "Yeah, where else?"

Kara nodded with a hesitant smile before it grew larger. "Right. I, um, I am looking forward to it. See you tomorrow!"

After the super awkward exchange, they went opposite directions and not without Lena getting a good sniff from a familiar smell she had missed so much. It was _her_ scent. Not that perfume she had on yesterday. She inhaled it like a drug and her brain got all fuzzy for a moment. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to come tomorrow. She had absolutely no reason to visit the market, there was nothing she needed but the words came out so _naturally_. Like they've known each other for years and this was routine for them. Her cheeks warmed up at the thought. Kara probably thought she had some sort of bipolar disorder with how fucking quick Lena was to go from cold to warm.

She had to make a decision. Either go with the flow or just leave, as her original plan intended. Miss I-Dont-Need-Anyone didn't understand why her mind and body decided to forget about it whenever convenient. Last night was a mistake, at least that was what she was _supposed_ to think but that wasn't the case.

 _Ugh_. She went straight to the liquor aisle.

-

Midvale indeed had a library and Lena was standing outside the double doors. 

Al was kind enough to give her directions before she left the store and she didn't waste any second when he told her that it was barely five minutes away by foot. The two story building was like most others in town pretty simplistic. It appeared to haven't had any renovations done in quite some time and although the thought made Lena sad, it also gave her comfort. It wasn't a secret that this town like most others was a victim of capitalist society. Libraries were at the bottom of the food chain, they weren't valuable to governments, so money wasn't really spent on them. Yet, as soon as Lena stepped foot inside and was hit with the smell of old paper, she felt like home. There was a certain beauty and peacefulness in old spaces, especially when they held written documents. It was almost like a forgotten world that she found and was fortunate enough to explore. The library was decent sized, bigger than the newspaper which led Lena to believe that this place was much older than expected. Buying big properties was even in Midvale very expensive.

Not many people were inside, barely anyone to be honest. There was a front counter to her left with a middle aged woman who brightened up as soon as she realized someone visited. They exchanged a formal greeting and Lena took her time walking around, getting familiar with the place. It had the standard library layout, there was nothing fancy or really modern about it. A small sign on a nearby wall informed her that computers and the reading area were upstairs. Yeah, this library was _definitely_ old.

She spent a good five hours there. If it wasn't for the fact that her stomach was grumbling, she would have stayed even longer. Nevertheless, Lena didn't regret coming, she had found some interesting, although outdated, books about cell reproduction and spaceship technology. The latter was something that L-Corp was planning on further investing in, as there were many attempts in the past to develop fully functioning spacecrafts with an up to 30% faster speed capacity than current models on the market. Lex failed but Lena was Lena. She could do it. 

Stepping outside the library, the raven haired billionaire was greeted by a small crowd of people opposite from where she stood. At first she couldn't figure out what was happening but at further observation she noticed two figures gripping each other in a raging manner. They were _fighting_. Her first instinct was to take her phone out and call the police but she was beat to it when the loud noise of a motorbike filled the air. The driver halted right in front of the scene and took their helmet off to reveal an angry red head that Lena had met just the other night. Alex left her helmet on the bike and got off without any hesitation. Next thing Lena knew was the woman pushing people to the side and with two quick movements had two men on the ground groaning. Lena's mouth fell open. That woman didn't just look tough, she _was_ tough. She turned to the bystanders and barked at them loudly enough for the youngest Luthor to hear, "Why were you standing here and not doing anything?" Lena couldn't figure out what others said to that, she just saw Alex rolling her eyes in a very annoyed manner and pushing her way out of the crowd and into the general direction of Lena.

Kara's sister was marching to whatever building was right next to the library when she spotted the green eyed woman. She didn't stop, didn't even seem surprised, she only muttered a flat " _Ms. Luthor_ ," and took out keys from her motorbike jacket, which she then inserted into the door lock. It was then when Lena realized the door belonged to a building she had drinks in yesterday. The _Kryptonite bar_.

Oh.

"Hello." She wasn't sure whether to call her Alex or Ms. Danvers so she kept it short. Alex didn't look at her, she opened the door and replied formally, "The name is Alex," before entering the building.

"She really likes me," Lena muttered.

Just as Lena was leaving, she saw a police car finally coming to view. Its sirens weren't even on. Two men lazily walked out and approached the still standing crowd. A few words were exchanged with the bystanders and just like that, the police officers left again. They didn't even question the men on the ground. 

Lena now understood Kara's and James' lack of enthusiasm when they mentioned the Midvale police. Those guys _sucked_.

-

Lena downed the other half of Kara's wine that night and was in the midst of enjoying a second bottle from a different distributor. It wasn't as good as Kara's, but a woman needed her alcohol in these lonely times.

She wasn't an alcoholic. It may looked like she was one but she _wasn't_. Sure, her life was very stressful and a good wine or scotch was always appreciated but she knew how easy it was to slip into a habit. She couldn't afford that kind of habit. There was a life goal she fully dedicated herself to and there was nothing that would get in that way. That didn't mean though she didn't have a high alcohol tolerance because she _definitely_ had one. She got familiar with the taste of poison from a young age and explored its different flavors over the years on a frequent basis.

It was safe to say she really liked alcohol. Just not too much.

But Lena was on vacation now.

Lena was sexually, mentally and emotionally frustrated.

And Lena had a ton shit of responsibilities that were now put on hold because of Midvale.

It was okay. It didn't harm anyone if she got drunk a week in a row. It was okay.

Her phone vibrated beside her on the balcony. She groaned. It couldn't be anything good at this time. Either James messaged her because he wanted another _business_ date or it was the devil in form of her mother, telling her how L-Corp was going bankrupt.

_"Ruby and I are doing well. How are you, Lena?"_

Lena froze. _Sam?_

She rubbed her eyes just in case the wine was playing games with her. But no, Sam's name was _still_ there and the message was _still_ on her screen. Well, shit. Relief was supposed to embrace her but it didn't happen. Instead her stomach knotted. What was she supposed to say? Was Sam mocking her? Was this just part of a bigger revenge plan?

Fuck's sake, this was _Sam_. She would never do that. What was Lena thinking? Suddenly the desire to drink wasn't there anymore. She pushed her glass to the side and ran a hand through her hair.

Lena had a rule. A silly one but still a rule. She always let at least ten minutes pass before answering a text. Why? Because her pathetic ass never wanted to give anyone the impression that she was not busy working. So she put her phone down and went inside her room. It was time for bed anyways. She did her night time routine and the next time she took her phone in her hand eleven minutes had passed. The only problem was Sam knew of her stupid rule and would probably laugh at her if she answered right in that instant.

Lena didn't answer. She went to pay her glass of wine company again and drowned her anxiety away. Half an hour later she forced out a simple " _Fabulous_ " and threw her phone to the side. Lena was tired.

She went to bed, ready to sleep like a koala bear when her phone rang. Who the fuck called at _1am_?

Her body shot up as soon as she saw the caller ID. She gulped nervously, the exhaustion had left her body completely now. It was like someone had thrown a bucket of cold water at her.

"Sam?"

"Hey. I hope I am not disturbing." Lena almost teared up at the familiar softness of Sam's voice. It's been over three weeks....

"Is everything okay?" she continued. It took a second for Lena to process that this was actually happening right now. Sam was talking to her. _She_ called her.

"Yeah, um, I am fine. Everything is fine. Did something happen at L-Corp?"

"No, no. I just wanted to check up on you..." Awkward silence. "Are you drunk?" It came out hesitantly which wasn't like Sam Arias _at all._ She was worried about Lena. The whole thing was comical to the youngest Luthor, she had to chuckle lowly. It was supposed to be other way around. Lena was supposed to call and ask if she was okay.

"What gave it away?"

"You hate the word fabulous and you never text late at night cause you consider it desperate and unprofessional," Sam answered without missing a beat.

"You know me so well."

"Wine or whiskey?"

"Wine."

"Good choice." This was Sam. Funny, compassionate Sam who never judged. No matter how stupid Lena was being. "You are in Midvale I was told."

"Yes, I am. Since last Friday. Took your advice and left."

"That's great, Lena, like seriously. I was afraid you wouldn't do it. How do you like it so far?" Lena dropped her head on her hand and sighed. What was she supposed to tell her? _Oh, I love it. There is this hot blonde that saved my life and who I want to have sex with until both of us can't walk anymore but I can't do that because I kinda told her to leave me alone._

"I don't know. It seems trouble follows me everywhere I go."

"What do you mean? What happened?" Sam's voice instantly changed. Her concern was full on display now. Lena shook her head as if her best friend could see it.

"Nothing. I am just talking nonsense. It's nice here. I am finally getting in touch with nature and all. Who would have thought? The view is great, people are overly friendly and I even started jogging." Sam took awhile to answer, probably weighting whether she was lying or not.

"Wow that sounds amazing." She let it pass for now....

"I mean other than the last part. I don't want to imagine your sweaty pale ass in jogging pants."

Both women snickered at her comment. Fuck, she had missed this.

" _Shut up_. I looked as bad as it sounds. Couldn't move for the rest of the day."

"Yeah, I figured. But I am glad this trip is helping you. I really mean it. Are you sure though that nothing happened?"

"Sam, I've already burdened you enough with my mental issues. You don't need to do this. I don't deserve your worry."

"Don't say that. I will always worry about you and you are not a burden. You are my best friend."

Best friend. Green eyes were filling up with tears. She didn't deserve that title.

Lena's voice turned bitter, "Who hurt you and then ran away."

"Because you felt like I was better off without you. Because you are so goddamn hard on yourself. I understand why you did what you did and I gave you space because you needed it. You also needed to realize that I would never turn my back on you. You were forgiven the second you apologized to me."

"I am sorry, Sam."

"I know you are. But please, more than anything, you owe yourself an apology."

"I am trying." It came out so small and broken. Lena struggled so hard with this. In a household like the Luthors, self love and forgiveness was not heard of. It took years for Lena to learn how to love herself and find her "trademark" confidence which at times she still struggled deeply to hold up. She was confident in her work, but not so much in other areas of her life. She sighed again, this time followed by a playful groan. " _God._ What would I ever do without you?"

"Turn into an alcoholic." Sam answered monotonous before breaking out in a smile that Lena could feel from the other line.

"Oh _please_. I am Irish, that's not possible."

"Okay true...but for real, take it easy with the alcohol, Lena. _Please_. I don't even want to think about how much you have consumed in the last three weeks."

"I know."

"So, care to tell me what's on your mind?"

-

Lena woke up uncharacteristically late. Her head was throbbing and her stomach growling. She was sure she looked like an actual zombie. The blinds were thankfully closed so no sunlight was blasting right into her sensitive eyes. Her mouth had a disgustingly bitter taste that she wanted to get rid of as soon as possible. So she forced herself to get up slowly. Yup, no matter how many times she had been through this, hangovers never got any easier. She hated them so much. It was funny though because Lena may have felt physically like absolute shit, but internally she felt kind of peaceful? Last night's conversation with Sam turned into two hours of filling each other in with everything that happened in the last few weeks. It was exactly what both of them needed and hearing how Sam missed her terribly, filled her with such happiness and relief. It was a cathartic experience and for once Lena actually woke up without any anxious thoughts racing through her system. She just wanted to brush her teeth and eat something. That's it. No worries, no nothing. Maybe now she could finally really start enjoying her vacation...

_"There's nothing wrong with making acquaintances with people in that town, Lena. You don't have to marry them. You'll be gone for another three weeks, that's a long time. Not even you will survive that with zero human interaction. Just be nice. The woman sounds incredibly sweet and like the type of person you definitely need in your life right now. Don't bite her head off the next time you see her."_

_"After what I told her, I don't think she wants much to do with me."_

_"Nah, by the way you described it, she seems still very much interested. Just a bit more cautious now. Look, I think it is good that you told her from the beginning what your intentions are. Sometimes you tend to be a tiny bit too forward but if anything, she probably appreciated that you opened up to her like that. At least now she knows where she stands and why you act the way you do."_

_"I don't know, Sam. I literally have been here for a week and I already broke someone's heart."_

_"No, dummy. You haven't. You just know what you want and have high standards which is exactly what you deserve. Not everyone has the right to get to know you, unless it's someone as amazing as me."_

_"Of course."_

_"You are seeing her tomorrow, right? Just have a nice chat, and I don't know, if you get the opportunity, ask her out."_

_"Sam."_

_"Not like that, Luthor, relax. Just for a coffee or something. Or she can show you around. I am sure you haven't left your couch since you arrived there. Go out, do something."_

_"Fine, fine."_

_"And you definitely need to get laid. But you know that already."_

_"Sam!"_

_"I can picture already exactly the way she looks. She is definitely a top. Perfect for you."_

_"Arias, I will cut your paycheck!"_

-

She did go to the farmers market but she was late. Like, it was closing in a few minutes type of late. It was almost one o'clock when she arrived.

The headache had mostly gone by now but she still felt a bit drained which was directly reflected by the way she was dressed right now. She chose to go with a lazy amber colored jumpsuit, sandals, a black sun hat to protect her vampire skin, and lastly sun glasses. If it wasn't for Sam's pleas, she most likely wouldn't have gone.

What made it worse was that Lena could have managed to come at least twenty minutes earlier but for some stupid reason (she blamed it on the hangover) she decided to walk and not take her car. Fresh air would do her good apparently. The Irish woman forgot that her skin was pretty much allergic to sunlight and without a sun cream she would most likely die within five minutes of walking.

Surprisingly she _didn't_ , but she was still furiously sweating under that hat of hers. At least it was shading her exposed shoulders and neck from the sun. She finished her cold bottle of water before she even arrived.

As Kara had promised her on their first meeting, the market was right in the center of the town, the streets were closed for cars to drive through. Instead, they were filled with tents and tables full with whatever ones farmer heart desired. Most people had left, there was a small amount of people walking around the stands or buying things. Some farmers were already starting to pack away and taking down their stuff.

Lena took her time looking through the stands. Other than the generic food options that you would expect, some people also sold shampoos, perfume, clothing and other everyday things. One seller in particular caught her attention but Lena knew there was not much time for this now. There was a stand with antiquities such as lamps, tableware and art. It all looked pretty authentic from a close distance but she would have to visit next time earlier in order to inspect them. 

She eventually spot a tanned blonde, or more like _heard_ her laugh. It was throaty and genuine, earning a few amused glances by bystanders. Lena caught how Kara's head fell back and one hand placed itself on her stomach. Without realizing it Lena was smiling. God bless to the old lady who made Kara laugh.

She received a bag full of produce after Kara had recovered and left, making room for Lena to come. Thankfully the Luthor wore sunglasses because she was certain her eyes were almost falling out of their sockets once they fully realized what Kara Danvers was wearing. A sleeveless collar blouse hugged her buff frame, exposing for the first time so clearly her arms and God how _good_ did they look. Lena could see from the distance already the outlines of her strong biceps and triceps. But what made her arms even more attractive was the fact that they had some meat on them. They weren't just all muscle and Lena remembered exactly how secure she felt when Kara hugged her smaller, softer frame. Her body looked incredibly fit but you could also tell she ate well and enough. The shirt was paired with jeans shorts. Unfortunately Lena couldn't see much from her legs, it was blocked from her view by the table in front of the reporter who was looking at her watch now.

Oh Sam, this was a _terrible_ idea. And last minute? Really? Kara would think she was being such a diva.

Her vibrant blue eyes finally caught the raven haired woman walking towards her and lit up with a big smile. _Thank God._ It appeared that whatever was troubling her yesterday was forgotten. Kara's setup consisted of a simple wooden table with large surface. It had rows of fruits spread out, leaving some space in the middle for a small scale and a fanny bag. Behind her was another large table with veggies and almost empty boxes of milk and eggs laid on the ground. The whole area was thankfully shaded from the sun by a white parasol.

"Hey, we meet again."

"Hi." Lena took off her glasses once she was right opposite of the taller blonde. She hated it when people talked with glasses on, and she was guilty of doing it yesterday much to her dismay. Kara's visibly gulped at her now exposed face and stared at her blatantly for a good five seconds. Lena hoped her hungover wasn't that obvious, _damn_.

"I am a bit late."

Kara recovered quickly from her little episode and grinned. "Just a little bit. We are sorta kinda closing pretty soon but hey, there is still some time to look around."

"I did actually before finding you but I think next time I will just go to sleep earlier."

"Tough night?" Kara raised her eyebrows suggestively but her smile faltered slightly. Did she say something wrong?

"Something like that. I caught up with my best friend after weeks of not talking."

"Ohh, I totally get that." Scratch that. Her smile was fully restored and Lena couldn't hep but think that Kara might have assumed she was out with James. _Miss Danvers, are you jealous?_ "It's hard to stop once you start," she continued.

"Exactly."

There was an awkward pause. Shit, what should Lena say now?

_"There's nothing wrong with making acquaintances with people in that town, Lena. You don't have to marry them. You'll be gone four weeks, that's a long time. Not even you will survive that with zero human interaction. Just be nice. The woman sounds incredibly sweet and like the type of person you definitely need in your life right now. Don't bite her head off the next time you see her."_

She can't ask her out like that, Lena thought. Coward. She settled with a generic conversation filler and motioned around, "So, this is it huh? It's pretty big actually."

"Yes! We have all sorts of people visiting every Saturday. You really can find anything here. Do you want me to bag something for you or?"

"Thank you Kara but I already did my groceries yesterday."

Kara raised her hands in defeat. "Fair enough. I expect you next week then." She was quick to add, "I mean, uh, you totally don't have to but I would like to see you again next week." The reporter visibly winced at the last part, probably thinking that she had made the situation worse. Lena however thought it was incredibly adorable how flustered she got. To know that she actually wanted to see her again gave her hope.

"It seems like I can't get escape you, can I?"

Wow, way to go, Lena. Why on earth would she say that? It came out so wrong, her hands shot up immediately.

"Shit, um, I didn't mean it that way. That was horribly phrased. I am sorry, Kara." But Kara found it hilarious for some reason and didn't take offense at all. She was laughing.

"It's all good! I know what you meant." But the damage was done, Lena couldn't even look her in the eyes anymore. Her cheeks must have turned three shades darker.

"It was tasteless. I didn't think before I spoke. I am sorry, really."

"It happens to me like all the time. So no worries." The way she smiled at her so reassuringly made Lena's embarrassment instantly go away. Something about it encouraged her to go for the one thing that had been on her mind since she held that stupid wine bottle in her hand.

"Kara."

Yes?"

"You were right...I loved the wine." Words can't describe how happy the blonde looked upon hearing the confession. Her face almost exploded in a huge grin that made her glow like the sun itself. Lena wished she could have taken a picture of the moment. It sucked being sexually attracted to someone who literally looked like an angel at all times.

"I am really glad to hear that!"

"Why this one? What made you choose that particular wine?"

Kara looked down on the table, still smiling.

"It reminded me of you. It has some sweetness in attack. That's what we call the first impression you get when you smell wine but it gets drier on second impression. It has cherry like fruit flavors that I know you like and it has a sweet taste with a dry finish, which comes from the touch of bitter almonds. It is not an unpleasant bitterness though, it is more refreshing than anything. When I went through our selection and my eyes landed on it, I just knew it was the one for you."

Lena's mind went blank when Kara finished her analysis. She wasn't expecting that answer _at all_. Sure, she was fishing for compliments, but she wasn't expecting that kind of response from the woman she was fancying. Kara liked her! Lena didn't care in what way at that point, all she cared was that Kara liked her. And she _thought_ about her.

Damn. Who would have thought wine talk could be so hot? The youngest Luthor raised her eyebrows suggestively at the now very nervous blonde. Her eyes were searching Lena's for a reaction.

"So I'm bittersweet, is what you are saying?" she lowered her tone teasingly. It earned her an even more flustered face. Kara choked out a chuckle.

"Yea. Basically. Yes. Not that it is bad though. Like I said, it's refreshing."

"You don't hear that very often about a Luthor."

"You aren't as cold as you think you are."

"You don't know me, Kara," Lena said softly. She really didn't mean it in an accusing way, it was just a fact. It kind of overwhelmed her how completely sincere Kara was being because Lena rarely got to see that when people found out who she was. The blonde straightened up suddenly.

"Right," she said and turned to the side to grab a red fanny pack on the table.

"So, um, I should go now, I have to load these on the truck. J'onn is waiting for me and will chop my head off if I come in late. Again, I am glad you liked the wine. Let me know if you want more."

What was up with that mood change? That was something Lena would do, not Kara. It didn't feel right. _Leaving_ didn't feel right.

"Let me help you then."

"Uh, sorry what?" She looked completely dumbfounded. Her eyes were big, making the blue in them come out even stronger than usual. The roles had completely changed for once. Now Lena was the persistent one, while Kara, for some weird reason, wanted nothing but to leave.

"Let me help you with your things. You'll be finished faster that way."

"Oh no, it's fine. I don't want you to get dirty. Besides, these boxes are really heavy, you can get hurt."

Lena crossed her arms in front of her chest. Why did everyone always assume she was weak? "I am not as fragile as I look, Kara. I can handle some physical work."

"That's not at all what I meant. I, um, I just don't want to waste your time like that. It's fine."

"I am offering. You aren't wasting my time."

Lena kept her ground and fiercely stared Kara down until the woman finally gave in and slumped her shoulders in defeat.

"Okay, fine. Come around."

She did as told and went to grab the first box she saw laying on the ground but Kara beat her to it.

"No no let me take that. It's heavy."

" _Kara_."

This was not the time to be a gentleman. The blonde just gave her a toothy grin like the goofball she was. "Sorry."

-

It took longer than Lena expected to get everything on the truck. By the time they were ready, both women were sweating visibly. How did Kara manage to do this all by herself every Sunday? It only took a glance at her strong arms to remember just _how_. They looked so unbearably appealing from up close. Right now Kara and Lena were leaning against the open tailgate of the car as they cleaned their hands with wet wipes. The heat had gotten pretty bad at this point, Lena was melting on the spot. Kara on the other hand didn't seem to mind. She was pretty tan and used to the town climate after all. Under any other circumstance Lena would have preferred sitting a bit closer to Kara but right now she was very glad that they had some space between each other. It was too hot for human contact, even for a useless gay billionaire.

"Do you want some water?"

"Yes, please," Lena almost moaned out the answer. Kara leaned behind her to grab a cotton bag and take out a bottle. Her solid front briefly touched Lena's back in the process. Okay, maybe she didn't mind human contact that much during this heat. She gratefully accepted the bottle and gulped down the cold water, feeling her body instantly cool down. Jesus. She really was not made for the farm life.

"So what happens with all this stuff?" Lena gestured to the boxes on the truck bed.

"It's all fresh. I will give Al portions of this, I will take some home, some for Alex and Winn. Feel free to take whatever you want."

"Oh no, I am all good! Thank you though." Kara didn't really listen, she took one large peach out of the box nearby and held it out to her with the cutest pout ever. Lena wasn't sure if it was the light or the sun giving her hallucinations but the blonde looked in that moment so fucking pure and sexy at the same time. It was the combination of her eyes being so stupid blue, her square profile that was much more pronounced with her hair up in a messy bun, the exposed arms, her skin that was glistening from the sweat and just overall her entire being. This is what a siren must have looked like. The farmer edition at least and Lena was ready to risk it all. Even small freckles deliciously decorated Kara's face and she had the goddamn urge to lick them???

Then Kara had the nerve to talk to her in this pleadingly soft voice, "This peach really likes you though. Don't leave it behind, it will be sad."

Lena was a fucking simp. Childish behavior shouldn't make her feel this way but as if under a spell, she agreed without much thought. "If it really likes me....I guess I'll make an exception then."

Kara placed the fruit in her pale hand and reached behind her again. 

"This apple likes you a lot too."

" _Kara_." Lena sternly looked her down.

This was _ridiculous_.

She fucking loved it.

"This is for helping me out."

"Last one." Lena raised her index finger to make a point and the other woman nodded enthusiastically before giving her the fruit. Now she had two fruits in her lap and a hot farmer girl next to her who was staring at her like Lena was some sort of renaissance painting. Her face was full of admiration. And perhaps a hint of pride?

"Thanks again for doing this by the way. You really didn't have to."

"It was my pleasure." As much as she enjoyed their time, Lena was literally being cooked alive and needed to hide in the safety of her house. Her skin started itching. She packed the gifts inside her own bag and got up with a small smile. "So, you have to go work now?"

"Yes. Thankfully just for three hours. A new car got in yesterday that needs a bit of work."

Fuck. The youngest Luthor had to admit that Kara's work dedication was not just very impressive but also hot. She always had a thing for people like herself, who kept working and working without any complaint. Three jobs was definitely tough to balance and yet she didn't hear Kara whine once.

"You better go then. I hope you have a good day."

The other woman got up too. "Where is your car? Want me to drive you home?"

"It's not here because I came by foot. But it's honestly fine. You can go."

Apparently that was the wrong answer. The blonde looked at her like she had grown a second head. "Get back here. I am taking you."

"Kara, I am fine."

"It's a long way and the sun is really burning today. Come on, you are not used to Midvale heat. I don't want you to melt into a puddle."

"I am not a vampire." Kara squinted her eyes with a fake frown.

"That's exactly something a vampire would say."

"And you wanna take one home?"

"What can I say, I am a good person." She didn't even bother to look back, she made her way to the front door of her car and waited. "Lets go."

Okay, Lena wasn't going to argue. For once she was more than ready to swallow her pride and simply accept a nice gesture. It was seriously hot today. She joined the farmer girl inside the pick up truck and unfortunately it wasn't much better in there. Kara made sure to turn up the AC immediately. 

"Is it okay if we make a stop at Al's and at Eliza's house before I drop you off? They are right he-"

"-Yes of course! Don't worry about me, Kara. I don't have anything else to do anyways. Take your time."

The thing with people like Kara was that they were overly considerate. That much Lena knew already about her since her first day in Midvale. Kara cared a lot about what other people thought and wanted. Even in the way she spoke and carried herself, she was careful to not offend anyone. It was adorable but also concerning how quick she was to apologize or ask if someone was okay with what she was doing. So Lena made sure to cut her off whenever she could. Not to be rude, but to signal her that she was overthinking things. She had to loosen up.

She flashed the reporter a reassuring smile and she finally leaned back in her seat. "Okay, cool. Thanks."

-

"You can stay here if you want to. I got this."

"Don't be silly."

They were outside Eliza's house now. Kara explained on their way that Eliza was the name of her adoptive mom and that she grew up here after the Danvers took her in at the age of 12. She didn't share much more than that, although Lena was sure Kara would have told her if she had asked. That was the thing, Lena never asked personal questions but Kara opened up either way. It was heartwarming how she felt comfortable around her without expecting anything in return.

The youngest Luthor recognized the neighborhood. The Danvers' daughter didn't live too far away, Lena had passed by here the last time she drove to bring her the hoodie. It was a slightly more secluded area than Kara's, with more trees separating each property from each other and less open space. It looked more like the suburbans in National City. Lena followed Kara inside the white farmhouse.

"Eliza?" Kara's voice boomed through the empty hall. In contrast to the bright outside, the inside was colored in a soothing smokey lilac. There was a staircase leading upstairs right to their left and an open archway leading into the living room to their right. At the far end stood a small table with a telephone on it, accompanied by a very comfortable looking leather chair and a big plant that almost looked like a tree. It was a simple setup, perhaps a bit old fashioned but nonetheless very inviting. 

"I am here, sweetie," a voice came from very close by. Kara took lead and walked them through the living room and into the open kitchen. Lena was slightly taken aback. A tallish blonde woman was cutting carrots on the kitchen island. She was beautiful but what surprised Lena was that she had seen this person somewhere before. But where?...

"Heyy, I am back."

The older woman looked up with warm features. Her voice was incredibly light and feminine, "Hello!" Not once did her smile falter as she noticed her daughter's company. Lillian could _never_.

Kara went and kissed her on the forehead quickly before joining Lena again by her side.

"This is Lena." She gestured next to her and Eliza didn't waste any time to clean her hands on a towel next to her and offer her right one for Lena to shake. She seemed very excited.

" Lena Luthor, it's a pleasure to meet you! I am a huge admirer of your work. Especially your research on cancer and trauma treatment is spectacular."

Wow. She knew her? _And_ liked her work? The words chocked in her throat. Her heart fluttered at the confession, and she could feel the corners of her lips quirking up in a more than thankful smile. Truthfully, if there was one thing that never failed to make Lena genuinely happy, it was people cherishing what she was doing in L-Corp. It was difficult to trust in what it stood for after Lex and Lillian decided to publicly go crazy (one at least didn't end up in prison). Many people didn't even give Lena a chance to prove that she was not like her family. Sponsors, associates, lifelong consumers of their products turned their back at them and only a very few people know the martyrdom Lena had to go through in order to not just save the company, but to make it better than it ever was. 

"Thank you, Miss Danvers. I appreciate the kind words."

Kara gently placed a hand on the small of Lena's back and cut in, "We'll bring the leftovers to the cellar real quick and then we have to leave again. I will be back around five, okay?" Lena's mind malfunctioned at the gesture however. Not that Kara would know anyways, she is too innocent to see it. The spot where the strong hand was touching her was burning and she shamelessly wished Kara would drag it a bit lower...

"Of course! Do you need help?"

"Nope. We got this. Love you!" She went to to kiss her again.

After that they went back to the truck and drove it around the house and into the backside, where the farmyard began. Lena couldn't help but ask why they hadn't come here in the first place but the reporter simply shrugged, explaining that she wanted to see Eliza first. _Right_. Not everyone had the misfortune to be a Luthor. Some people actually were happy to see their mother. It was still interesting to see how Kara called Eliza only by her first name though. Lena was less fond of her own adoptive mother but alternated between calling her mother and Lillian. Did the woman feel like a mother to her? No, she was more like a drill sergeant. Did Lena still consider Lillian her mother? _Yes_. Deep down, all Lena ever wanted was to have her her mother back. Even if Lillian was impossibly cold and manipulative, the fact that at least she was _there,_ was enough to keep the youngest Luthor somewhat sane. It was a messed up thing to believe in and didn't excuse the years-long abuse, but that's just how her coping mechanism was. 

Kara parked the car in front of what Lena assumed was the cellar. It was a small storage room attached to the backside of the house, with rusty steel doors. The billionaire daughter grabbed one considerably small box with lettuce, while Kara casually took out three full boxes. _Show off_. The blonde caught the way green eyes rolled back and snickered to herself. If it wasn't for the soreness building up in Lena's arms, she would have totally used that as opportunity to flirt but once again, it just wasn't the right time.

"Sorry about Eliza by the way. I hope it didn't make you feel uncomfortable that she knew who you were. She gets very excited about science and she really does follow your work. It must have been quite the shock to see you here in Midvale."

"It's totally fine, Kara. I am always more than happy to talk to people who share my passions and appreciate my effort." Kara glanced at her with pride in her eyes.

-

They didn't stay after unloading the boxes. Kara was already late for work and she still had to bring Lena home. The ride was mostly silent. Both were exhausted, which was embarrassing for Lena at least cause she barely did anything compared to the blonde who had been awake since six.

_"You are seeing her tomorrow, right? Just have a nice chat, and I don't know, if you get the opportunity, ask her out."_

Sam's words rang in her head once again. Should she ask before they arrived at her house? Or maybe just talk. Yeah. Talking is safe. Kara had a nice voice. Lets talk, Lena thought.

"I saw your sister yesterday." Kara was a little too quick to turn her head and look at her.

"You did? Where?"

"When I left the library, she was opening Kryptonite."

"Ohh..." it wasn't really convincing. Lena could tell Kara knew already. "Did you- you saw the...-"

"-The fight? Yeah. She is pretty badass."

"A bit too badass at times," Kara murmured under her breath. Lena took a glance at her after the words left her mouth. The strong jaw flexed while she didn't leave her eyes from the road. She was worried about her older sister and Lena didn't blame her. The redhead did seem like she didn't take shit from anyone.

"What surprised me the most was that the police didn't do anything. They came late and then just left again."

"That's Midvale police. I told you, they aren't exactly a good representation for the police force."

"Why though? I mean I get it, the police can be as corrupt as anything else but was it always the case here in Midvale?" Kara shook her head.

"No. Not always. Only after Morgan Edge came to town and became chief."

"Bad guy?"

"The worst. You don't want to cross paths with him. Trust me," she warned in a uncharacteristically serious voice.

The car halted before Lena's entrance and Kara turned to face Lena with her mouth set in a hard line. "But if you ever do, please do not tell him who you are if he doesn't recognize you first."

"I am not hiding who I am from anyone, Kara." No. She spent too long hating herself for something that wasn't her fault. She spent too long hiding her name because of the fear of rejection. She owned her name now. She would never ever be ashamed of it again.

Kara saw immediately how defensive Lena grew but didn't budge. In fact, she turned her whole body in her seat, now completely facing the youngest Luthor and added in an impossibly softer tone,"Lena. You don't understand. He is foul, _dangerous_ and would do anything to get his hands on power. You gotta trust me with this. Please. You are a billionaire alone in a small town and with no protection. He is just waiting for an opportunity like that."

Lena looked away. She couldn't hold eye contact anymore. Something about the way Kara was treating her made her feel uncomfortable. Why did she care like that?

"Is that why the criminality rate is so low here? People are scared?" Kara nodded. Good thing google existed.

"Yeah that's actually it. The police is not safe, neither for victims nor for attackers. No one dares to do anything cause they know the police is ruthless."

They were quiet for a few seconds. Lena stared ahead into the landscape, Kara was looking down on her own hands.

"If you ever need help, let me or J'onn immediately know, okay? I mean it."

"I will." Lena gave her a smile that didn't really reach her lips. What else was she supposed to say? They didn't even have each other's phone numbers.

"I am sorry if I scared you. It's just, I don't want something to happen to you. I know you are very independent and fearless, just like my sister but she has gotten in a lot of trouble over the years and I...I don't want to see you getting involved with the trash in this town."

"Thank you, Kara. I will watch out. Promise."

"Okay, good." Kara nodded, more like to herself. It was weird seeing her like this. Not just so concerned but also cautious. Her whole body was tense, her face almost in pain. Blue eyes barely looked at Lena. Was it really that bad? She knew the risks before she came to Midvale of course, but this really put things in a different perspective. Kara was trying her best to protect her but also didn't want to be too pushy. So it left them in this incredibly awkward in between state, which clouded most of their conversations since _that_ day at Kara's house. Lena had to make an effort to change it.

"I would invite you inside but I was told you have somewhere to go." Kara's eyes finally snapped back at her and relaxed a little. She even cracked a tender smile that softened up her beautiful features.

"I do, I do. But maybe next time."

"Well if you are up for it, I will most likely get drunk at kryptonite tonight, you are welcome to join me." Wow, so classy.

"I do have to write an article for tomorrow but if I finish early, I might come."

"Deal. Send J'onn my greetings."

"I will."

-

Lena wasn't expecting her to come. Why would she? Okay so maybe her face did lighten up at Lena's offer but that didn't mean anything. Kara was a Golden Retriever trapped inside a human body and _still_ made it clear she was unsure on how to act around Lena. It was like she was afraid that at any given moment Lena would throw a rock at her. Sam on the other hand was beyond thrilled with how things were playing out and praised her for asking the blonde out. She had messaged Lena around 3pm and Lena called her to fill her in on what happened.

Was it really asking out though? She felt like it was more of an indirect question that left enough room for rejection without making things awkward. While Lena thought Kara's answer was a rejection, Sam argued she would come.

_"Trust me. The girl will come. You've told me she works all day long so this is the perfect opportunity for her to calm down and have a nice evening."_

_"I think this is exactly why she will not come. When I am tired from work all I want to do is go home and watch a movie."_

_"Yes because you are an old lady in the body of an actual goddess. Kara doesn't seem like the type of person that sits on a couch for too long."_

_"How do you find an answer to literally anything?"_

_"It's a gift from God."_

_"You don't even believe in God."_

_"Don't be racist."_

_"What? I didn't even-ugh. Sam you are so annoying."_

_"You only say that because you are still salty over the fact that I beat you at the shooting gallery."_

_"That was two years ago!"_

-

"I heard you wanted a partner for a round of drinks?"

Lena looked up from her small table to see the woman of her dreams (or nightmares depending on how you saw it) standing in front of her in all her might. She was smirking down on her, and oh boy did that blue dot button down shirt make her look powerful. It was tight and teasing the fuck out of the _steel_ that was underneath it. She totally caught Lena's eyes shamelessly checking her out. Yup, Kara knew _exactly_ what she was doing. Those fashion choices weren't coincidence. 

"Depends. Who is offering to join?" Lena leaned her arms on the table and quirked her brows suggestively.

"Kara Danvers. You know her?" The raven haired woman pretended to ponder the question, which earned her a shy giggle from the blonde. 

"Yeah. I think I do. She is quite alright. Come sit."

Kara didn't hesitate and sat opposite of her. She seemed tired despite the big grin on her face. Even her glorious eyes looked rather heavy. God, she came just for _me_ , Lena thought.

"You've been here for a long time?"

"Just an hour. How was work? Finished your article?"

"Ugh yeah. I actually had to hurry up cause Eliza called me, she needed help at the farm. One of our horses was giving birth to a beautiful baby and you know how it is with calling doctors in a small town. Takes ages so we usually do it on our own but it is always much easier if there are at least two people there to help. But all is good, the birth went smoothly and we named the foal Iris. The only downside is that I had zero free time today. I literally just got out of the shower." Lena loved it when Kara rambled like that. She actually found herself smiling whenever she did that, although the reporter seemed rather embarrassed once she realized how much information she shared.

"Sorry. I got a bit excited there."

"No, no don't apologize. I really like hearing about your day and what you do. Iris is a beautiful name."

"It really is. So, how was your day?" A snort escaped her involuntarily. If Kara had asked her a little over a week ago, Lena could have given her an answer like _"not that exciting, just curing cancer_." But now?

How was her day? She didn't do shit to even have the right to answer that question. Lazy ass.

"Pretty uneventful. I didn't do anything to be honest. I really need to find a hobby while I am here. All I do is read books, grocery shop or drink, so I am probably not doing the vacation thing right."

"No you aren't but you happen to talk to the most fun person in this town. They also call me Danvers _the vacation expert_."

"Oh, do they now? Well, mind sharing some tips, Ms. Danvers?"

Kara accepted her challenging look with equal might and added smugly, "Only if you accept to play a few rounds of air hockey."

"Deal."

-

Lena didn't know how much time had passed, but she didn't care. All she knew was that air hockey was her new favorite game. They were in their sixth round right now, it was a tight situation for Kara, as she was one point behind. If she managed to win, which was unlikely by the looks of it, they would battle out the winner in the next and final round.

Both were competitive as soon as the game started, although Kara was better at hiding it. She would praise Lena every now and then, even giving her tips and she overall seemed to take it much easier than the other woman who was fully focused on winning. Lena was anything but a sore loser, but still, she was a chess prodigy who had been conditioned to always strategically strive for the win. It was a blessing and a curse. This mindset helped her tremendously in college and in her professional endeavors, but it also cost her social interactions as a teenager. She tended to be too serious for her peers and many of them, especially boys were intimidated by how determined she was. Her tremendous leadership skills were something that annoyed many whenever they had group tasks.

One final strike and Kara was groaning playfully as Lena raised her arms in victory. The Luthor once again defeated the blonde in a game she was much more experienced than Lena. Kara clapped her hands in amazement and they made their way to their vacant table. 

"You are very competitive, Luthor." Lena quirked a perfectly arched eyebrow at her and smirked.

"What else would you expect?" Kara didn't answer, instead she chuckled and sat down opposite of her. It made Lena wonder. Kara had this habit of not really answering whenever the Luthor name was thrown around. Why was that? Was she scared to say anything or just too respectful? It kinda bothered Lena how she didn't know what the other woman thought. They sipped on their drinks and Lena waited until she had Kara's full attention. 

"You not once asked anything about my family so far. Every time I mention anything by my own effort, you ignore it. That usually never happens to me."

"You are not an object to be exploited and consumed. It is none of my business to ask anything related to your family just because you are well known. Besides, I never cared much about what people do in their private time, celebrity or not. To each their own." The answer came out immediately. Kara didn't need to think over it, it naturally rolled out of her tongue. That's one of the things she really liked about her. Kara was very genuine, Lena could tell by the way she never hesitated to answer when it came to stating her opinion on something. No stutter, no um, no blushing. The reporter in her really shined through whenever confronted with a question.

"It is nice to know that you don't see people as just another headline."

"It really is the least anyone could do. It's a matter of decency." Lena wanted to press a little further. Kara may have been a sunshine, but what about the rest? What about _James_? Was he as genuine as he appeared to be?

"I am sure at the newspaper they are grilling you to ask me for an interview."

"They don't. James made it clear that we should stay away and respect your privacy. Which is one of the many reasons why he is such a great boss."

Did he now? That was very good to know. James didn't reach out to her after their night out. He had told her that he would tell her if he had any news for her, but so far there was radio silence. She didn't know what to think of it. They had made significant progress about the newspaper situation but it would probably take more convincing. As for now, she decided to give him some space.

"It's good to know that. I appreciate it." And she really did. It was rare nowadays to come across people in the industry who hadn't abandoned their values and big promises after the big breakthrough. Everyone was always on the look out for a new victim. Kara took a last sip from her drink and found Lena's green eyes with a tender expression on her face.

"Lena, I don't care what your last name is. I never cared. Even after I figured out who you were. I only care about what I hear from you, not someone else." Can she get any more perfect?

"When did you find out?"

"Honestly? When I walked in on you and James in his office. It didn't dawn on me before although I had seen you on TV or social media many times before," she said and looked down for a second before bracing herself to continue. "I just- you are even prettier in person. And like, what are the odds, right? Meeting a billionaire celebrity in the middle of nowhere." 

Her smile was big but nervous and Lena was _so_ ready to grab her over the table and kiss her senseless. The whole image was just too delicious. Hot but completely innocent Kara complimenting her in such a sweet manner. Was she like that in bed too? Lena totally pictured her as a switch much to Sam's objection.

Oh what she would do to have that body on top of her. She smiled sweetly at Kara, not allowing herself to drift to darker thoughts.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Bruce Wayne once approached me at a fundraiser for a children's orphanage and I did not recognize him. Only after my lunatic mother yelled at me for not getting his number I realized who it was." Kara stared wide eyed and impressed. Why did everyone always react like that? It made her laugh.

"Wow."

"I did myself a favor, honestly."

"You don't like him?"

"I mean I don't know him, right? But we have nothing in common. He is another rich guy who thinks he makes a change by dropping big checks and then hiding in the secrecy of his playboy persona. We all know that is just a facade but I just find the whole thing too extra and for what?"

"Well, he is the one who missed out."

They didn't break eye contact. It was probably the first time that Kara made a comment like that with a look that was very clearly _not_ platonic. It was a kind smile, not some over exaggerated smirk that turned borderline creepy, like many men did when they were hitting on Lena. And although her expression was delicate and soft, it was also penetrating. She was respectfully undressing Lena just with her eyes. And oh boy did Lena appreciate it. 

They migrated to the dartboard next. Kara apparently had made it her mission to get Lena to play as many games as possible while she was in Midvale. Not surprisingly, the Luthor daughter won again and thank God Kara wasn't someone with a fragile ego. Quite the opposite. She seemed really impressed and encouraging. 

The redhead sister had yet to be seen and Lena wasn't even sure if she was in the house tonight. There was an incredibly kind bartender under the name of M'gann and she was the one that had been serving drinks since the Luthor arrived at Kryptonite.

"I am offended at how good you are at learning things so fast. It's not fair," Kara whined. She nudged Lena's much smaller shoulder in the process but just enough for her to feel it. Kara was so fucking gentle all the time, it was incredibly sexy. There was really no other way to describe it. It was like she was always in full control of her body regardless of the fact that the literally had the power of hulk. It was the small things like shoulder bumping, hand touching the shoulder or brushing by the small of her back that shouldn't make her feel this way but they _did._ The blonde always found the perfect pressure, not too much to be invasive but also not too light to go by unnoticed. Kara's presence was demanding to be felt but in the nicest way possible. And if she wanted to, she could be _absolutely_ rough. That was something Lena wanted to experience, just under other circumstances with a little to no clothing involved.

God, how many drinks did they have? Lena's hormones were going crazy.

"You are exaggerating."

"Not at all. It's unbelievable. But then again, you are literally a genius so I shouldn't be surprised." The genius in question quirked a brow at the woman standing next to her.

"You don't need a diploma to be good at playing games, Kara. You just need patience and a little bit of basic physics. I can teach you."

"Please and thank you."

Enough games for tonight though. Both women mutually agreed to get some fresh air outside. Lena had no idea there was a back terrace but there really was one. No one else was there but she didn't mind at all. Kara explained how usually not many came here because Alex had it only reserved for herself and friends. Most people didn't know it existed and even if they did, they needed a key anyways.

The area was illuminated by many different shades of lights which came from the ground and around the fence. Red, blue and yellow flowers predominantly decorated the space where there was no cement path, making the terrace look incredibly inviting rather than creepy and secluded. There was a big wooden white table in the middle with matching chairs around it. Despite it being in the middle of the town, the fences mainly blocked the view from the street or anyone that walked passed. It was perfect to hang out.

They didn't sit, they just stood in front of the now closed door and took in the view. Was it bad to assume that Kara just wanted them to be completely alone? The night was for the most part just friendly banter and competition between the two. There were only one or two instances in which some light flirting was involved but it was enough. It wasn't a date after all. Did it make the sexual thoughts go away though? Of course not. Kara was the most attractive women she had ever met.

Sadly, Lena did feel a shift in Kara's calm demeanor the second they stepped out in the open. Something was bothering her. She was fidgeting with her hands and glancing at Lena a bit too much for it to be just nervousness. Lena heard a very audible sigh before Kara fully turned to her. 

"Lena what are we doing?"

She frowned at that. "What do you mean?"

"We are not supposed to do this, are we?"

Be out in the open? No, that was stupid. Kara didn't mean that but Lena couldn't help but tilt her head in utter confusion. The blonde closed her eyes and looked away.

"You confuse me. I- I don't know how to act around you. You don't want to be friends but here you are, inviting me, talking to me. Should I play along? Should I ignore you? I like you, and I like being around you. But I can't figure you out. What do you want?"

Oh. _That's_ what she meant. 

It shouldn't have surprised her. Wasn't this what she was waiting for all this time? The billionaire knew there was only so much one could take, even someone as nice as Kara. She was anticipating this confrontation but it still genuinely stung. Hurting Kara really was the last thing she wanted but by the looks of it, it was a bit late for that. Lena should have explained earlier that...that what? She changed her mind? That she didn't want to make friends in Midvale but Kara was too hot so she forgot about their discussion and acted like nothing happened in hopes of getting to hook up with her? That sounded so fucking wrong and pathetic. It wasn't the full truth obviously but the reporter probably did think that. She didn't blame her at all though. Lena sucked. She braced herself for the worst and turned to face Kara. The woman looked confused more than anything,

"You are right. I made it clear what I wanted and this is not fair to you. You don't deserve to be pushed around like that whenever it is convenient for me. I am sorry."

"Lena, what do _you_ want? I didn't ask what you wanted before you started this trip. I am asking what you want _right now_." She was closer now. Lena could faintly smell the alcohol in her breath and she had a very clear view of Kara's irritated face. _She was so fucking pretty._ Even now she wanted nothing but to kiss her but it was all getting too much for her. It was wrong to talk about this _here_. To do it _now_. After they had so much fun. She was a bitch for thinking that, Lena was aware, but she couldn't focus on a single thing right now. She didn't had the answers. She didn't know.

"I don't know."

"I think you do."

Too much pressure. Lena took a step back.

"Why does it matter to you? Why are you so invested in what I want and don't want? Why do you care, Kara?"

"Because-"

"-You are a good person? Because you don't have to, but you want to."

Lena didn't know where all this was coming from but she couldn't stop herself. Why was she so goddamn defensive. Kara grew more irritated by the second but tried her best to not show it. Her voice grew slightly hoarse though, "Why is that such a bad thing to you?"

Lena shook her head. "It's not. It's not at all." It was pointless to argue. The reporter wouldn't understand. She wanted to turn back and leave but Kara came to stand in front of her, just enough for Lena to not step any more forward.

"You can't tell me bits and pieces and then leave. It doesn't work like that. Talk to me."

"I don't _want_ to. And frankly, this is why I didn't want to get close to you in the first place. I don't like sharing myself with people, I don't like their expectations and I hate it when they think they can just make themselves comfortable around me without asking me first if I am okay with it."

It was the final straw for Kara because her jaw was clenching so hard, Lena was afraid it would break any second now. She couldn't hold the words in though, "I am sorry for being a human being with _feelings_ , Miss Luthor. Some of us like meeting people and being intrigued by them. We can't all be perfect and content with being alone like you. Sorry for bothering you, it won't happen again."

Kara didn't stay a second longer. She left. It all happened so _fast_ , it took a good minute for Lena to process what just happened. One moment they were laughing and then suddenly fighting. And why? There was absolutely no reason for Lena to react like that. Everything the blonde said was true. She was a cold bitch. No excuses. She didn't dare to make any. It was the truth and she deserved to hear it. Her mother was right, she really was like her. So she did what she did best: swallowing her feelings, shoving them in boxes and forgetting about them. 

-

It was past midnight when she got home. There was really nothing going through her mind. It was blank. Just like her personal life. Who would have thought that she would end up arguing with a potential hook up partner after she initially rejected them? Man. It was at times like these where she remembered just how fucked up she was. Lena never learnt healthy communication skills. It _showed_.

Her bell rang while she was eating a bowl of pasta and for a second it crossed her mind that her mother could have found her. There was literally no one else that could possibly know where she lived. A headache was literally forming just by the thought of seeing Lillian's stone cold face. But just to be sure it wasn't someone with ill intentions, Lena took out a pocket knife from a secret stash in the living room drawer and went to the door. Looking through the peephole, she was faced with a surprise. 

What on earth did _she_ do here? The youngest Luthor opened the door with an obviously confused face, not even hiding that she knew who was standing at her door.

"Hey," Kara said slowly. She had her hands folded in front of her and her head hung rather low.

"Kara. Hi."

"Can I come in- actually no, it will only take a moment. I, um, I came to apologize for the way I reacted earlier. It was out of line and I don't have the right to invade your privacy like that. Whatever reason you have for wanting distance is completely valid. I lost my temper and I am sorry about that." Her eyes finally met Lena's and she looked like a puppy that got beaten up. It only made the guilt in Lena worse. She sighed.

"I think I owe you an apology as well. I do understand your frustration, Kara. I am not easy, I know that. I-"

"-No, don't apologize. You never led me on, you were just being nice. I took it the wrong way. There is no reason to apologize for being you." 

Lena had no idea what to say. She wasn't expecting that. _She_ was supposed to swallow down her pride and admit her flaws but here she was, being told everything was okay. It wasn't. Both knew it. Kara released a shaky breath when no answer came. "I will go now."

"I do like you. I like being around you. You should know that." the blonde nodded halfheartedly, ready to turn around and leave once again.

"Goodnight."

_Fuck it._

"Let me take you out. I-I don't deserve your sincerity but I am truly sorry for the way I've been acting. I want to start over and get to know each other better. If that's okay with you."

Lena almost broke her thumb from holding it too tightly, but it was finally out. She finally said it. Kara was seemingly taken aback by her statement. Her mouth opened and closed a couple of times with no sound coming out of it. She coughed before getting it together. It only added to Lena's anxious thoughts. Why isn't she speaking? Did she mess up?

"I uhm, yeah. I'd love to. I would love to do that."

Her _smile_. Kara smiled at her. Lena had to swallow in relief. She was given a second chance! Screw sex, this was better. The fact that Kara saw her worthy enough to start this over really hit different. Whatever it was that she initially wanted was still there but she didn't mind if in the end they became "just" friends...

The realization drop kicked her right in the face and gave her a new kind of clarity. 

"Thank you. I...I am really glad to hear that. "

-

_"What time are you picking her up?"_

_"Six. Should I go with casual or not?"_

_"You are Lena Luthor. You don't do casual."_

_"You know what I mean."_

_"It doesn't matter what you will wear anyways. It will land on the floor by the end of the night."_

_"Sam! We won't have sex....at least I think so."_

_"You think so? Come on, Lena. Where is my I-take-what-I-want best friend? You want her, so take her. Or let her take you."_

_"What if she isn't even gay?"_

_"Dude. I am all the way in National City and can tell she is gay as fuck. Look, the worst that's gonna happen is you kiss her, she backs away and that's it."_

_"Yeah, it's easy for you to say that."_

_"Lena. Don't worry so much. You got this. Kara sounds like the biggest gentleman ever. She won't make you feel like shit, regardless of what's gonna happen."_

_-_

Sam was right. Kara was a pure soul with a huge heart. She had nothing to worry about.

After their talk at Lena's house on Sunday, they decided to go for dinner at a Italian restaurant on Wednesday. Kara was busy that week and didn't have a flexible schedule, so it was the only day that really worked. Lena was currently trying on dress after dress, not being able to decide what to wear. She didn't want to over do it, the restaurant wasn't too fancy and she also didn't want Kara to think that she was desperately trying to throw herself at her. A memory suddenly hit the billionaire.

_"Red really looks good on you."_

Red it is. Thankfully Lena had packed a crimson red sheath dress for the trip which hugged her frame exactly the way she liked it. She wasn't chubby by any means (not that it would be bad), but she still had her curves and not every dress made them look flattering. Feeling a bit more rebellious than usual, Lena decided she would let her hair stay wavy. Her phone vibrated on her bed as she put the rest of her dresses back inside the closet.

It was _Kara_. And yes, they finally exchanged phone numbers on Sunday. _"Hey. I just got off work and I am heading home. I am excited for tonight! :)"_

It was an answer to Lena's text, in which she had asked Kara to let her know when she was going home. Just in case something came up and they had to reschedule the reservations. Like always, Lena wouldn't answer right away, instead she went to take a shower.

 _"Me too! See you later then,"_ she typed almost an hour later. Keep it cool and casual.

It was quite surprising how calm she felt while getting dressed. Even after make up was done and there was really nothing left to do. Knowing that it was "just" Kara helped. The woman who always went out of her way to make sure the other person was okay and comfortable. Kara made her feel calm. There was nothing to worry about. Lena wondered though. What would she wear? A suit or a dress? She could rock both easily of course. Hell, Kara could walk inside that restaurant with an old hoodie and sweatpants and still look better than everyone else. Was she nervous? Excited? Lena had to admit the possibility of them doing more than just have dinner crossed her mind more than once. It didn't get any better as time passed. Of course she wanted to have a nice evening with the blonde and talk. If nothing happened then that was perfectly fine too but _come on_. She was attracted to her, fantasizing about her naked body didn't harm anyone. Maybe just Lena's sanity but that was already damaged so it was cool.

She shot Sam a quick message before she sprayed perfume against her pulse point and then took her purse. It was time to leave.

The reason Lena was picking her date up was really simple. She just wanted to. Who cared that she didn't even know where the restaurant was. Kara did protest at first while they were texting but when the younger woman told her that two cars would unnecessarily pollute the air, she shut up. There was just something dominating and really romantic in giving the person you were attracted to a lift. Did it sound stupid? Maybe. But Lena needed that kind of control right now. It made her feel safe in an otherwise unfamiliar territory. She didn't remember the last time she was on a date, let alone with someone she had just met.

The anxiety started kicking in when she arrived outside Kara's home and messaged her to come out. _Oh yes_ , it was really kicking in. Her knees were shaking. Worst part was there wasn't much time to process it, Kara was already out the front door when Lena started massaging her knees to give herself some sort of comfort. She abandoned that plan once _saw_ how good her date looked. Kara's hair was a bit wavier than usual and to Lena's surprise (she didn't know why it surprised her in the first place), the tan woman had a dress on. A beautiful pink embellished cocktail dress. She looked _stunning_ like straight out of a fairy tale. The anxiety was completely forgotten by the time the princess came inside.

"Hi! How are you?" her cheerful voice beamed as she opened the door to come inside. Lena wasn't ready to answer but nonetheless opened her mouth, only for it to close again when Kara took a good look at her and almost choked on air. "You look amazing tonight, Lena!" Her eyes shamelessly roamed Lena's body, not realizing that it was igniting a fire on Lena's skin. "Like obviously not just tonight, you always do but that dress looks fantastic. You look fantastic." _Fuck, keep going, please._ She needed that confidence boost. Looks like Lena wasn't the only one who was starstruck. But she was blushing _so_ hard right now.

Yeah, being the driver totally brought her _control_. Luthor, you are pathetic, her mind mocked.

"I could say the same about you. You are absolutely stunning. I, uhm, wow. Just wow. My mind is blank right now." The words came out almost in fragments. Her brain had malfunctioned for good this time.

The blonde put a strand of hair behind her ear and mumbled a shy _thank you_.

Thankfully the car drive was filled with light chatter about how their week has been progressing so far and how hungry they were. Both seemed much more relaxed once they focused on the road ahead instead of gawking at each other. Kara was such a dork, once they arrived at their destination she sprinted out of her seat and ran around to the other side of the car just so she could open Lena's door for her. Who did that??? If anything, Lena was the one who was supposed to do that. All she could do was shake her head in complete adoration and thank her.

The restaurant was a decent sized place with a very welcoming Italian vibe to it. It was less formal and more homely, resembling in a lot of ways a pizzeria. It was quite packed when they entered. A waiter welcomed them at the front, guiding them to their table once Lena informed him about their reservation. She was relieved to see that they got a spot much further in the back and not somewhere very exposed. Not because she was ashamed to be seen with Kara of course. It was just frustrating to be always in the spotlight and on top of that, having to see how people also attacked the ones Lena was associated with. Kara didn't deserve to become the victim of gossip and conspiracy theories by the media and fans alike.

There was a nice bar at the far end of the restaurant with a great display of alcohol and Lena knew in that moment, they were at the right place. She would definitely need the extra booze. Dinner itself went surprisingly smooth to the point where Lena completely forgot that they were on a date. She couldn't understand how Kara could be _this_ easy going. At times it actually scared her. Whatever the conversation was about, she managed to make it inviting, even when they had different opinions. Like when they ended up talking about gun control. Both were in favor of stricter measures but Kara had stronger feelings about the topic. She didn't understand why anyone should own a gun in the first place. Essentially, she wanted them legal only for military and police use. Lena on the other hand was less radical about it. The police had proven more than once how untrustworthy they were and citizens had the right to protect themselves (not with assault rifles of course) as long as the background checks were there. But the point is, both sides respectfully listened to one another and their discussion did not derail into an insult contest. It was beautiful really. The way they could talk so fluently about anything.

They did migrate to the bar at a later point. It was past eight now and they took their drinks and seated themselves next to each other (yes, not opposite) in a booth in the right corner. Their excuse was that they both wanted to sit somewhere more secluded so that they could talk in peace. Bullshit of course but why would Lena complain? Kara had grown more confident over the course of the night and it was really shining through in the way she talked and looked at Lena. She was smirking more, teasing and also complimenting her more directly than usual. Lena was accepting the shift in her attitude gladly and did her own part too. She had a quick-witted mouth after all, might as well use it. 

Much to her surprise, Kara decided to make a 180 degree turn during their conversation and was now less interested in talking about the flaws in modern journalism and more about her own.

"You know, when I snapped at you, it wasn't just because I was frustrated with you. I was also frustrated with myself." 

Lena wasn't sure if she really wanted to talk about that in a restaurant but Kara's eyes were pleading. Like she needed to get this off her chest.

"Why?"

"I can feel parts of myself resurfacing again ever since I met you, parts that I've tried really hard to lock away. It sounds so weird and you are probably creeped out by what I am saying, I am sorry. I just, what I mean is, that I too didn't want to get close to you cause I was and still am scared. But I think it is exactly why I _should_ try and do the opposite. I need to face my struggles."

Lena was completely taken aback by her honesty, it was almost numbing. She didn't know Kara was feeling this way all along. Was it obvious she was naturally shy? Well yes clearly but there was so much more to it that Lena couldn't have possibly known and it really felt like a huge slap right across her face. She should have known better than that. No one was one dimensional and it was ridiculous of her to be this oblivious to the possibility of Kara struggling as much as she did for her own personal reasons. Lena felt incredibly small all of a sudden.

"I wish I could see things the way you do...unfortunately, at the slightest sign of confusion, I retreat. I run to spare myself the possibility of getting into trouble." She wanted to say _getting hurt_ but decided against it in the last second. Kara nodded in understanding. Her eyes didn't hold any trace of judgement. Quite the opposite, they were welcoming and patient. It definitely helped calming Lena's nerves which were sky rocket high. 

"I used to hide a lot after I lost my family. I denied myself getting to know others because I was afraid of being laughed at or not being understood."

"What made you change?"

"They sacrificed themselves for me. I don't remember much but I do know that there was a car accident. Our car flipped over and caught fire. The only thing my parents focused on was trying to push _me_ out of the vehicle. The last memory I have is that by the time the firefighters arrived at the scene, the fire had gotten too big." Kara swallowed visibly. It was like she was reliving the whole thing again. Her eyes became distant. Lena didn't even hesitate, she put a hand on Kara's arm, rubbing it lightly. The skin was so warm and surprisingly really soft despite all the muscle underneath it.

"By saving me, they gave me an opportunity to live, to grow up and become something. I wasn't doing that for years and it took me too long to realize it. One day I just made the decision to simply be me and pursue whatever it is that I wanted. Whether it was to talk to people, follow my dreams, do things. Anything. I stopped limiting myself even if certain things ended up not working. At least I tried."

"They must be so very proud of you, Kara. You have grown into an incredible woman and no one can take that away from you. Never." Kara's eyes softened at Lena's tender words. She appreciated the words and the fact that the other woman didn't try to turn this into a dramatic monologue about loss. Both forgot about the close proximity between each other or the hand on Kara's arm.

"Thank you, Lena...so, what do we do now?" That snapped Lena out of whatever moment they just had. She slowly retreated her hand and let it fall in her lap.

"What do _you_ wanna do?"

"I asked first."

"I asked second."

" _Lena_."

" _Kara._ "

Kara sighed dramatically before a grin filled her face. Of course she was too pure to keep going. "Okay, _fine_. You kind of dodged responding to my confession earlier. Do you wanna talk about it? I mean it is totally fine if you rather not. I shouldn't even mention it."

"You are so sweet, do you know that?" Lena was surprised with her own boldness, but didn't regret it. She would continue if it meant she could get to see Kara blush like she was right now. The blonde played with the rim of her glass.

"I try to be."

"I did dodge it. You are right."

"Can I ask why?"

"Because I like being in control. Okay maybe _like_ is not the right word. It's more like I _force_ myself to want control." There was no point in lying. They had gone passed excuses and frankly, Lena was tired. Who was she trying to convince anyways? It was pointless. She promised to start over and this thing they had going on right now was nice. They naturally clicked, why ruin it again?

Kara nodded in understanding and continued Lena's thought process, "Cause it is safe."

"Exactly...I don't like being vulnerable. It usually doesn't end well for me. So I avoid asking things if I feel like the answer could bring me out of balance." 

"We can drop this topic if you want. We don't have to talk about it. I get it. I just hope you know that I wouldn't take advantage of you. It wasn't easy for me to tell you about how I felt either."

"I find it incredibly attractive how honest you are. Especially when you talk about how you feel." Lena blurted out rather charmingly. Ups. 

"Can I ask how you feel?"

"I feel like I want you a bit closer." 

Kara blatantly stared at Lena. She knew the way it came out was not innocent, her voice was naturally deep and often times was mistaken for being flirtatious. So putting just the slightest extra effort was more than enough to signal what Lena was doing. Or more like _wanting._ Kara's blue eyes were darting between green eyes and red lips. She was patient. Perhaps waiting. Waiting for Lena to make the next move because she needed that final confirmation. The implication of what the billionaire daughter said was obvious. She found Kara attractive. She wanted her. And they were close enough to make it happen. 

So Lena was the one to finally make the last step. She leaned in and closed the gap between the two, gently placing her lips on Kara's. Those goddamn lips that have been haunting her for so long now. Kara welcomed the kiss in the same manner almost instantly. And fuck, it felt good. So so good. Lena's stomach twisted in pleasure by the way their hot lips collided on one another. It was an explosion of warmth shooting through her. Both relaxed into each other, like weight was being lifted from off their shoulders. The blonde leaned closer, shifting her body so that one arm securely held her waist and the other hand softly placed itself on the pale shoulder. In return, Lena's hands cupped Kara's sharp jaw and pulled her impossibly closer to Lena. She felt so full. Full of lust, full of _Kara_. And they hadn't even really done anything yet.

Their lips parted just for a second. It was an offer. A last chance to run away but neither moved. Their eyes were barely open, both of them just didn't care. Instead they found their way back to each other once more, this time their kiss turned into kisses and those kisses grew deeper. Lena was burning alive, her body temperature had risen and so the tingling sensation in her lower region.

There was still something missing though. A fullness _inside_ their mouths but neither had attempted yet to fill it in. Lena was about to change that. She needed Kara's tongue. Who cared if they were at a restaurant? Lena bit into Kara's bottom lip which earned her a _hot_ grunt and a strong hand squeezing her thigh. The gesture purely sexual in nature, appeared however to snap both out of their lust filled haze. Their wet lips forced themselves to slowly break apart with a soft smack and eyes fluttered open.

Kara's cheeks were burning hot, her blue eyes were almost black now and completely clouded. Both women were slightly panting, like that kiss took everything away from them and like it was impossibly hard to not do it all over again. Lena had to clench her jaw, physically restrain herself from grabbing that beautiful face again and kissing Kara. The blonde's eyes were fixed on Lena's swollen lips before they went upwards. They were unreadable, Lena didn't know what she was thinking. If she regretted it, if she was worried, if she wanted more.

"Do you want to go home?" Kara's voice was so raspy, the throbbing between Lena's legs wasn't leaving any time soon. Kara realized the double meaning in her words quick because her eyes widened. "I mean, uh, like call it a night and all."

All Lena could do was chuckle. Even now after being kissed mercilessly, Kara was completely adorable and shy. But Lena didn't want the night to end. It had just begun...

"Not really, no. Do you?"

"No, I don't. I just wanted to make sure I didn't freak you out or anything."

"Why would you? I was the one that initiated the kiss. If anything, I should ask."

"I know but I am still not sure whether you'll stay or run away." She was right of course. Lena was as jumpy and unpredictable as a cat. She may have initiated the kiss, but for all anyone knew she could decide to sprint away the next second and never set foot in Midvale again. The youngest Luthor hadn't given Kara a single reason to believe she was sure of what she wanted. But right now, she knew, she knew exactly what and how she wanted it. She didn't care about consequences, if it was on her, this wouldn't stop until they both ended up grinding on each other tonight. Lena leaned in once more and planted a brief kiss against already anticipating lips. It made her fuzzy all over again. Kara's expression was almost predatory when both of them opened their eyes again.

Blue ones followed Lena's movements as she leaned back in her chair with a smug smile. "Does this answer your question?"

"Maybe."

"Good. Lets have some more drinks then."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Panic Attack  
> I know I said this chapter will have a sex scene but it ended up being too big so it only has the beginning and the rest follows next time. ;)  
> Alsooo, if you want to find me crying over Supercorp (or Supergirl ending) then visit me on tumblr @lost-souls-collide and twitter @bitwelli 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

As a business woman and a Luthor, Lena was used to waking up at ungodly hours for most of her life. It was safe to say that the disgusting sound of an alarm going off had no effect on her, in fact it had become something like a motivation (she is sadistic she knows that). The alarm meant a new day, a new day meant new opportunities, new opportunities meant getting closer to saving the world. She liked waking up.

So why was it that when her phone rang way past her normal wake up time, she almost wanted to throw herself off the balcony? The piercing noise was attacking her still sleeping mind repeatedly like a swarm of killer wasps. She barely peeked her eyes open and could already feel a headache forming. She wasn't even hungover and yet still the light was too bright for her, tired eyes closed again and an arm shot up to grab the intruding device, which was still going off.

_God, make it stop._

If she had made the effort to actually look what she was doing, the noise would have stopped at least five seconds earlier but she loved making her life harder than necessary, so she blindly tried to swipe on her touchscreen in order to accept the call. Eventually it worked, judging by the background noise on the other line. Lena didn't bother speaking, she just groaned as a form of greeting, which in hindsight could have ended horribly (she did have a heartless monster as mother after all).

Her obvious displeasure was met by an awfully cheerful voice, "Good morning to you too, sweetheart." 

Lena winced, still with her eyes closed.

"Eve, what time is it?"

"Time for you to get out of your tomb, open the curtains and let some sunshine in," another, slightly deeper voice added. _Oh_ , so those two were plotting against her now? Admittedly, the idea of her two closest friends hanging out, did make her smile in her still foggy state but they didn't need to know that. Nope. She was supposed to be grumpy and sleepy so she stuck with that.

"I am _not_ a vampire. Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Have you looked in the mirror?"

"Sam. That's rude," the blonde assistant scolded her. Good girl.

"What? It's a compliment. Goth women are attractive."

"Lena isn't Goth just because she is whiter than milk and has her hair dyed black. That's such a stereotype."

Sam scoffed, not even trying to hide how deeply offended she was at Eve's attempts to defend Lena. It's not like Lena was her boss or anything, right? No, of course not. Just rat out personal information, it surely won't have consequences. But Sam knew of course, it was just Eve. Miss Tessmacher was an absolute angel to the people she loved. And Lena was one of them. She was like a big sister to the quirky woman.

"Have you seen the photo album from her teenage years? She totally was one and still is under those corporate skirts. Just look at her spotify playlist."

"So what? I am sure-"

Lena zoned out.

Talking to the both of them always ended up like this. Sometimes she wondered if they would ever notice it if she just hung up or disappeared while they were discussing the most unnecessary things about Lena's life. They were like the devil and angel on her shoulders, but it was way too early for either side right now. Lena's head was throbbing and she groaned again to prove her point.

It made them stop. Thank God.

"Ignore her, Lena. I just wanted to check up on you. How was your date last night? How are you feeling?" Eve asked more softly this time.

"Tired."

"I am sorry if I woke you up. But _someone_ was very persistent. Do you want me to call later again?"

"Hell no, give me the phone," Sam barked. There was a shuffling noise before she spoke up again, this time way closer to the speaker, "Listen, _Kieran_. You have ten seconds to slap yourself awake and start telling us what happened or else."

That name always managed to put a painful grimace on her face. Lena knew then, Sam meant business and would not let this go until she spoke. Having someone as stubborn as Sam as friend, was definitely not fun.

Lena put on a more stern voice then, "Do I need to remind you who your boss is?"

"Okay fine. Fifteen seconds."

" _Sam_." Eve and Lena said at the same time. There was no way out of this, was there?

Lena sighed, remembering her dinner date with Kara. Remembering how blue eyes followed her every word, how the most attractive set of lips were always smiling at her, ready to catch everything she said and hugging it close to her heart. She remembered how strong shoulders were especially visible that night and teased her with every movement. She also remembered how smart and passionate Kara was, always having something to add to the conversation without making it too much or too one sided. She remembered how her kisses were just like Lena had imagined. The blonde was so much more than just good looking and nice, she was so layered, so interesting and surprising Lena with a new side of her every time she opened up about herself.

In conclusion, she was the perfect date. It couldn't have gone any better. But Lena was not ready to share that with anyone yet. She wanted to cling onto this perfect dream a little longer, not wanting it to be disturbed. For some reason it made her feel safer, secure. If no one knew about it, they couldn't take it away from her.

She finally opened her eyes fully and ran her hand through the mess she called hair.

"It was fine. We had dinner, some drinks. It was nice."

"That's all? That sounds like the worst date ever. Give me more details."

Samantha Arias was insufferable. There was no point in laying in bed anymore, thanks to the CFO she was wide awake now. She stretched her body and got up. "I'll give you the short version and then I will go have a shower."

The bitch had the audacity to actually think it over before answering, "Okay, I approve. Carry on."

"Honestly, it was lovely. She is very eloquent, charming, intelligent and she has this ability to completely absorb you into the conversation. I had a lot of fun. We kissed and she was a gentleman about it," Lena opened the curtains as she spoke, not even paying attention as the words came flying out. The sun was already set and shining through the now exposed window. Lena almost shrieked away.

Okay, maybe she _was_ a vampire.

Eve sighed in awe through the line, finally tuning back to the conversation ever since Sam had confiscated her phone. "That sound so romantic. I am happy for you."

Sam wasn't feeling the same though, her voice getting progressively more confused, "Wait, hold on a sec. You kissed and _that's it_?"

Rude.

"Yes, Sam. Not every date has to end with sex."

"Hm, that's a first. So how was it? Is she a good kisser?"

Lena escaped a chuckle. Her best friend always went straight to the point. If it had been anyone else, she would have decked them through the phone and told them to mind their business but Sam and her were way past that stage. Sam would tell her about her own hookups in detail, despite Lena's protest, and she in return would complain about how masturbation wasn't doing it for her anymore, thus leading into a lengthy discussion about the best way to get off.

With Sam, it was the only time she ever truly allowed herself to just let go and say whatever was on her mind, without having to worry about anything or anyone. And Sam wasn't this blunt with others either. She always had a confident aura around her, not swallowing her words but it never went into intimate or gross territory. She respected people's boundaries and knew when to say or ask what.

"Yeah she is. And incredibly considerate. It's painfully attractive actually." Lena had high standards. The bare minimum was not something she praised, she expected it from any person. Being respectful shouldn't make her feel this way, but Kara was exceptionally thoughtful. She took consent very seriously. Many people forgot nowadays that it was not just something you asked for in sexual activities. The blonde cared for Lena's comfort and was asking for permission before she was about to fill Lena's glass with wine every single time. She was asking if she was allowed to ask more personal questions or if Lena was okay with Kara walking her to her front door. She even asked if it would be okay for her to accept an incoming call by Alex.

Eve chimed in, "When will you see her again?"

Hopefully soon.

"I don't know."

"You should visit her at work."

"That's actually a great idea, Eve," Sam stated genuinely impressed and added shortly after, "Yeah. Go visit her while she is all sweaty in that garage she works at."

" _Sam_."

"Jesus, you are no fun. We'll talk later then, we have to go anyways. You see, some of us actually have work to do."

"Yeah, be careful. It might be your last time."

-

After a quick shower, the raven haired Luthor came back to eight messages on her phone. The most recent one was by Eve, apologizing again for waking her up.

See, she really was an angel.

The next was by Miss Arias:

_"Don't think we are done yet, Luthor. I want to know who the woman is that got unfortunate enough to kiss you..._

_Okay all jokes aside, I just care about you. You know that, right? She better treat you right, you deserve nothing but the best._

_Love you, talk later xo."_

No matter how annoying, pushy and obnoxious Sam could be, no one could come close to her. She didn't even have a reckless exterior to begin with, she simply enjoyed keeping Lena on the edge when she kept too much to herself. It was like a reminder that hey, Sam was there, there was no need to hide _._

A speck of water fell on her screen, while she read the message once or twice. Confused, she brought a hand to her cheek just to find wetness on it.

Tearing up at 10am because she was grateful for her friends was a first. She had to add that to the list.

Lena chuckled to herself at that thought and typed a quick answer to both ladies. That's when she found the last remaining messages. They were from Kara, sent twenty minutes ago.

_"Good morning! I hope you slept well._

_Just wanted to thank you again for the wonderful night._

_I'd love to see you again sometime soon, if you would like?"_

Her cheeks blushed hard.

There was no reason to grin like that over a text message. She was instantly reminded of how good it felt to be around the dorky blonde. She wanted to see her again. Of course she wanted to. And after that kiss, there was nothing wrong with hoping for a little more...

_"Good morning, Kara. What do you say about meeting at your lunch break?"_

Too soon?

There was no need to beat around the bush. They both made clear they liked each other enough to keep things completely platonic if one of them decided she wasn't up for a harmless fling.

She took a look outside her window for one last time and made her way downstairs. Today would be a good day. She could feel it.

A reply came back just a few minutes later from Kara.

_"That sounds like a great idea, Miss Luthor. Come by at 1. See you then! ;)"_

Lena raised her brows in amusement. _Miss Luthor?_ Kara never had called her that before. A dangerous thought crossed her mind. She had them frequently nowadays but Kara goofing around like that didn't help. Life would have been so much easier if humans were upfront about what they wanted right from the start. All it took for Lena to stop torturing herself was to just say she wanted sex. It was a natural desire, surely the other woman would understand that and act accordingly. Either with a yes or a no. Simple as that. 

Among all those conflicting feelings, a sudden worry sobered her up. The billionaire daughter initially wasn't going to reply to the message but stopped in her tracks. Was she too distant? Is that why Kara called her by her last name? Lena didn't want to give off weird vibes again. She learned from her mistake last time. She settled for a smiling emoji and hit send. There might have been a war inside her head but she promised herself to try her best and not hurt Kara again. Above all the woman was genuinely a great person and deserved to be treated like one too.

-

It was almost lunch time when Lena checked her laptop for emails (specifically from James) but there were none. He had her phone number of course and most likely would text or call her there if he had any news but one could never be too sure. She wondered what was going through his mind. If he was perhaps worried, confused, unconvinced. It was a huge responsibility to be in charge of a company and propositions by other parties put even more pressure on a leader. What was the right or wrong move for a business couldn't be determined as easily as many might think. Every player brought different things to the table and money was not necessarily the most important component to determine how competent someone was. Lena knew she was one of the most valuable people in the whole nation but to James she might have looked like a greedy vulture. So she would give him time to figure out on his own what was best for business. She wouldn't push him.

There was just a little over an hour left before her lunch date and there was nothing she could do in her big ass house other than scroll through social media. Lena really needed to pick up hobbies. Her time in Midvale had shown her just how boring her free time was. Reading and enjoying the view from her house was nice and all, but it did get exhausting after a few days. Her thoughts drifted to certain someone who always knew how to spent their time. No matter the situation, even in prison, they knew what to do. Lex was naturally gifted with the ability to grab life by its horns, and pull and push them however he liked. There never was resistance or consequences for him. Even when there _were_ , he always managed to find a way to turn things around to his benefit. He probably was in his cell right now, drinking a mimosa (don't ask how he got it) and using the time to pick up a new talent and plan once more how to take over the world.

This obsession with power, she never understood it. It ran in the family, only skipping a generation with her. Then again, she only was half a Luthor. But maybe things would have been different if Lillian accepted her as her daughter when she was brought to the family, instead of seeing her as a reminder of her husband's mistakes. Maybe if she was as reckless as them, she wouldn't feel their burdens on her shoulders with every passing breath.

Speaking of which...

She hadn't realized it sooner but Lena's chest was squeezing _hard_. 

It always ended up like this.

Her. These thoughts. And a panic attack.

Hand in hand.

Everywhere she went, everywhere she looked, she couldn't escape these demons.

Her heartbeat hammering was so loud, she could hear it in her throbbing ears. She had to brace herself against the kitchen counter, not trusting her body anymore. Her muscles were aching and she knew she would feel sore tomorrow. It would be a reminder of everything and nothing at the same time. It all meant nothing. She was no Luthor. Never was in their eyes. Only to the rest of the world. To those who she so desperately wanted to help.

_Breathe in. Breathe out. You got this Lena._

One.

_"You are not worthy of the Luthor name. You are a disgrace to this family."_

Two.

_"You will never be as good as Lex. You don't have what it takes. You are just a bastard child."_

Three.

_"Damn the day Lionel brought you home. I will never forgive him for that."_

Four.

"You need me, Lena. You'll always need your brother."

Five.

Six.

Seven.

Eight.

Nine.

Ten.

It was over. Her dried out eyes blinked and blinked, her mind not being able to form a single thought right now. The numbness that usually came after every panic attack was a blessing for Lena as it meant she could carry on working in her lab without any distractions, especially emotionally ones but now, _now_ that she was in her kitchen with nothing to do and nowhere to go, it felt horrible. She was cold. She ached for warmth, for a _hug_.

_"Thanks for bringing me home. I had a lot of fun tonight."_

_"Me too. I am glad we did this, Kara."_

_"Well, it was your idea so thank you for that. Truthfully, I wouldn't have the balls to ask you for_ _dinner."_

_"Am I that intimidating?"_

_"Yes-no, I mean no. It's, I just assume people aren't that interested in hanging out by default. Especially someone like you."_

_"What about me?"_

_"You are you. An incredibly smart, ambitious and gentle soul who has done so many spectacular things for the world and never stops trying. It's inspiring. I know you have a lot on your plate, there are people that judge you for your name and what your family has done but you don't give up. You keep going and you are so strong and so gorgeous. Like wow. And see. I make a fool out of myself without even trying."_

Lena shook herself out of these invasive thoughts and grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator. Her throat had gone dry, her heart drier.

When would it ever get better?

-

J'onn was sitting outside the shop with an apple in his hand. Upon seeing Lena getting out of her car, he got up from the entrance stairs and greeted her with a tight hug, but careful enough to not crush her bones. He was one strong man after all.

"Hello, Lena. What brings you here?" He seemed genuinely pleased to see her. His ears were almost smiling too.

"Hey J'onn." She suddenly felt really shy, averting her gaze to the ground. Did he know? "I am coming to kidnap a certain blonde for lunch, if that's okay with you."

"Of course you can. And please, take your time with her, otherwise she will spend all day here again."

Lena noticed of course that Kara had concerning working hours but never actually commented on it. Who was she to judge, right? She could see the worry hidden in J'onn's banter, despite his efforts.

"I will try," was all she could bring herself to say with a weak smile.

"She is really overworking herself. More than usual. It's good that you two are friends now, she needs the time off."

"Did something happen?"

He scratched his head, not being able to answer right away. His smile didn't falter though.

"You would have to ask her yourself. She hasn't told me anything, she avoids the topic whenever I tell her to take a break."

The words tugged at her heart. Was she okay? Whatever it was, Kara was great at hiding it because she had been nothing but a positive ray of sunshine in front of her. Lena always wondered how the nicest people managed to bear the worst pain under a mask of happiness. Was Lena Luthor like that too? It couldn't be. Sure, she was strong, she was a warrior but she did so with tears in her eyes. They couldn't be hidden most of the days.

"I am sure she has her reasons."

He was quick to nod and threw the rest of his apple into the bin next to them. "Of course. I am just worried, you know? It's not healthy." The CEO chuckled. She knew that territory too well.

"It sure isn't. I am guilty of unhealthy working habits myself."

"Then maybe you can help her."

"Hopefully. I just don't want to invade her privacy."

Something in his eyes changed. There was still this sincerity in his dark eyes but now there was more. Something she couldn't place. It felt like it was reaching out to her in an unspoken agreement. She would never purposefully hurt Kara, that's all she knew. But she couldn't promise more than that.

"I trust you. Besides, she'll let you know before it gets to that." He wiped his hands on his dirty working jeans and put his right one on her shoulder, barely squeezing it. "Have a nice lunch break."

Lena returned his gesture with a pat on his outstretched hand.

J'onn's words were still circling in her mind when she went inside and found Kara on the ground next to a green sports car. She was working on a wheel bearing that hang exposed from the input shaft. The rest of the wheel components were laying besides her. Lena's roaming eyes were pleased of the view in front of her.

 _"Go visit her while she is all sweaty,"_ Sam's voice echoed.

The blonde hadn't noticed her yet. She was focused, biting her bottom lip as she did whatever it was that she did with the tools in her hands. It looked like Kara was putting in screws and of course she was wearing a white muscle tee, fully exposing those arms of steel.

 _Fuck_ , her biceps were massive. She could easily suffocate anyone if they ever found themselves in a choke hold. Speaking of which, getting choked by Kara sounded sinfully good. Her hand had the perfect size to wrap itself around Lena's nec-

This would definitely haunt her later at nighth.

Blonde hair was pulled into a messy bun and Lena could see the oily marks on the right side of her neck which honestly had no right to look this hot. She bet biting into it would feel incredible with all that muscle that hid underneath the skin. Why was Lena here again?

Right. Food. Lunch. They were getting Lunch.

"Hey, I hope I am not disturbing."

Who was she kidding, she couldn't care less. The youngest Luthor was ready to risk it all. And while she was getting all worked up, Kara seemed completely oblivious to it. She turned her head and met Lena's flustered gaze with a giant grin. The mechanic immediately stopped what she was doing.

"Hi! No not at all, come sit down. I will be done in a minute." She motioned to the folding chair leaning against the wall. Admittedly, it looked like it had seen better days and Lena wasn't thrilled to sit on a surface that would leave a dark imprint on her white pants.

"Oh no it's fine. I can stand here," she reassured her. Kara probably picked up what was going on but didn't comment on it. She just flashed one of her golden smiles and carried on working. Lena wasn't sure why her heart was beating faster but something told her it was because of that fucking smile. Either way she really wanted a glass of water. This was ridiculous. She never got like this...

"So how are you?" Kara asked.

"I am good. How are you?"

"A bit tired but you know, it comes with the job. I don't mind."

Lena believed her. She didn't mind at all, there was a peaceful expression on her face as she worked. Her body was relaxed, this was her comfort zone. But it didn't erase J'onn's words from the other woman's mind. It felt wrong to mention it, though. This wasn't the time nor the place to do it. So she decided to change the topic to her _own_ job. Her fingers fidgeted before she mustered the courage to ask something. She told herself to not push James and she meant it but that didn't mean she couldn't get information on how things were looking. She needed to know if it was worth putting time and effort into. There were many other newspapers with reasonable prices on their heads and she wasn't the only one looking to expand her company.

"Speaking of which, I know you probably aren't allowed to tell me and that's completely fine but I am just wondering. Has James mentioned anything about the, you know..." she left the rest of the sentence in the air, feeling really embarrassed. She shouldn't have asked, this was unprofessional.

Kara caught on quickly and finished her sentence completely unbothered, "The proposition? Yes and no. Only outside office walls. We had game night with my sister and some friends on Monday and he said he is still thinking about it. Nothing is set in stone yet."

Lena nodded. She appreciated Kara's honesty a lot. She had no obligation to tell her anything about what happens at the newspaper and there was a good chance she would get in trouble if word came out that.

"That makes sense. There is no pressure from my side of course, he can take all the time he wants. It's not like I am leaving tomorrow."

"That's what I told him too." Kara was finishing up with the car wheel, putting the missing pieces back in their correct order. The way her muscles tensed whenever she applied pressure or moved even a little, was _delicious_. "He just really wants to make sure he makes the right decision. Not necessarily for him but for everyone. For us."

Lena nodded again. She didn't know what else to do. James was a good guy, she had figured that out by now but that's it. They got along business wise but there was no desire to get to know him, nor did she think he was particularly interesting. Kara on the other hand was his friend and the way she talked about him was just _so Kara_. Always putting in good words for others.

"I understand." It was obvious there was no emotion behind the words but it was a natural reaction. They barely knew each other and Kara also didn't seem to mind. She grabbed for a dirty towel behind her and wiped her oily hands on it before she got up with a pleasant exhale. The blonde was about to go to the sink but hesitated for a second, turning to Lena instead. She played with the piece of cloth in her hands.

"So, um, you are leaving in two weeks, right?"

"Give or take, yeah."

Kara nodded, her smile was fleeting.

"Cool, cool. I was wondering, since you told me how there is still a lot you haven't seen, if you would want me to take you around town. I could show you different things while you are here? I know it might not seem like there is anything to show but I know Midvale like the back of my hand and there's some super cool and top secret stuff most people don't know about and-"

"Sold." Lena cut her rambling. Her mind had already yelled said yes the second she heard the first few words come out. Kara blinked several times, as if completely disoriented. "I'd love to. Thank you," Lena added to make sure the mechanic understood what she was trying to say. It helped.

"Awesome! I promise, you won't regret it." She was literally glowing from excitement and Lena wasn't going to lie, she was pretty damn excited too. Kara made so much effort for her and it kept catching her by surprise that this beautiful woman was so ready to stick around for her. 

The blonde went to wash her hands before she joined Lena again.

"So, wanna go? I am kinda starving."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

-

Lunch was nothing short of adorably messy. Kara hadn't eaten in four hours (which translates to all day) and shoved burger after burger into her mouth. Lena spent most of the time admiring Kara eat like her life depended on it. It reminded her of their first time in the diner, after Kara had found Lena in the middle of nowhere. As much of a messy eater she was, it never turned borderline disgusting which the billionaire daughter appreciated. It would be a shame to destroy that perfect streak Kara had going. Especially after she so nicely asked if Lena wanted to go watch a movie with her. It was the first thing on the bucket list. 

"I'll see you tonight then?"

"Yes. At 8?"

The blonde nodded. "At 8. _I_ pick you up this time." Lena was ready to fight, her lips parted to speak when Kara put a hand on her. That cut her off effectively and immediately. The tingling sensation of the firm hand on her thinly clothed shoulder shot straight through her body. She was glad she decided to wear a navy wrap blouse and not a sleeveless top because her brain most likely would have malfunctioned. 

"No buts. It's my turn. Besides, you don't want to get your Mercedes all dirty, do you?" Her eyebrows were raised as if it would make her argument any more convincing. Lena couldn't care less about her car getting dirty and Kara knew that. But fuck, how could anyone say no to that face? Lena sighed in defeat like the simp she was.

"I wouldn't mind but fine, if you insist."

Her hand caressed the flesh on Lena's shoulder in the midst of her excitement. It was such a gentle gesture, completely innocent in nature and Lena almost felt bad for her body deciding it would be appropriate to send _other_ signals down her core. "See you later then." The hand finally dropped from her shoulder, leaving a cold imprint behind. J'onn's words knocked on her conscience. Kara was working herself to death and still wanted to organize a _VIP_ _Midvale tour_ , as she labelled it. Lena stepped forward, stopping the blonde from leaving.

"Hey, Kara?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you. I know you are pretty busy, it means a lot that you are taking the little bit of free time you have to hang out with me." Kara's features melted. Her eyes had a certain shine on them that Lena hadn't seen before. It was so inviting. If she believed in God, she would have described this moment as a mystic experience. Kara gave her the perfect toothy smile, it was hypnotizing and surely could give Lena enough serotonin to find the answer to every life problem. What the fuck was wrong with her?

"Of course. There is always enough time for good company."

And she meant it. That's what fucked Lena up. She wholeheartedly meant these words. Even if the youngest Luthor didn't deserve them, she cherished them in a way Kara would never find out.

-

Lillian hadn't called again.

It wasn't suspicious because she had a tendency to only remember she had a daughter like once a month but it was still nerve wrecking. Lena felt like she was being constantly monitored except for when she was in her penthouse. It was the only safe place for her. But anywhere else? Lillian was _everywhere_. She was Big Brother, just with better style. Lena knew it wouldn't take long for her to pop up again. When her mother was not pleased by something, silence never meant a good thing. She was probably scheming how to chase Lena out of Midvale. Maybe by faking a burglary in the house. 

Lena was in the midst of drinking her kale smoothie when the door bell rang. This could be it, she thought. Perhaps Lillian herself showed up. She was surprised to say the least when she saw instead red hair and a deep frown through the peephole. What was Alex doing here?

"Hello."

The first thing that came to Lena's mind was that something had happened to Kara but then again, her sister surely wouldn't care enough to come all this way just to tell her that.

It was only natural that she was cautious about this visit. "Hey. How do you know where I live?"

"It's a small town. You just have to ask around. I hope that is okay with you," Alex said almost emotionless. She definitely didn't care if Lena was okay with that. The youngest Luthor leaned against her door frame with her hands crossed in front of her. It left the other woman completely unaffected. Her stoic expression was something that made Lena really uneasy. Who put a stick up her ass?

 _"Lena, if I didn't know you better, I would genuinely think you had the biggest stick so deep into your butthole, it had permanently stayed there,"_ Sam's voice once again made an appearance. _  
_

Okay, fine. She was guilty of being like this too but that was on the job. She was friendly outside corporate meetings. Right?

"Depends. How can I help you?"

"Right. So, listen. I am not going to sugarcoat this, there is no point in doing so. I don't like seeing you around my sister."

Biggest understatement of the year. It didn't take a genius to figure that out. But was all this really necessary? Lena grew impatient. If there was one thing you didn't do, it was threatening a Luthor and Lena could tell this was where the conversation was going.

"And that is of my concern because?"

Alex didn't falter one bit. If anything, she was just as passive aggressive as Lena was being.

"It is not. At least not yet. Kara is too nice for her own good, always only seeing the good in people. So naturally she does not care in the slightest that you are a Luthor. But _I care_ and I am not looking past it. Your family is not known for their honesty or integrity. Now, maybe you are the exception, maybe not. But this is my sister and if you hurt or betray her in the slightest, you'll have it coming from no one but me. And I promise you, no lawyer in the world will be able to save you."

Oh this was hilarious. So hilarious that Lena had to chuckle. Her heart was hammering in her chest but not because she was intimidated. No. You didn't intimidate Lena. She was furious.

"I must admit, I applaud your confidence and stupidity for making you come all this way to threaten me. Judging by the wrinkles all over your face, I assume you are at an age where you should be mature enough to know that what your sister does and with who, is none of your business. You should also know better than to judge people by their name. You don't even know me and I don't know you, so I'll let this pass just this once, lets say as an act of sisterly worry and not some deep rooted anger management issues."

She paused and straightened herself up, chin raised. She didn't care if Alex was still taller than her, no one had the right to talk to her like that. Kara's sister may have had the perfect mean face but it was no match against a Luthor scowl. 

"But next time you threaten me, I won't be this nice. I am not like my family, but I promise you, you don't want to see me angry. You should leave now," she said with finality. There was no room for discussion and Alex got the hint. She didn't fight back, rather accepted the challenge.

"Fair enough. I have my eyes on you, Luthor. Have a nice day."

"You too." They sized each other up one last time before the red head backed away and left. Lena didn't even wait for her to leave the property, she just slammed the door shut.

What the fuck was that? Who did Alex think she was? Why did people ever think it was okay to talk like that to her? As angry as Lena was right now, the hurt overthrew everything else. It hit her like a train. Repeatedly. Her body was leaning against the door frame, with the her titled upwards. Searching for what? She didn't know.

Protective siblings were nothing out of the ordinary. She understood why an older sister would be worried for her younger one, especially if she happened to be the human equivalent of a golden retriever. She understood that. Seriously. Even Lex was protective over Lena back when they were still children and he was not possessed by his megalomania yet. He would always make sure that his sister's bullies never dared to step a foot anywhere near Lena ever again.

But this was...this was not fair. _This_ happened because she was a Luthor. Alex wouldn't have said a thing if it was anyone else. Maybe a glare, maybe a " _be careful"_. But not this. What the fuck even was that? That woman seriously had confidence.

As much as she strove to be a good person, sometimes she stopped and asked herself, maybe she really was like her family. Maybe Kara was better off far away from her. If most people saw her as that, there had to be some truth to it, right?

Then she remembered everything she had been through, everything she had to overcome and conquer. It took her _years_ to learn how to love herself. And at this point, she wouldn't let anyone ever make her doubt herself again. On rare occasions, certain thoughts still found their way through her ear and into her mind, lingering there for awhile before she pulled them out of her and burned them to the ground.

She would _never ever_ go back to hell. Once was enough.

-

Of course Kara had no idea over what had happened earlier. Alex didn't tell her and Lena wasn't going to either. This was something between _them._ It didn't concern the blonde. She was old enough to do and please whatever she liked and so was Lena. Now, if Alex decided let out her insecurities on her, she would fight back. She didn't seem to be the type of women who spoke much but instead let her fists do the talking but Lena could deal with that. She wasn't helpless.

The cinema was small as expected. Kara had told her it was old, one of the very first modern innovations Midvale had welcomed and since its opening never saw an empty day. Admittedly, it only worked on Thursdays up to Saturdays but people loved coming because other than new movies (which came out like three months after their initial release date ), it also played old Hollywood classics. It was quite romantic to be honest. The cinema had a vintage charm, like almost everything in this town, but it was kept in great shape.

During the movie they didn't talk much, both were silent viewers but here and there they would accidentally brush hands when they were reaching for popcorn at the same time and then they would look at each other and smile it off. It was dark but Lena still could _feel_ the blush on Kara whenever it happened and she was sure it was the case the other way around as well. Despite the lack of conversation, the night felt incredibly comfortable and just _right_. Sharing the same space in silence and enjoying the movie together felt much more intimate than it should have but she didn't care. She pushed the voice in her head away that warned her. Just for tonight, she didn't want to worry. She deserved peace.

The comfortable silence carried on even after the movie ended and they got up to leave. It wasn't like there wasn't anything to talk about, it was more like they didn't need to talk. Lena could spend _hours_ not talking next to Sam while the other woman would end up pulling her hair due to the lack of socializing. Silence irritated Sam, it comforted Lena. Kara seemed to be on the same wavelength, although she definitely was talkative when she wanted to be. Perhaps she didn't want to annoy Lena (she could never annoy her but that was besides the point).

Kara asked her how she felt on the way to the car and if she wanted to go eat something, to which Lena politely declined and said she was fine. She wasn't hungry, just thirsty as hell after consuming the most delicious popcorn. Drinking a coke didn't make it any better, Lena felt like she hadn't drank in a week. She did hope though that Kara would stay for a drink at her house.

"So, that was quite interesting. I did not see that ending coming."

Kara gave her a bewildered side glance as she was driving. "Oh, please. They totally foreshadowed it at the very beginning. Crows are an universal sign for death."

"Are they though? I feel like it's a very generalized viewpoint but in many cultures they actually are a positive symbol. Native Americans believe they represent good fortune and Celtics see them as prophetic knowledge."

Kara took in the new information and hummed. "Could be. But when I look at the ones lurking on our farm, I prefer to stick with bad luck. They stare right into your soul. It's creepy. And man do they love pulling pranks on you."

"Sounds like you had some traumatic experiences."

"Oh I definitely had. I could tell you all night about them. Just last week one of those little devils stole a screwdriver while I was working on something." Kara grew so animated, using her free hand to further prove her points. Lena could stare at her all day talking about cow poop for all she cared. There was something so pure and innocent about the blonde, it was a rare sight. Lena hadn't seen someone like her in..maybe forever. Of course one could never be sure. Maybe Kara was just a very good actress but her mind didn't even go there. It didn't _allow_ itself to go there. There was no way Kara was pretending to be this person. It _couldn't_ be.

"You know where I found it? In a small corner in the stables, alongside with the rest of things that have gone missing over the months. Thieves, I tell you."

"Maybe they just want to play."

"Well, they can go play with Streaky then," Kara mumbled in defeat. "Our dog."

Of course she would have a _dog_. A golden retriever most likely.

"You have a dog?"

"Yes! He is our family dog. He's big and drools a lot but he's the greatest dog you could wish for."

They arrived outside familiar terrain. It was dark now, the sun long gone and truth be told, Lena's neighborhood looked intimidating at night. There was something unsettling about living in the middle of nowhere, especially as a woman. She motioned for Kara to pull inside the property. She could have sworn to see Kara's forehead wrinkling at the request but she didn't further comment on it. The gates opened as soon as Lena pushed a button in her pursue. The car followed the driveway and stopped close to the front steps. The engine turned off and it was replaced by silence. Lena didn't make an attempt to get up or say goodbye.

She wanted Kara to stay.

"Thank you for tonight or well, today. I had a lot of fun,"

Kara reciprocate the enthusiasm, her head nodding furiously. "Me too! It was great seeing you again."

This was the moment where it usually got awkward, neither knowing what to say and maybe it was there for all she knew but they were too busy peeking at each other with flushed gazes to notice it. It was the like the high school experience she never got to have.

"Um, so, are you free on Sunday?"

"I am the one who should ask whether you are free or not. I am on vacation, remember?"

"Well, I don't know. Maybe you had plans already."

"With whom?" Lena's titled her head.

Kara's mouth opened and closed, then opened and closed again. She was caught and blushing furiously. "Yourself?"

The grin that broke out on Lena's face couldn't be helped at that moment. Seeing the reporter so worked up, made her stomach go all funny. She wondered if other women had that effect on Kara or if it was exclusively reserved for Lena. 

"You are adorable, darling. But to answer your question, yes I am free. Don't you have a market to attend to, though?"

"Yes and you too." Kara finally raised her gaze with more confidence. There was still a nervous glimmer in her eyes but she was able to cover it well enough with a distracting smirk. "I will take you somewhere afterwards. You'll like it I promise."

Lena squinted her eyes in curiosity. "Mysterious. I like it."

"I am horrible at keeping things a surprise. I will try to not spoil it before Sunday. "

"Even if you do, I won't hold it against you. Do you want to come inside for a drink?"

Kara hesitated. Her smile didn't falter but it froze. Fuck, Lena shouldn't have asked. The poor woman spent most of her day with her and planned all these dates for her and here she was like some clingy teenage girl asking for more. The question rolled out of her tongue so naturally, her mind didn't had time to catch up or stop her. It dawned on her then how very different things were with Kara compared to other women she had flirted with, hooked up with or even dated. This was new, it was excitingly fresh. The nervous glances, fidgeting hands and red cheeks. 

"I am sorry, you are probably really tired. You don't have to-"

Kara's warm hand grasped her own, and now it was Lena's time to freeze. She didn't understand what caused the swift change in Kara's demeanor, all she knew was that the woman had pushed back whatever it was that made her hesitate in the first place. She was open again and Lena let her. She didn't question it. Just for tonight, she reminded herself. Just for tonight there should be no worries, no questions.

"-No, no. Sorry. I'd actually really like that."

-

They went inside together. Kara seemed much more relaxed than Lena when she first visited her at her home. The blonde looked around in awe, eyes big and curious.

_"How big is this house?"_

_"Do you have a pool?"_

_"How many bathrooms do you have?"_

_"Do you know what wood they used to make the ceiling?"_

She wasn't shy either, asking question after question. It was endearing to see Kara like this. Interestingly she didn't ask for a house tour which Lena explained to herself with the simple fact that Kara probably didn't want to appear as too invasive. She would have given her a tour of course if she had asked but didn't push the idea further since the blonde probably was exhausted from her long day. She was currently sitting on a bar stool in the kitchen, waiting for Lena to join her.

"What's your choice of poison for this evening, Miss Danvers?"

"Y'all have beer?" the blonde said in a thick Southern accent before bursting out in a huge grin. "Kidding. I actually would like some juice, if you have any? If not, water is fine too." The host nodded and opened the refrigerator for options.

"I have orange juice if you want?"

"Works just fine."

Grabbing the cartoon box and pouring the liquid into a glass, Lena felt surprisingly peaceful at that moment. Something about the whole gesture and having Kara at her home was nice...

The blonde accepted the glass with an easy smile that shouldn't look this good. "Thank you."

"Want to go outside?"

"Yes!" The sudden outburst of excitement was something that Lena had noticed in several occasions now. Kara got impressed easily. Food. Music. Good weather. Seeing a dog on the street. She was wholesome, so easy going and simple. Lena wondered when the last time was herself felt remotely excited for something, _anything_. Only memories of Midvale came to mind.

Kara followed Lena through the glass door and audibly gasped once she was outside. The blonde stood, taking in the scenery in front of her, like she never had seen this side of Midvale before. Lena chuckled and sat down on the white garden couch. She admired the gorgeous woman in front of her like she was admiring the beach. Intensely, eyes skipping from one place to another, not missing a single detail and with such peace, it wasn't intruding. It was appreciating. At that moment, Lena didn't think about how hot Kara was or in how many different ways she wanted to make her beautiful blue eyes roll back in pleasure. She simply thought that Kara Danvers was beautiful. She was a beautiful person, inside and outside.

"Wow, the view is beautiful. Sometimes I wish I was rich," Kara breathed out in awe. She took one last glance, memorizing the view like a picture and then joined Lena on the couch with respectful distance between each other, much to Lena's dismay.

"What do you usually wish for?" Lena asked almost in a whisper. There was a weird warmth spreading in her chest. For once, she didn't feel like suffocating, it calmed her down, she almost wanted to reach out to Kara, hug herself close to her.

"Health, love. What about you?"

Turning to look at Lena, she wasn't expecting anything. She was just waiting, ready to listen to whatever Lena was about to say. Her gaze was so soft. How could Lena not look right back and give a smile of her own?

"Peace."

Kara nodded, accepting the short answer just for the way it was. It was funny. Two different women with different backgrounds and financial situations and neither desired any worldly things. Lena was used hearing people say money or success but the blonde didn't seem to care at all. There was a knowing look in Kara's eyes as she regarded Lena's answer. It was comforting, her smile was making the billionaire daughter feel safe.

Lillian would laugh, call her naive or ungrateful even. Many people would. Why wouldn't they, right? She had all the money in the world, she couldn't possibly know struggle. But it wasn't so simple. She was still a human with feelings. Kara got it though. Her face never held judgement.

She raised her glass to Lena. "To health, love and peace then."

Lena's cheeks felt really hot. All of this was so new and...romantic. The blonde grinned brightly, encouraging her silently to embrace this moment. And she wanted to. She was going to. Nothing could ruin this. They clinked their glasses together, Lena prayed the night wouldn't end any time soon fore more than one reason.

"Kara, are you seeing anyone?"

Kara choked on her drink. _Of course_ she would. She blinked a few times before turning her head to an already waiting green eyed devil.

"Uh, what? I mean- no, not at the moment...what about you?"

"No." Lena said nonchalantly and took a sip from her wine. Kara nodded to herself and didn't continue the conversation. Both women resumed to admiring the dark sky above. As quiet as it was, Lena could practically hear how Kara was trying to muster up courage to ask something.

"Are you into women?"

She is so cute. Lena turned to her again with a raised brow and a smile that could only be described at smug as hell. Kara in contrast was a nervous mess, her eyes were darting everywhere but at Lena, and the Luthor was sure she was this close to breaking the glass in her hand. Her hand was gripping it like her life depended on it. Having the blonde so anxious while she was in full control, aroused her to be completely honest. She loved power dynamics...

"Was last night not an indication?"

"It was, I think? I-I hope it was. But see how some people aren't exactly sure what they want? Or who they like?"

"Do I look like the type of person who doesn't know what she wants?" Oh shut up, Luthor, she thought to herself. You made a fool out of yourself just a week ago.

Kara gulped loudly enough for Lena to hear. She was completely flustered but what was important was that it didn't stem from a place of being uncomfortable. Otherwise Lena would have stopped immediately. Behind the shyness was curiosity, Kara wanted to know.

"No."

"Good. So, what's your favorite constellation?"

The other woman was still staring at her. But Lena had resumed to watching the stars. This was her game. She may have sucked at relationships and feelings but she was great at teasing women, leaving them hot and bothered once she knew they were interested. After not much of consideration, Kara answered, "Cassiopeia, the queen."

 _Smooth_.

"I am sure it is."

"You don't believe me?"

She didn't know when it happened, but Kara was pretty close now. She could feel the warmth radiating off of her on her own skin. One arm was laying behind Lena on the couch top.

"Maybe I need some convincing."

"Let me show you then."

Lena didn't had time to challenger her further, she was silenced by Kara leaning in with a certainty she hadn't shown before. Her free hand cupped Lena's cheek so softly, she almost couldn't feel it if it wasn't for the fact that Kara's hand was incredibly warm. Her lips were more demanding in contrast, embracing Lena's cold ones in such a sensual kiss, Lena's brain was left broken, the desire engulfing her whole body and leaving her completely at the mercy of the buff goddess next to her. She found herself pressing up closer, both of her hands gripping Kara's collar. It was a wet, breathy kiss, Kara was kissing her like she meant it. Like Lena was all she wanted, no, _needed_ in that moment. It was slow, dirty and so fucking hot. She parted Lena's lips with her tongue, slipping in without any resistance. She wasn't trying to assert any dominance, she wasn't battling her tongue against Lena's. She was exploring, tasting everything the other woman had to offer. They were literally sharing the same breath, they were _one_ in that moment. The heat in Lena's cheeks was burning her alive, but she didn't care. Nothing mattered except Kara's hot mouth on hers. Eventually the need for air had them both part, but just slightly because they were still not ready to leave each other.

They were panting on or rather _in_ each other's mouths with their eyes closed. Kara's fingers were now grazing Lena's jaw, touching along its defined outlines until she was grasping Lena's chin. Each touch burned her skin in the best way possible.

Green eyes opened to blue ones searching for them. But Lena was gone, she was on autopilot right now and it didn't take a genius to figure that out. Kara could have thrown her into cold water right now and she wouldn't protest. Kara licked her swollen lips before she rasped out, "I've been wanting to do that for a long time now."

Oh you have no idea...

The way Kara was staring at her with such softness in her lust made Lena almost emotional. She felt so many things at the moment. But she wouldn't show that. Control. She had to be in control. Even if it wasn't there, she had to at least convince herself she was.

A perfectly trimmed eyebrow raised itself while her chin was still in the firm hand, being stroked. God, she wanted to suck her fingers...

"Yesterday's kiss wasn't to your liking?"

It earned her the sexiest eye roll ever, she didn't think eye rolls could be sexy to begin with.

"Of course it was. But this is different."

"How so?"

"For one we are alone."

"And?"

Kara chuckled at Lena's challenging words. "You're such a tease."

"I wouldn't say that. I just like direct communication."

"Yeah? You like talking? I'll keep that in mind."

Something in Lena switched right then. It had been growing and growing these past few days. It came from very deep within her. A primitive craving. A raw force that wanted her to be tossed on the bed and fucked until she couldn't move anymore. She wanted those strong arms to pin her down, to be recklessly penetrated, to be choked. She needed it.

The throbbing between her thighs was insufferable and the voice inside her was screaming.

_Take me. Use me._

Kara noticed what kind of impact her playful use of words had on Lena, she was thinking the same. Her eyes appeared much darker now.

But there was also hesitation, even as she glanced at Lena's lips. Kara didn't make a move.

"I want to ask something, before I do anything."

As much as Lena wanted to say _"Just do anything,"_ Kara's sincerity sobered her up enough to remind her that this was dangerous territory. They were blurring the lines and perhaps she really needed to hear that question. "Go ahead."

"Can I stay?" It was a simple request with a clear suggestion. Staying meant staying the night. And she wasn't talking about a sleepover. This had nothing platonic about it. The way she was looking at Lena or the way she was touching her. 

Lena knew if she said no, Kara would simply smile at her and not make a deal out of it, maybe even decide it was best to leave for the night. The blonde was patiently waiting for an answer, not pressing her to say something she didn't want to. She was calm and the only thing that betrayed her controlled exterior were her eyes. They were still dilated and full of promise. If Lena said yes, she would finally get to experience what she was aching for. Why stop now? They already got to taste each other, might as well go all the way and explore other places that were slick and tasteful. 

She got lost in Kara's features once again, how puffy and red her lips still were, because of _her_. Lena almost didn't want to answer just to appreciate the sight for a little while longer. She tightened her arms around Kara and brought her a bit closer again, her naturally deep voice lowered itself to finally seal a contract from which there was no turning back, "If you can carry me upstairs, maybe."

If Lena wasn't majorly attracted to Kara's arms before, she sure as hell was now. They effortlessly picked her up and carried her as promised upstairs. During the short trip, the blonde didn't break a single sweat or struggle with breathing. The woman in her arms was securely held, there was no room for her to fall. How was Kara this strong?!

-

The blonde pinned her on the bed, both hands firmly holding Lena's wrists as she positioned herself between welcoming legs. Despite Kara asserting clear dominance at the moment, every move was gentle. It didn't hurt, she wasn't being rough (although Lena wouldn't have minded at all). She appreciated however how careful Kara was being. She wasn't obligated to be gentle just because this was going to be their first time together but it definitely added to how fucking safe Lena felt in her arms. She trusted her.

Kara finally connected their mouths urgently then. Her hips started grinding against Lena's core so painfully slow but it felt so fucking good for the both of them, Kara grunted in her mouth. It felt like a hundred degrees inside her body but Lena couldn't concentrate or bother enough to take her clothes off. Her arms were trapped anyways. It amazed her how controlled Kara was being despite the fact that she was just as desperate as she was. Her kisses were deep and engulfing Lena's wet lips easily, her tongue was deliciously moving inside her mouth with purpose. The woman underneath her wanted more and was trying to arch her back to create more friction but Kara wasn't going to let it happen. She pushed her harder down and bit Lena's lip. It genuinely earned her a groan from Lena. 

Her forehead pressed against Lena's as they parted.

"Don't play with me."

Lena almost didn't recognize her own voice. It was so raspy, like she had blown out her voice. Kara stared at her for a long second, a newfound danger building in her eyes. There were fully focused on her, dancing around her face and landing on what was about to be claimed once more.

She leaned down again and picked up the pace, grinding with more pressure between burning hot thighs. Lena moaned in Kara's mouth at the sensations and the blonde took the chance to slip her tongue inside. This time it was a fierce battle, their tongues collided and wrapped themselves around each other. She kept the pace of her hips steady and Lena wanted nothing but to scratch Kara's back but she couldn't move her hands. It was frustrating. Kara's lips left a trail of hot kisses on her jaw, licking and biting in the process. She found her way to Lena's ear and suddenly pressed hard against Lena's core. It knocked the breath out of her and she knew her panties were by now completely ruined. "I want you so badly, Lena," Kara whispered.

Lena groaned.

Fucking hell, she needed Kara _now_.

The blonde nibbled on her ear before speaking again. "What do you want? Tell me."

 _Too much_. There was so many things she wanted. But _God_ , there was one thing in particular that she couldn't get out of her mind. Who cared about foreplay right now. She was already soaked.

"I need you inside me."

Now it was Kara's turn to groan against her. "Fuck." She finally released Lena's hands and they instantly clawed themselves on Kara's lean back. In the meantime she cupped Lena's face and kissed her deeply, before freeing one hand and unbuttoning her jeans. She stroked the skin just above her waistband and only went lower after Lena scratched her. 

Kara could most definitely feel the dampness of Lena's panties as soon as her fingers grazed them because a small whimper escaped her. She was barely touching Lena, just lightly stroking her fingers over the fabric, up and down, up and down.

"You are so wet for me," she mumbled in between sloppy kisses. Lena couldn't wait any longer. Her hands left Kara's back and went to push her jeans down. Kara let her, as she continued to stroke her with one hand. The other was resting next to Lena's face, supporting Kara's weight on top of her.

Soon the pants and underwear went flying and Kara had complete access to do whatever she wanted. She shamelessly took in the pale form beneath her and those soft thighs that she couldn't wait to sink her teeth into. Finally her eyes locked on Lena's sex. And it was glistering, _waiting_ for her. She looked up to find Lena staring at her. It was an unspoken challenge. Lena never got embarrassed about her own body and seeing Kara's eyes practically glow from lust only further fueled her confidence. But her eyes dared Kara. Lena was under her, surrendered and half naked. She best _use_ that opportunity.

"Are you sure you want this?"

"More than anything."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut? Smut.  
> I don't think I need to put a warning because this is an e rated work after all. ;)  
> I hope you enjoy it and as always thanks for all the kudos and comments! :)
> 
> I've also recently uploaded a supercorp yt video, check it out if you want: https://youtu.be/or54zov72_4

Experienced fingers caressed through slick folds, lubricating them fully in just a few strokes. Kara's eyes were glued on Lena's sex, appreciating the way it looked, the way it _felt_ as her thumb made slow circles on a pulsing clit. It was overwhelming just how into it the blonde was and Lena didn't remember the last time she was this turned on just by watching someone touch her. Kara's large thumb was doing wonders to her, covering her clit fully as it rubbed and rubbed. As soon as her hips thrust forward to chase for more friction, the digit moved away however, leaving her desperate and hot for more.

The blonde simply smirked at the frustrated frown Lena was giving her and lowered herself until she was on top of Lena. One elbow was propped up next to the raven haired head, the other stayed dangerously close to hot wetness, but didn't move. They shared a few sloppy kisses and then there it was, two fingers edged to her entrance, teasing it. The need to be filled overpowered anything else, Lena couldn't even concentrate on kissing Kara.

Having mercy with the youngest Luthor, she slipped two fingers into welcoming walls and Lena sighed in pleasure. _Finally._

Kara's fingers were _big_ , two were enough already to fill her so well, so _good_. She pumped them inside slowly at first, searching eye contact with the woman she was fucking. Lena only could bite her lip in encouragement. Then Kara's unoccupied thumb massaged her already very swollen clit, making Lena's head completely mushy.

"Is this good?" Kara husked. Lena couldn't even speak. Her mind was blank. What were words? How did someone produce speech?

Somehow she managed to hoarsely choke out, "God _yes_ , don't stop."

Her hands had permanently dug themselves into that muscular back on top of her and she couldn't care less if it hurt Kara at that moment. She didn't seem to mind anyways, in fact it encouraged her to pick up pace every time the nails added a bit more pressure on her skin just like right now.

The room was filled with the wet sound of fingers penetrating Lena, their rapid breathing, their sloppy kisses, the moaning. It was the most erotic thing she had ever heard in her life and Lena was getting close. It was building up and up like a huge wave that was ready to completely wash over her entire body.

Kara went to attack her neck once more, licking and biting like it was _her_ property. "Fuck, Lena, do you hear that? It's driving me crazy." As to prove her point, her fingers started pumping with more force, making Lena's wetness smack louder against them whenever they buried themselves inside of her. "You're all over my fingers."

Lena was whimpering pathetically, she had completely given herself to Kara at this point. Her dirty talk was enough to almost send her completely over the edge.

"Oh _fuck_ ," was all she could say. She was already _so_ close. Her walls were tightening around Kara's fingers and the blonde felt it too.

Her free hand went to cup the back of Lena's head, pressing her forehead against Lena's, "Don't come yet. I need to taste you." She sounded just as breathless as Lena felt and her movements slowed down.

_No no no._

It almost made Lena yell out in frustration. Kara bit into her lower lip, shutting her effectively up before she started to lower herself.

Lena was fucking ready, she was more than aroused, but Kara didn't seem to be in a hurry. Like at all. Despite her wish to taste Lena, her mouth was still way up north. She was kissing along the pale collarbone and her hands groped Lena's breasts through her bra.

"Take it off," Lena purred as her fingers were stroking the blonde's head. In a quick manner, the bra was unhooked and tossed aside. Kara didn't even have to look. 

Lena was now fully naked, whilst Kara was still fully clothed. _Not fair._

But then Kara started sucking and God she forgot what she was thinking about in the first place. The woman on top of Lena took her time taking care of her. She was touching, sucking, kissing, licking all over her breasts, never leaving one unattended.

"You're gorgeous," the words came out muffled while Kara's mouth was permanently attached to soft skin. After playing around for a while she started tugging at her nipples to get the reaction she was looking for. Lena naturally was a moaner, not necessarily loud but still vocal enough to let her partner know exactly what she liked and how. Slight pain definitely fell into that category and Kara picked that up quickly. She started pinching the sensitive flesh with her teeth and sucking on and around it, until she created bruises all over Lena's breasts and admired her work with fire in her eyes.

Finally she continued her journey. It was mesmerizing how focused Kara was. She mapped the pale body with her mouth and mind, taking it all in as much as she could. Just seeing her getting so lost in Lena, made her desires spike in new highs.

The skilled tongue was tracing patterns over a soft stomach with hands holding impatient sides. Lena's breathing grew more rapid the lower Kara went. Feather light kisses were placed on her naked mound, and at this point Lena could feel her wetness leaking out of her. Her bed probably was a mess already and they had just begun. Lena was still observing her, she loved doing that rather than closing her eyes. There was something so erotic about watching someone worship your body like that.

Then without any warning, Kara dove in and took her first lick on wet flesh. They moaned at the same time and she felt the vibrations of Kara's words right in her core, "You taste so _good_."

Lena's hands instantly grabbed for the blonde's head and pushed it deeper into her as the woman continued her exploration. She sucked at her labia eagerly, then licking right into her aching opening, hips twitching forward and forcing a loud moan to escape Lena. Her hands tangled themselves harder in blonde hair. Kara continued the motion over and over again until Lena was humping into her mouth and fuck she knew what the blonde was doing. She hated how much she was teasing her right now. Her hands tugged at the messy curls, and Kara only chuckled.

"Be patient."

All Lena could do was let out a frustrated groan. There were no words in the English vocabulary that could explain what she was feeling right now. Her mind and body were screaming at her, _demanding_ for Kara to touch her clit, to bring her to her release. But Kara was full in control, despite her gentle, encouraging behavior she made it very clear that she wasn't going to give Lena what she wanted if she wasn't going to control her body and stay still. So she forced herself to do that, as Kara was humming against her sex and kept licking and sucking until Lena's body was about to explode from frustration. Her muscles were tensing up so badly, they would ache the next morning for sure. 

Blue eyes looked up to her barely open ones just before a hot mouth pressed itself over her sweet spot full of sensitive nerves that were begging to be stimulated. Lena's eyes rolled to the back of her head the second she felt the overwhelming sensation of Kara touching here right there. Her hands fell from golden locks and grabbed the sheets next to her.

God have mercy on her, it felt _so_ fucking good. A loud moan echoed in the room and it did not stop there. With each brush against her clit, another moan followed. The sheets underneath Lena's fingers were tightly clasped but it wasn't enough. She still felt like she was falling falling falling. Her orgasm was building fast and the pressure in her lower belly was about to end her, she knew it would.

Kara was relentlessly eating her out, like her own life depended on it and her face held no sign of pain, only utter determination and lust. Lena's vision got blurry, and just as she thought it couldn't get any better, two fingers slipped into her again and made sure to fill her up to Kara's knuckles. This time they worked faster and harder and it was this lethal combination that finally sent Lena over the edge. White dots flashed in her eyes and she came _hard._ A strangled scream left her body and with that her soul most likely as well.

Cum coated the fingers that were still inside of her and prolonged her orgasm as much as possible. They slowly came to halt while Kara's tongue lazily lapped Lena's juices away with such a dreamy expression, as if she was the one that had been fucked. Even her words were slurred, "So good."

Lena's throat was completely dry and her vocal chords might have been broken for all she knew. It took her a few seconds until she could form words again.

"Yeah?"

"Mhm." The humming vibrated against Lena's sex, sending a new wave of pleasure down her core. Kara pecked her one last time before raising her head and nuzzling it against Lena's thigh. 

It was a sweet gesture. _Too_ sweet. She didn't like how much she _loved_ the idea of Kara laying there and absently caressing her stomach with her hand. Is that how things would have been like if they were together? Would she come home after a long day of work and then let Kara take care of her? Making her forget all her worries? Fucking her until she forgot her own name? _Nope_ , she couldn't let her mind wander that far.

She needed to fuck her and forget about it. 

Despite the post orgasm drowsiness she was experiencing right now, she softly tugged at blonde hair until blue eyes raised to hers. "Come here, darling."

Kara smiled up to her and pressed herself up until her full weight was on Lena's again. She could smell herself on Kara's lips and the desire to taste them urged her forward without a second thought.

This kiss was much slower and sensual than the other ones. Her tongue easily slid into Kara's open mouth, whose welcoming tongue shared her juices. It was painfully hot. She dragged her mouth over Kara's bottom lip and slowly let it slip out of her grip with a satisfying _pop_ sound. "You're still dressed. That's rude."

The blonde goddess flashed her a playful grin and sat up then, pulling the shirt over her head and throwing it somewhere to the ground. Lena felt the air being knocked out of her. Her mouth fell open at the sight of Kara's defined abdomen. Did she live in a gym? Her hands greedily went over the muscles, caressing them like they were the most beautiful thing on the planet. And they _were_. This image would never leave her mind again. It was engraved there now.

The youngest Luthor instantly wondered how it would feel to glide her tongue over them. They were so inviting, so biteable. Kara smirked knowingly and sat still for her, essentially inviting Lena to do whatever she wanted to her while she was sitting in her lap.

Yeah, Kara _definitely_ appreciated the way Lena was lusting over her body.

She pushed herself up then, coming face to face with Kara. Her hands danced around lean muscle and they wrapped themselves behind the strong back she was already acquainted with. What she didn't know was just how much better it felt with no shirt in the way. She could actually feel the way the back muscles tensed as she explored warm skin.

She found what she was looking for and unhooked the black bra, helping Kara to take it fully off. Green eyes fell on two beautiful petite breasts. She kept her hands securely around the other woman and leaned forward to take one in her mouth. The gasp that followed by Kara encouraged her to suck more firmly. She could only imagine how _good_ the blonde sunshine would sound when Lena would eat her out.

Without really realizing it, Lena's hair was tugged gently behind her ear while she was continuing her assault on the Kara's chest. She made sure to treat every inch equally, and she could feel how Kara was growing more desperate with each second. Her hips were pressing forward. But Lena didn't go lower, instead _up_. Not just as revenge for Kara's earlier teasing but for something else as well.

She needed to kiss that neck. That powerful, _sexy_ neck. And it seemed to be Kara's weakness too because as soon as lips touched her, she finally wrapped her arms around Lena's shoulders, bringing her closer. Hips were now humping against Lena with more pressure. The youngest Luthor bit into the skin, letting her teeth linger there for a few seconds. Her tongue darted out to lick the spot and ease the pain that Kara probably didn't even feel because her neck was _thick_ from all that muscle. She came up to her ear then and purred lowly, "Want to take those pants off for me?"

Kara nodded half dazed, unbuttoning her pants and almost ripping the button off in her hurry. Lena let her get off from her lap to pull them off. Her hand shot out as soon as the underwear was in clear sight and tugged it down until Kara took the last offending clothing article off her body and she was finally sitting there in all her naked glory.

"Lay down."

And what a fucking view that was. Having such a masterpiece laying on her bed, spread and wet for her was worthy of being photographed. Judging by how Kara's abdominals were flexing lightly with each breath, she could tell the blonde was _aching_ for her touch. Lena got lost in the detail of Kara's body, there was no doubt in her mind that the blonde could absolutely crush someone if she wanted to and it was arousing to know that despite that power, she always had the most gentle touch, no sign of her true strength was ever visible unless she carried heavy bags or boxes.

"Impressed?" the blonde asked amused but her eyes held hesitation. Lena must have stared for too long, making her grow nervous under her gaze. Lena was still sitting with no intention of moving any time soon. She wasn't done playing with Kara.

Her hand was placed on a strong thigh, gripping its flesh and stroking it as the other hand went to those abs that she couldn't get out of her mind. She traced their lines over and over again under Kara's intense eyes. Goosebumps erupted on her tan skin.

The blonde's arousal filled Lena's nose and a short glance at the source of that delicious smell confirmed how wet she was. Lena smirked knowingly. As much as she wanted to dive in headfirst, she would hold off. She leaned down and planted her lips on Kara's stomach, dragging them over her play field and nibbling occasionally on hard skin to pull those beautiful whimpers out of the blonde. She also didn't miss the chance to get lost in the firmness of Kara's thighs. Biting into them was even more exciting because she had much more flesh to sink her teeth into. Each touch earned her more squirming from the blonde but she couldn't help herself. Her body was so inviting, and quite intimidating, too. If Lena was to put her head between two of those thighs, they definitely could split her open like a watermelon. 

_"_ Beautiful," she mumbled.

When she was satisfied with her own collection of visible bite marks, she found an unrecognizable Kara staring down at her and for a second Lena thought she was about to grab her and pin her under her on the bed. 

"Someone's impatient," she teased with a raise of her brow, hoping it would tame Kara at least for now. Unlike Lena, she didn't seem to be the type of woman that allowed herself to be yielded into submission. Just thinking about the things Kara would do to her once she got the chance to was.. _.thrilling._

She lowered herself fully between Kara's thighs and felt a hand come to grip her lightly behind her head. It urged her closer to Kara's arousal, which was full of promise and desire.

Her first lick into those slick folds was met with an encouraging thrust of hips against her mouth and the unmistakably sharp intake of breath. Kara's eyes were tightly shut when she looked up. "Mhm, you are doing _good_ , Lena. Keep going."

 _Fuck_ , she wasn't expecting _that_. Hearing Kara praise her made her brain malfunction. The hair on Lena's neck stood up and it took a moment for her to realize that her body was grinding itself on the sheets. Yes, praise did _things_ to her. But she stayed focused, Kara gave her a mind blowing orgasm, she had to reciprocate the favor.

Kara was less vocal than her but her body was very responsive, Lena came to see and _feel_ that very quickly. She ate her heart out as thighs kept shaking and moving and the grip on her head was not loosening at all. It was an iron grip that _forced_ her to keep sucking on the wet flesh, not that she minded of course. Her hands were caressing Kara's sides and she allowed herself to get completely lost in Kara's paradise. The reporter was so open and wet for her, no matter how much her mouth was aching, the desire to keep licking and satisfying Kara (and herself) was overshadowing any pain. She drew all kinds of patterns with her tongue but never allowing it to brush against the clit for long enough. Kara had to suffer through that if she wanted to orgasm. 

The blonde's clit was throbbing _hard_ when Lena finally decided to pay full attention to it and she couldn't help the moan that escaped her own mouth. When her single finger found the entrance to Kara's cunt, the woman underneath her groaned again, " _Yesss_. Do it."

And she did _it._ Kara was so open for her, her finger easily slipped in with no resistance and the second finger followed immediately after. Hips pushed up to meet her as she pumped her fingers inside and God, they were welcomed by pulsing walls that were tightening around her. Kara was _close_ and Lena didn't stop until she finally heard her come undone, stiffening completely with a loud cry of pleasure. The hand on Lena's head tugged _painfully_ good when Kara couldn't take it anymore.

Deep breaths were vibrating through Kara's body and the youngest Luthor gave one last peck to a very sensitive pussy before she allowed Kara's arms to help her up and lay on top of her. Those hands that made Lena come just a few minutes ago where now feeling her back up and down. If Lena wasn't on full ecstasy right now, it might have been enough to make her fall asleep. Kara must have felt the same way because despite her half closed eyelids, her body was already positioning itself between Lena and big hands cupped her ass, groping it firmly as Kara's raspy voice broke through their haze, "Since you love my thighs so much, how about you ride me until you come?"

Shivers ran down Lena's spine. She still couldn't believe shy, dorky Kara Danvers could talk like _that._ Her head raised to meet Kara's face and just looking at her was enough to get Lena all wet again. Kara looked fucked and it was the hottest thing ever. There was so much going on. Her hair was a mess, blue eyes were still completely dilated, her chin was still _wet_ from Lena's juices and that smile Kara was giving her right now may have looked innocent on any other day but in that moment it just screamed _I will fuck you till you can't walk anymore._

"You want me to come on your thigh?" Lena asked, hoping her voice didn't give away just how excited she was. It must have slipped through though because Kara tugged black strands of Lena's hair behind her ear and chuckled.

"Yes, baby." It was unfair how attractive her voice was. "Get me dirty." _Fuck sakes_.

What happened to stay in control, Lena? The raven haired Luthor leaned forward and nibbled at Kara's bottom lip. "You would like that?"

In response, hands found themselves on Lena's ass again. "Mhm. I want your cum all over me," Kara murmured into her mouth.

"Well, since you asked so nicely."

And thank God Kara had asked because her thigh was so fucking solid. As soon as she raised it enough for Lena to position herself on it, her clit twitched in excitement. It wouldn't take long for her to get herself off on that glorious surface and after a few slow strokes she could freely rub her cunt on the wet skin. Kara's thigh was _glazed_ by her cum and the blonde seemed to _love_ it. She alternated between looking at the action on her leg and kissing an absolutely wrecked Lena, who was once again overwhelmed by the sensations her body was absorbing. They hit her harder this time because of how sensitive she already was from her first orgasm. 

Her breathing grew more erratic once Kara's hands left her waist and went to hold her behind her neck and back.

That feeling of Kara all over her was too much, her skin was burning and the repeated stimulation of her clit turned Lena into a moaning mess. And it didn't stop there.

She was pushed forward until their noses were touching and they were breathing into each other's mouths.

"That's it, Lena," Kara encouraged. " _Fuck_. You're doing so good."

And she felt those words right in her core. 

Lena didn't even bother to open her eyes, they were tightly shut and all she could do was let these sensations consume her. The hand behind her neck tightened and she felt Kara's fingers twitch again and again until she mustered the courage to slightly shift her hand, so her thumb could rest on Lena's throat. Kara didn't move it again but it was more than enough for Lena open her eyes and allow her mind to go to dangerous territory...

"Do it," she hissed out. The thumb that was touching the flesh there froze, and Kara's eyes found her own with furrowed brows.

"You sure?"

"Yes. Do it."

She relaxed her hand, finally bringing it fully forward until it was holding the pale throat gently in place, not implying any pressure yet. The warmth Kara's hand was emitting around her felt so good already, Lena's eyes closed again.

"Tell me if it gets too much or if I hurt you, okay?"

She only nodded, her mind drifting already to other places, _far away,_ but the sudden loss of contact around her neck forced her to come back to reality.

Kara's face was more serious now, "Lena, I need you to say it." Her voice wasn't possessive but loud and clear. This was important to her. This was about _trust_. Despite the fact that all Lena could think about was sex right now, she appreciated it _so_ much just how careful and tender Kara was being. She brought her own hand up and placed it above Kara's, applying slight pressure on it.

"Yes, Kara. Choke me. _Please._ "

The blonde finally gave in and squeezed and Lena was fucking gone. Eyes rolled back for the thousandth time that night and she swallowed down the whimper that was about to break out. The grinding on Kara's thigh became sloppier as her second orgasm was threatening to wash over her. It was a sudden, sharp explosion that had her clutch at Kara tightly until she rode it out. 

Sweaty and exhausted, she let her head rest against a strong shoulder. Kara didn't move but held her there in her arms, playing with her raven hair.

When Lena found back to life again and managed to raise her surprisingly still intact head, she leaned it against the blonde's forehead. There was so much warmth radiating off of her, she was practically a heater. A sexy, _delicious_ heater.

"I think it's only fair for you to use those thighs to sit on my face now."

Taking people off guard was a Lena Luthor specialty.

She smirked devilishly at the wide eyed blonde. After that monster display of dominance, it was fucking adorable to see Kara blushing at her words. She used that stunned state to her advantage and dragged Kara to sit on top of her right after. 

-

At the end, all kinds of pillows were laying on the ground, alongside their discarded clothes and shoes. The windows were wide open, allowing for fresh air to fill the room. Lena was laying on Kara's chest, both still breathing hard from their night activities together. Kara was stroking her back absently, while Lena was drawing circles on a toned arm. She had no idea what time it was or for how long they had sex but if she had to guess, they definitely cracked the one hour mark with no breaks in between. It was like all that pent up tension they held in all this time came out in waves and neither of them could stop themselves anymore. Lena's body was so sore, her muscles were burning and dried sweat coated her. But she was too exhausted, she couldn't bring herself to shower, nor did Kara seem to mind. They simply laid there, caressing each other until both drifted off to a well deserved sleep.

The first time Lena woke up, it was still dark. She couldn't see much really but felt Kara's muscular form wrapped around her own. Her eyes felt heavy, sleep was still clouding her senses. Even more so because the way Kara's warm body was protectively hugging her was incredibly intoxicating. She drifted back to sleep almost immediately.

The second time Lena woke up, she was greeted by an unpleasant bareness around her body. The blonde was missing and she didn't like the way her mood instantly fell. One hook up and she already yearned for more. At least now that her bed was empty, she could stretch her sore body as freely as she could without disturbing anyone. God, did it feel good. It was obvious how exhausting last night was but in the best way possible. Her limbs felt heavy and the only thing Lena craved right now was a nice soothing bath. But shuffling to get up reminded her of the sticky mess on well, everywhere on her body and that changed her mind. Lena definitely wouldn't bathe in her own cum, so shower it was.

The curtains were thankfully still closed, she wondered if Kara left them like that on purpose.

There was a note stuck on Lena's phone that caught her attention, it read:

_Hey, good morning!_

_Work calls and I had to leave early. Thank you for yesterday, I had so much fun._

_I hope you slept well, I sure did. Your bed is comfy. ;)_

The smile on Lena's face was big and the urge to call and hear Kara's voice was bigger. Surprisingly she was in a good mood. There was no regret, no shame for what happened yesterday. Quite the opposite. She felt happy.

Last night was... _amazing_ to say the least. Allowing herself to embrace Kara's company for what it was and letting herself actually enjoy things was still an alien feeling but it was _freeing_. It felt _good._ Kara was everything she wasn't and she brought into her life everything she hadn't allowed herself to enjoy for so long.

She was her friend. It still felt weird to stay it but it was the truth. She trusted Kara. She felt sure of it. There were still things she couldn't bring herself to open up about but that had less to do with the blonde and more with herself. Kara had her own secrets she wasn't ready to tell and that was okay. They had time.

And _of course_ under that shy and dorky personality hid a fucking sex goddess. It wasn't often Lena encountered people that were so drastically different in bed from their normal every day personality. She still could feel the blonde's lips on her most intimate parts, teeth gazing her, tongue licking her. Just thinking about it gave her goosebumps all over and that heat in her lower region started to form again. But Lena remembered Kara's promise. They were to spend two weeks together. How the fuck was that going to work if they already banged? Now that she had gotten a taste from the blonde, she didn't want to stop. She craved more and if there was one thing all Luthors did, it was going for what they wanted no matter the cost.

This wasn't the last time Kara and her would end up in bed. She knew that. The only thing unclear was how it would affect their relationship. They were on a good path as their friendship evolved but Kara didn't seem to be the kind of person that did casual hook ups with her friends. Lena was more than aware that her feelings for the reporter had become already very confusing and most importantly _strong,_ it was far from love but still addicting.

The most conflicting part of it all was that the nagging voice in her head that was telling her to stop before things got out of hand became quieter and quieter with each day and she couldn't tell if that was a good or bad thing.

As Lena finally rose from bed, she didn't bother opening her phone. She knew Sam would have spammed the shit out of her by now, the clock on the wall read 10:54 and the only reason the CFO hadn't called her already was out of decency, just in case Kara was still around.

The thought of Sam sitting anxiously in her office chair, biting her nails off as she looked at her phone every two minutes made Lena laugh. Her best friend could wait. All that mattered right now was a shower and some food because she was _starving_.

By the time she left the shower her stomach was growling painfully. It was a surprise how quickly she had accustomed herself in this town because normally she only got this hungry after spending 12 hours in the lab. It seemed like Midvale hadn't just changed certain bad habits but also her body.

She decided to take the day off and stay at home while her aching muscles recovered. But you couldn't blame her. What was for Lena exercise was for Kara a warm up. The woman had the stamina of a marathon runner and Lena knew she most likely woke up this morning completely rested and as if they didn't almost break Lena's bed the night before. Lena wondered though, what went through Kara's mind when she saw Lena in her arms. Was she embarrassed? Happy? Indifferent? For some reason she couldn't erase these questions from her mind and it left her anxious. She wanted to know if the blonde felt the same way she did, if they were still on the same page. Maybe she regretted doing-

-the piercing sound of a door bell ringing forced her to halt that thought.

_For fuck sakes._

For someone who was living in a secluded neighborhood and in a town no one knew her, Lena sure as hell got a lot of visitors but much to her surprise, it wasn't Kara. Not Alex. Nor James.

The devil was at the door, smiling at her with those soulless eyes that could haunt you in your nightmares.

It was Lillian.

"For a second I thought I was at the wrong house. It's quite the downgrade, sweetie. Don't you think?"


End file.
